


Sodalite & Aventurine // Italian translation

by AlwaysYouHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bondage, Captain Louis Tomlinson, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical, M/M, Pirates, Smut, captain harry styles
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysYouHL/pseuds/AlwaysYouHL
Summary: Nei suoi viaggi per trovare il tesoro prezioso di Swan, il Capitano Louis Tomlinson del Pugnale Nero scopre di avere a bordo un intruso - un intruso piuttosto alto e grazioso che recita poesie shakespeariane come se le avesse scritte lui stesso. Un passeggero clandestino che è inoltre, sfortunatamente e segretamente la più grande minaccia di Louis: il Capitano Harry Styles.***Questa è una traduzione italiana della fan fiction inglese scritta da @forreveries che gentilmente mi ha dato il permesso di pubblicarla.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	1. ONICE / Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forreveries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forreveries/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sodalite & Aventurine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931873) by [forreveries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forreveries/pseuds/forreveries). 



> Questa è la traduzione italiana della fan fiction inglese scritta da forreveries che ringrazio per avermi dato il permesso di pubblicarla. Spero vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate qui nei commenti oppure su twitter con l'hashtag #Sodalite&AventurineFF. Mi potete trovare su twitter con il nick: "Hazzainmydreams" ❤️
> 
> \- Alice

PRIMA PARTE

_Il compito di una madre è quello di educare i propri figli con amore._

_Madre natura lo fa attraverso i venti che guidano verso casa._

_Lo fa grazie all'ondeggiare delle vele e allo scricchiolio del legno,_

_con l'alba ed il tramonto, e le infinite notti stellate._

_Nelle madri questo amore si riflette nelle loro mani che cullano i bambini._

_È negli sguardi di rimprovero, negli abbracci caldi,_

_è nelle lettere che scrivono desiderando un ritorno._

_Ma questa terra è sorvegliata da un re,_ _e nessuna madre ha il potere della legge._

_La legge non insegna e non ama, diffonde solo buio, paura e odio._

_E così si decide di vivere al di fuori, in un esilio tra i mari._

_E ci si fa forti sperando che quell'amore un giorno potrà ritornare._

⎈⎈⎈

Se qualcuno gliel'avesse chiesto, avrebbe risposto dicendo che era come una partita di scacchi. Una serie di mosse, in attacco e in difesa, nel quale il suo avversario aveva tanto quanto lui una parte nel gioco. Se si ritrovava con le mani sporche di sangue, anche lui le avrebbe avute.

Solo che non era per niente un gioco di scacchi. Era una perfetta linea di domino, di pezzetti tutti allineati e pronti a crollare. Ogni tassello che cadeva portava gli altri a cedere con lui dopo un attimo. Ed era stato lui, che inconsapevolmente, aveva fatto cadere il primo pezzo.

L'aveva scoperto quando ormai era troppo tardi, quando la morte aveva macchiato il suo ponte ed il sangue era sgorgato tra le travi di legno. In quel momento aveva realizzato che tutto fosse stato colpa sua. Se non si fosse perso nei suoi deliziosi sogni fatti di cosce, labbra e amore, se ne sarebbe accorto molto prima. Sarebbe riuscito a fermare quei domino prima di vederli crollare. Non si sarebbe trovato sorpreso da quel tradimento che sapeva stesse per presentarsi.

Il suo peso scricchiolò sotto lo stivale quando fece un passo sul pontile, il legno leggermente corroso dal sale e dall'acqua. In mezzo ad ogni trave poteva intravedere la superficie liscia del mare ondeggiare silenziosamente. A quest'ora della notte, era nero e sicuramente pieno di sirene. Attorno a lui, qualche lampada emetteva un bagliore arancione. Alcune erano appese ad altre navi, altre lungo i pontili o brillavano nelle vie di Tortuga.

"Aveva ragione Capitano," osservò Liam, scendendo sul pontile con lui. "Gli Spagnoli sono qui."

"Non chiamarmi in quel modo," gli rispose Louis freddamente, sistemandosi il cappello in testa. "Non siamo pirati stanotte."

"Scusi, Signore."

"Molto meglio." sussurrò. "Dopotutto ho sempre ragione."

Louis gli fece l'occhiolino prima di alzarsi il colletto della giacca. L'aria della notte era ancora tiepida, d'altronde si trovavano nei Caraibi. In ogni caso non rischiava mai di mettere in mostra i propri tatuaggi e le cicatrici quando era sulla terra ferma. La sua giaccia era di pelle nera e gli sfiorava le ginocchia. Il nero gli donava. Era il suo colore, lo faceva apparire di meno, quando permetteva agli sguardi di finire su di lui, lo faceva sembrare più tagliente, più pericoloso. Proprio come la sua nave, il Pugnale Nero, piccola ma veloce.

C'era più potere nell'essere piccoli ed astuti. Nessuno si accorge del coltellino super affilato che hai nascosto in tasca. Quello era ciò che lo rendeva così letale. Nascondeva il volto e lasciava che fosse il suo nome a parlare per sé.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto considerarsi il pirata più pericoloso di tutti i mari, ma c'era un'altra persona che lottava per quel titolo insieme a lui.

_Il capitano Harry Styles._

E la sua nave, la Perla Rosa, si trovava nel porto affianco a quella spagnola. Di certo non rendeva le cose più facili.

Louis e Liam camminarono in silenzio, i passi a prendere lo stesso ritmo mentre il pontile scricchiolava sotto di loro. Di fronte, una figura immersa nell'oscurità era seduta sopra una pila di casse. C'era una lanterna sopra ad illuminare il cappello di pelle consumata, che non permetteva di intravedere il suo volto. In mano teneva un orologio da taschino. Brillava sotto il tenue bagliore come se stesse reggendo una fiamma.

Louis fece un altro passo in avanti e il legname sotto di lui sembrò lamentarsi. La figura sollevò lo sguardo eppure Louis continuava a non vedere il suo viso. Poi, come se li stesse aspettando, si alzò ed iniziò ad avvicinarsi. "Ci atteniamo al piano, vero Signore?" chiese in un sussurro Liam mentre l'uomo avanzava verso di loro.

"Ovviamente." sussurrò di rimando. "Non che Styles possa tenerci lontani da quella nave. Non saprebbe nemmeno riconoscerci."

"Ma conosce il nome della nostra nave."

"Beh," sorrise Louis. "Noi sappiamo il nome della sua."

Un debole luccichio in lontananza tremolò a causa della gentile brezza, la stessa che mosse le morbide ciocche della frangia di Louis. La figura era ora abbastanza vicina da poter constatare che fosse un uomo. La sua faccia, bulbosa e chiazzata, era per metà illuminata dalla lampada sulla sua destra.

"Il vostro nome, per favore." gracchiò l'uomo, tirando fuori un registro.

"Jules." rispose Louis fermandosi. L'uomo era almeno una decina di centimetri più alto di lui e forse tre volte la sua larghezza.

"Jules-?" ripeté quest'ultimo come se quel nome non lo convincesse abbastanza.

"Mercury." replicò Louis spensieratamente. Il nome gli uscì facilmente, come se l'avesse pronunciato migliaia di volte.

Era così infatti.

"Jules Mercury?" domandò ancora l'uomo, sollevando il mento. "È un nome peculiare."

"Come me."

Louis fece per sorpassarlo ma l'uomo si spostò davanti a lui con un passo pesante. "Prima, Signor Mercury, deve registrare la sua nave."

"Non è propriamente una nave," spiegò Louis innocentemente, lanciando uno sguardo alla scialuppa attraccata alla fine del molo. Avevano lasciato la nave a due miglia di distanza, dove la maledetta capitaneria di porto non l'avrebbe riconosciuta.

"Beh, galleggia come tutte le navi." rispose risoluto l'altro.

Louis sospirò guardando l'uomo con indignazione. "Cosa? Non fa nessun eccezione per due poveri mercanti intrappolati a bordo di una barchetta malandata?"

L'uomo fece un altro passo in modo da torreggiare su di lui per poi dare un colpetto sulla giacca di Louis con il registro. "Nessun mercante avrebbe i soldi per permettersela."

Quindi quest'uomo conosceva le rifiniture francesi. E Louis che credeva che tutti sarebbero stati troppo ignoranti per riconoscere una giacca _Bourguignon et Fils_.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando nuovamente. Non aveva altre opzioni, comunque. Louis sollevò appena il cappello in modo da permettere all'uomo di incontrare gli occhi del pirata più temuto di sempre. Gli permise di osservare la cicatrice sotto l'orecchio, la S cerchiata che svelava sempre la sua identità.

Poi fece cadere un sacchetto di monete tra le sue mani prima di sorpassarlo definitivamente.

Louis non si preoccupò di guardarsi indietro per vedere lo sguardo turbato del capitano di porto. Sapeva già che espressione avrebbe incontrato: la bocca aperta e le sopracciglia corrucciate. L'improvviso shock che pulsava nelle sue vene.

Era lo stesso sguardo che Liam gli riservava ogni volta che Louis decideva di spaventare qualcuno con la sua cicatrice.

"Deve smetterla di farlo, Signore." lo rimproverò Liam a bassa voce una volta che furono abbastanza lontani, spingendo gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. "Presto ci saranno manifesti della sua faccia in ogni taverna."

"È troppo buio per ricordare il mio volto. Si ricorderà solamente della cicatrice. Vedono tutti solo quella."

Liam arricciò le labbra dubbioso e riprese a camminare, perché era vero ed entrambi lo sapevano. La S stava per _sodomita_ e gli era stata scalfita sulla pelle dieci anni prima, quando non era nulla di più se non un semplice marinaio della Marina Reale, lasciato a morire dissanguato sulle rive di Plymouth.

In ogni modo Louis portava quel segno a testa alta. Con orgoglio.

Era il simbolo che dimostrava che era sopravvissuto ed era riuscito a ricostruirsi una vita migliore di tutti quegli idioti che credevano che le sue inclinazioni lo rendessero in qualche modo inferiore.

Quella cicatrice era finita per diventare un segno di infamia, di incubi per le navi rivali.

L'ironia.

Louis e Liam camminarono con calma fino alla fine del molo, dove vennero accolti dal fruscio delle palme tutt'attorno e l'odore del rum nell'aria salmastra. I loro occhi erano fissi sulla nave spagnola dall'altra parte della banchina, ma potevano ancora sentire lo sguardo dell'uomo bruciare sulle loro spalle, così saltarono giù sulla sabbia verso le taverne illuminate.

Louis si chiese se il Capitano Styles si trovasse in uno di quei locali, ma probabilmente no. Per essere un capitano così esibizionista, conosciuto per i suoi ricci, tatuaggi e amore per le giacche decorate d'oro, Louis non l'aveva mai davvero incontrato di persona.

Le loro strade si erano incrociate in diverse occasioni, ma Louis aveva preferito occuparsene al buio e mantenere le sue operazioni il più possibile furtive. Ciò significava che si erano ritrovati a dover condividere gli stessi porti e delle occasionali cannonate. Una notte sulla costa di Bermuda, la battaglia era stata particolarmente feroce e quasi mortale e spesso ci rifletteva su, finendo con il pensare di conseguenza al Capitano Styles.

Louis continuò a perdersi nei propri pensieri riguardanti il Capitano mentre camminavano. La sua nave era così vicina, era _proprio lì_ davanti a loro. Nonostante la scarsa illuminazione, riusciva a scorgere la coda mancante della sirena alla prua della nave. Era stato lui stesso a portargliela via, l'unica cosa che era riuscito a rubargli a Bermuda. Sarebbe stato semplice intrufolarvisi in quel momento per privarlo di qualcos'altro. Ma Louis non era stupido, sarebbe stata una trappola mortale. Poteva vedere degli uomini sorvegliare il perimetro. L'avrebbero scoperto immediatamente.

Cos'avrebbe dato per vedere anche solo un secondo il pirata che era quasi riuscito ad ucciderlo.

Louis rimosse Styles dalla mente, non aveva bisogno di pensare ai suoi rivali e ai desideri di morte quando era lì per un motivo specifico: derubare gli Spagnoli.

Si fecero strada lungo la via verso i locali, l'odore pungente dell'alcol era sempre più forte e leggermente invitante, prima di lasciare il sentiero di sabbia e finire tra le ombre di un piccolo bosco circostante. Si nascosero in un angolo della prima taverna che trovarono, piegandosi sotto la finestra in modo da evitare che la luce colpisse i loro volti. E anche per far sì che il rum non inebriasse i loro sensi. Ebbero così la possibilità di guardarsi alle spalle e di constatare che la guardia del porto si fosse ripresa dalla sorpresa di aver incontrato il Capitano Louis William Tomlinson. Era ovvio, una volta intascate le monete, era tornato a sedersi sulle casse dove si era precedentemente accomodato.

"Perfetto," sussurrò Louis rivolto a Liam quando un uomo spalancò la porta del locale e uscì zoppicando sulle proprie gambi traballanti. "Ora dobbiamo raggiungere la nave senza farci vedere."

Liam gli rispose con lo stesso tono, un sorriso a trapelare nella voce. "Semplice."

Aspettarono che l'ubriaco arrivasse alla boscaglia dall'altra parte dell'edificio per poi fuoriuscire dal nascondiglio e scattare verso il molo.

Salire sulla nave spagnola fu più facile del previsto. Una volta sorpassata la Perla Rosa, non avevano scorto altri uomini in vista, nessuna guardia o ubriaco ad interrompere il loro obiettivo. Infatti la zona sembrava inspiegabilmente deserta.

Si intrufolarono sulla nave senza alcuna interruzione, continuando fino alla porta che conduceva agli alloggi privati del capitano. Non c'erano lampade accese, ciò voleva dire che gli Spagnoli avevano abbassato la guardia permettendo a tutti di andarsi ad ubriacare nell'isola. Oppure chiunque si occupasse della sorveglianza si era addormentato durante il suo turno e le fiamme si erano spente per mezzo della brezza marina.

Liam forzò la serratura con facilità ed entrarono.

Erano esperti nel lavorare al buio perciò non si preoccuparono di accendere una lampada o una candela. Tutte le navi avevano la stessa struttura, quindi Louis era perfettamente in grado di orientarsi senza l'aiuto della vista. In ogni modo la luna era talmente alta da donar loro abbastanza luce naturale per intravedere la stanza del capitano alla fine del corridoio.

Attraverso la grande finestra l'oceano brillava nero e piatto. "Saranno lì dentro." disse Louis sottovoce mentre procedeva verso la camera.

Una volta dentro, Liam chiuse la porta dietro di sé ed iniziarono a cercare quello per cui erano giunti fin lì.

La scatola delle mappe.

Era una piccola scatola, all'incirca della grandezza di un libro, contenente una collezione di mappe codificate dei viaggi del Capitano Swan. Gli Spagnoli se ne erano impossessati quando avevano attaccato la sua nave, arrivando poi fino a Tortuga per fare rifornimenti vari prima di andare a restituire tutte le ricchezze di Swan al loro re.

Louis lasciò le mani vagare su tutti gli effetti personali del capitano spagnolo. Era sicuro di avere il tempo necessario per poter toccare tutte le finezze e i gingilli di cui la stanza era piena. In un'altra vita, a Louis sarebbe piaciuto questo capitano. Sarebbe vissuto seguendo la legge, comportandosi come lui, o forse come il capitano della Marina che sua madre pensava fosse diventato dopo la sua partenza.

Questo capitano possedeva dell'avorio d'Africa ed elefanti dorati dell'India, ma non erano ciò a cui Louis era maggiormente interessato.

Lui preferiva i libri.

Vi era un'enorme collezione lungo una delle pareti, dove libri rilegati in pelle di tutte le forme e misure erano stati impilati in file ordinate. Louis ne tirò fuori uno dallo scaffale per osservarlo meglio, trascinando un dito sulle lettere dorate stampate sulla copertina. Era uno dei pochi libri in inglese ed era intitolato _Viaggio di un Drammaturgo_ , e sebbene Louis non avesse molta esperienza a riguardo, gli sembrò interessante. Qualcosa che non aveva mai letto prima di quel momento.

Per questo motivo lo intascò.

"Non avrai spazio per altro se continui a riempirti le tasche, Capitano." gli fece notare Liam.

Louis si voltò per guardarlo, era piegato sopra i cassetti della scrivania posta sotto un'ampia finestra. Stava cercando di aprirli e non aveva nemmeno alzato lo sguardo, non aveva visto Louis prendere niente.

Semplicemente lo conosceva troppo bene.

"Pensa per te." ribatté Louis, avvicinandosi a Liam che stava forzando la serratura dell'ultimo cassetto. In ogni caso non si preoccupò di rimettere il libro al suo posto.

Liam riuscì ad aprirlo con un verso trionfante prima di guardare al suo interno con curiosità e attenzione.

"È per caso—?" chiese Liam, incapace di completare la frase.

"Io—" iniziò Louis prima di arricciare il naso schifato. "Orribile."

Louis sfoderò il pugnale dalla cintola e si abbassò verso il cassetto per tirare fuori quella cosa con l'entusiasmo di un uomo sul patibolo.

Era un corsetto di seta che probabilmente un tempo era di color crema se non fosse stato completamente ricoperto di sangue marrone rinsecchito chissà da quanto. Inoltre c'erano segni di tagli dappertutto, come se la persona che l'aveva indossato fosse stata pugnalata con un qualcosa di piccolo e preciso come un tagliacarte.

Eppure non fu il sangue a colpirlo, ma i ciuffi di capelli incastrati negli occhielli. Erano neri e lunghi ed erano sporchi di fango.

"Forse era della moglie." rifletté Liam, per metà inorridito e in parte divertito.

"Potrebbe essere un trofeo." disse Louis, appoggiandolo con delicatezza sul pavimento.

"In ogni modo," rise Liam. "dev'essere la cosa più vicina ad una donna che hai mai visto e sfiorato."

Louis lo guardò di traverso, prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo e sorridere. "Hai sempre qualcosa da dire, Payne."

"È l'unico modo per stare al passo, Capitano." sorrise di rimando.

"Beh forse dovresti tacere, perché quella cosa lì è la scatola che stiamo cercando."

Louis indicò con il coltello la scatola in onice lucido sistemata in modo da non dare nell'occhio. Aveva il timbro dorato di Swan scolpito sopra.

Louis la raccolse rimettendo il corsetto al suo posto, per rendere meno evidente il loro passaggio. Rizzò la schiena nascondendo la scatola dentro l'altra tasca della giacca. Era pesante e tra quella e il libro, Louis aveva parecchio peso da trasportare. Non gli piaceva quella sensazione, ma non aveva intenzione di rinunciare a nessuno dei due oggetti.

"Andiamo?" domandò Liam dopo aver richiuso il cassetto e incrociato il suo sguardo. Louis osservò la stanza pensieroso prima di dire: "Prendi il libro che è sul letto."

Liam lo guardò confuso.  
"Cosa? Non ho più spazio nel cappotto."

"Non è per quello, Capitano," replicò Liam, senza muoversi. "Non dobbiamo farci notare, ricorda? È da pazzi prendere un libro che qualcuno sta leggendo."

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. "A volte per la lettura di un buon libro vale la pena rischiare di essere scoperti."

"Wow, che poetico."

"Grazie." disse Louis mentre si dirigeva verso il letto disfatto. Raccolse il libro e tornò da Liam. Quando lo raggiunse, sollevando lo sguardo dato che era leggermente più alto di lui, spinse l'oggetto contro il suo petto. "Ma non sono un idiota, Payne. È il diario del capitano il quale, come ben sai, è il posto perfetto dove sbirciare se si vuole conoscere meglio i propri nemici."

Si volse per raggiungere la porta.  
Dietro di lui sentì un suono debole di protesta. "Ma Capitano, perlomeno sa leggere lo spagnolo?"

Louis lo ignorò. Non c'era nessuno su quella nave, perciò aveva tempo per brontolare per il fatto che la sua ciurma mettesse costantemente in dubbio le sue abilità. Sarebbe già morto da un pezzo se non avesse saputo cosa stava facendo. E _ovviamente_ non sapeva leggere lo spagnolo, ma non era quello il punto. Il punto era che uno dei suoi uomini sicuramente lo sapeva fare e gli sarebbe tornato utile per escogitare dei piani migliori per abbattere più navi nemiche in base a quello che questo capitano diceva riguardo i suoi amici.

Aprì la porta che dava sul ponte senza aspettare Liam. Non aveva dubbi che volesse prendere qualcos'altro prima di sgusciare nuovamente nella notte. Fuori il silenzio era ancora più assordante di prima. Il trambusto proveniente dai locali si era calmato e la luna brillava abbastanza da permettergli di vedere in lontananza degli uomini stesi a terra lungo le strade. Non li illuminava sufficientemente da suggerirgli se fossero ubriachi o morti ma non era una sua preoccupazione. La sua ciurma era ancora imbarcata sulla nave, aspettando che tornasse per poter salpare verso Port Royal.

Si diresse verso il molo fino alla zona dove aveva lasciato la barca. Stranamente però non c'era più la guardia al solito posto. C'era invece un altro uomo che stava camminando verso di lui. Era alto e slanciato e aveva dei folti ricci scuri che gli cadevano sulle spalle, ma il suo cappello impediva alla luna di rivelare i suoi lineamenti.

Sembrava di fretta, sfrecciando affianco a Louis così velocemente da scontrarsi con la sua spalla.

"Mi scusi—" iniziò Louis, girandosi per richiamare l'uomo, ma era già troppo lontano per sentirlo. Aveva già superato Liam, che era dieci metri più indietro rispetto a lui e sembrava altrettanto perplesso quanto Louis.

"Chi pensi sia stato?" gli chiese Liam una volta che lo raggiunse. "Grazie per avermi abbandonato, comunque."

Louis scrollò le spalle mentre guardava lo sconosciuto scomparire nella notte e rispose sottovoce: "Non lo so, ma di sicuro ha un posto dove deve andare o qualcuno che lo aspetta." Poi si volse verso Liam sorridendo. "Dovrei iniziare a mettere in dubbio le tue capacità di cavartela da solo?"

"Su un galeone spagnolo? Forse." borbottò Liam mentre ripresero a camminare.

"Non c'era nessuno a bordo."

"Che lei sappia, Capitano."

"Vero." ammise Louis. Stava per ricordare a Liam che alla fine ce l'aveva fatta, ma si imbatterono in uno spettacolo curioso. La guardia del porto. Non era sulla cassa di prima, ma c'era il suo piede che sporgeva da dietro di essa. Louis rimase in silenzio mentre gli si avvicinarono, abbastanza da poter vedere il resto del corpo.

Il suo volto era rivolto a terra. Louis scambiò degli sguardi silenziosi con Liam, e poi provò a spostare delicatamente il piede destro dell'uomo. Oscillò pigramente prima di tornare alla posizione iniziale.

"Non penso sia..." mormorò Liam, la voce ad affievolirsi mentre guardava Louis chinarsi e tirare indietro la spalla dell'uomo per rivelare la sua faccia. C'era un evidente taglio lungo la sua gola. Il sangue stava ancora sgorgando dalla ferita fresca.

"Morto? Sì." sospirò Louis lasciando andare la presa sull'uomo che ricadde a terra con un tonfo sordo. "Qualcuno l'ha sgozzato."

"Ora credo di sapere perché quell'uomo era così di fretta."

"Mm," mormorò Louis mentre si riprendeva i soldi che gli aveva precedentemente lasciato. Non aveva senso che un uomo morisse se non per riempire le tasche di Louis. "Strano che non l'abbia derubato però."

"Tra questo e la stranezza della nave spagnola completamente vuota, l'intera notte è stata insolita."

"Hai ragione, Payne, suppongo che dovremmo salvaguardarci e tornare al Pugnale prima che qualcos'altro vada storto." 


	2. RUBINO - pt. 1

Due settimane dopo Louis si trovava seduto alla sua scrivania. Attorno a lui la sua stanza era un confusionario insieme di cianfrusaglie, libri e lenzuola. Non era mai stato un tipo ordinato e non aveva mai voluto che qualcuno lo aiutasse a sistemare. Attraverso la finestra, poteva vedere Port Royal farsi sempre più piccola all'orizzonte. Davanti a lui, sulla sua scrivania, aveva steso le mappe che lui e il suo navigatore Niall avevano studiato per ore prima di decidere quale rotta prendere. Una delle mete più vicine per i tesori di Swan si trovava in un'isola del sud Africa e ci avrebbero messo mesi per arrivare a destinazione, così si erano procurati abbastanza cibo e provviste per arrivare fino in Senegal senza problemi.

Non stava leggendo le mappe però, era immerso nel quarto capitolo di un libro che aveva rubato sulla nave spagnola a Tortuga. In quel momento non se n'era reso conto, ma il libro parlava di William Shakespeare. Era una rivisitazione della sua vita e Louis ne era rimasto affascinato. Aveva sentito parlare delle sue opere teatrali e qualche membro della sua ciurma aveva messo in scena delle versioni storpiate durante alcune notti estive. Ma non conosceva molto della vita reale di Shakespeare né del fatto che non fosse rimasto molto di lui oltre alle dicerie.

Era stata una mattina tranquilla, avevano lasciato il porto e salpato verso est. Louis era appena andato a controllare la situazione e tutto stava procedendo perfettamente come sempre. Con questi uomini perlomeno. Gli ci erano voluti cinque anni per riunire un gruppo che fosse composto da pirati e allo stesso tempo da compagni fedeli. Non aveva accolto nessuno che non conoscesse il significato del duro lavoro e della lealtà. C'erano tre regole che vigevano sulla sua nave: rispettare i propri pari, rispettare quelli sotto di sé e rispettare i propri nemici. L'arroganza non portava a nulla di buono, per quanto a volte il suo atteggiamento potesse farli ricredere, ma c'era una differenza tra il lasciare che la gente pensasse che tu fossi arrogante e l'esserlo davvero. Dopotutto erano pirati. Non si trattava di un gioco che si vinceva essendo il migliore. Si vinceva giocando sporco e stando sempre due passi avanti.

Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

Louis lo riconobbe, leggero e abbastanza veloce: Ernest, uno dei ragazzi che si occupava della polvere da sparo, l'artificiere.

L'aveva accolto dopo averlo sorpreso con una mano nelle sue tasche nel Devon, tutto scheletrico.

Louis si alzò dalla sedia ed andò ad aprirgli. Immediatamente, il rumore di grida riempirono le sue orecchie. Ernest lo stava guardando con le braccia conserte. "Um, è richiesta la sua presenza, Signore."

Louis gli aveva sempre detto di chiamarlo Capitano o Louis, ma il ragazzino insisteva. "Che succede?" chiese con cautela, seguendo Ernest fuori dalla stanza. "Passeggero clandestino e non di quelli per bene." Fu tutto ciò che fornì come spiegazione.

"Non di quelli per bene?" sorrise Louis divertito. "Perché quali sono quelli per bene?" Ernest lo guardò dal basso come se fosse rimasto sorpreso dalla domanda.

"Quelli che potrebbero trovare un'occupazione, Signore."

"Interessante, adesso voglio proprio vedere di chi si tratta."

Arrivarono davanti alla ciurma di Louis raggruppata attorno alla base dell'albero maestro, la quale stava lanciando battute ed insulti a gran voce. C'era solo un modo per farli tacere tutti, così sogghignando tra sé e sé, Louis si abbassò per tirare fuori il suo pugnale dallo stivale. Era sottile e curvato lungo il guardamano, con un singolo rubino alla base.

Fece un occhiolino a Ernest e lo scagliò in mezzo alla folla.

Ernest trattenne una risata mentre la mano di Louis lasciò andare la lama. Volò sopra le teste degli uomini e si conficcò nel legno dell'albero con una vibrazione tremolante. Improvvisamente calò il silenzio e tutti si volsero verso Louis e Ernest che era in piedi dietro di lui. Poi si spostarono in modo da poterlo lasciar passare e raggiunse Liam, il suo timoniere, che era fermo con le braccia incrociate vicino al clandestino.

"Cos'abbiamo qui-" cominciò Louis, mantenendo la voce fiera e inalterata, ma si bloccò subito quando Liam si volse e lo sconosciuto apparve davanti alla sua vista.

Capì in un attimo il motivo per il quale Ernest l'aveva definito come uno a cui non avrebbero potuto affidare un lavoro.

L'uomo era piegato scomodamente sopra alcune casse, il suo petto rivolto verso l'alto e le sue mani legate davanti a sé. Ed era affascinante, semplicemente troppo bello. Questo era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare, nulla a riguardo come l'avrebbe torturato per essere salito a bordo della sua nave pirata vestito _in quel modo_. Indossava un paio di pantaloni di pelle, stretti e lucidi, i cui lacci sul davanti pendevano sfatti. La sua camicia di seta era bianca e aveva volant di pizzo lungo lo scollo che era abbastanza profondo da mettere in mostra i pochi peli chiari del suo petto. Come se non bastasse, portava alcune collane d'oro al collo, decorate con monetine, croci e perle.

Louis per poco non cadde quando alzò lo sguardo sul suo volto. Non aveva mai visto una mascella così definita. Pareva che gli stesse tagliando la pelle mentre lo osservava dal basso con i denti stretti. La sua pelle era chiaramente stata segnata dal sale e dal sole, ma la sua carnagione era chiara e giovane e aveva dei lineamenti troppo perfetti per poter essere scambiato per un figlio del re. Zigomi delicati, sopracciglia accuratamente arcuate, labbra imbronciate. E dannazione, quella curva naturale all'angolo della bocca era qualcosa che avrebbe felicemente perso giorni a fissare.

E poi i suoi capelli. Erano la parte peggiore in assoluto. Erano lunghi e scendevano in morbidi ricci sulle sue spalle. Il vento che innalzava le vele della nave vi passava attraverso come dita e Louis desiderò che fossero le sue. Voleva scattare in avanti e mettergli le mani tra le ciocche per tirargli la testa indietro in modo da sussurrargli nell'orecchio e chiedergli perché era vestito come una giovane donna che era nelle fantasie di ogni pirata. Avrebbe volutamente sfiorato le labbra contro di lui mentre glielo chiedeva, facendogli sentire il proprio battito cardiaco attraverso i polpastrelli.

L'uomo lo guardò con aria di sfida, alzando il collo in modo che Louis non dovesse farlo per lui, e così poté vedere le vene che si nascondevano sotto la sua pelle tesa.

"L'ho trovato nascosto in una delle casse." gli fece sapere Liam, guardando oltre la propria spalla ed interrompendo così i pensieri di Louis. "Cosa vuole fare di lui, Capitano?"

Louis avrebbe giurato di aver visto qualcosa attraversare gli occhi dell'uomo quando Liam si rivolse a lui. Qualcosa come sorpresa o timore.

Provò ad ignorare il modo in cui i suoi occhi da cerbiatto lo stavano osservando da dietro le ciglia. Ignorò pure la domanda di Liam, preferendo fare un passo in avanti per avvicinarsi allo sconosciuto alzando il mento.

"Chi sei?"

L'uomo rimase in silenzio. Ma la sua bocca si aprì in un sorriso storto.

Louis fece un altro passo avanti in modo da torreggiare sopra di lui.

Poi parlò piano, con estrema calma mentre lo guardava in quei magnifici occhi verdi. "Ho detto, chi sei?"

L'uomo sollevò lo sguardo, sbattendo due volte le ciglia con fare innocente per poi fargli l'occhiolino.

Louis non sapeva cosa fare. Questo era il suo problema più grande quando aveva a che fare con persone dall'aspetto simile, persone che vivevano spensierate pensando di poter ottenere quello che volevano. Come salire senza invito sulle navi pirata come se fossero loro i padroni. In ogni caso, era davvero bello.

Louis aveva bisogno di pensare e velocemente. Doveva tirare fuori un nome o un piano o anche solo una parola da quell'uomo. Solitamente Louis l'avrebbe sventrato proprio lì, gli avrebbe tolto le risposte che cercava come se fossero state denti da latte. Ma il pensiero di farlo davanti ai suoi uomini, lo faceva sentire stranamente a disagio. Temeva di perdere le parole o di ritrovarsi a fissarlo con lo sguardo sbagliato mettendosi in ridicolo davanti alla ciurma, portandola a non prenderlo più sul serio. I suoi giorni da capitano sarebbero presto finiti se avesse mostrato una tale debolezza per una creatura così bella.

"Ai vostri alloggi!" urlò improvvisamente Louis, non riuscendo proprio a distogliere lo sguardo dal punto in cui la camicia dell'uomo si aprì per esporre la sua clavicola.

Nessuno si mosse. Nemmeno Liam.

Louis sospirò seccato spostando svogliatamente gli occhi sulla folla e gridando di nuovo ma questa volta come se fossero stati sotto attacco. "Sottocoperta! Ognuno di voi!"

Ci fu un altro breve attimo in cui nessuno si mosse, poi Liam finalmente si riprese, ricordandosi di essere il secondo al comando e cominciò ad esortare tutti a darsi una mossa. "Andate giù uomini! Muovetevi."

A quel punto finalmente se ne andarono.

La porta che conduceva allo scafo della nave si chiuse con un tonfo dietro l'ultimo uomo, ma Louis poteva ancora sentire la presenza di Liam dietro di sé.

Louis non si volse quando gli disse freddamente: "Anche tu, Payne."

"Capitano?" replicò, suonando quasi tradito.

"Ho detto anche tu. Voglio dare una lezione a quest'uomo e voglio che sappia che è stato il capitano stesso a dargliela. Quando quello che resterà di lui galleggerà verso Port, il nome Tomlinson sarà l'unica cosa rimasta sulle sue labbra."

L'uomo non sembrò turbato dalle sue parole. Si limitò a guardare entrambi dal basso con aria innocente, come se non capisse la loro lingua.

Liam sospirò rassegnato e disse: "Va bene." Come se ne andò, Louis lo sentì borbottare: "Mai stato modesto nel vantarsi del proprio titolo."

Louis lo ignorò e tornò a guardare l'uomo chinato ai propri piedi. Poi incrociò le braccia e portò lo sguardo all'orizzonte, dove il blu dell'oceano si fondeva con il blu del cielo. Diede allora voce ai suoi pensieri: "Sai dove ti trovi? Conosci il nome _Pugnale Nero_?"

L'uomo non rispose. Cominciava ad innervosirlo.

Sospirò prima di fare un passo avanti ponderato, senza guardare l'uomo perché era più semplice formare un discorso in quel modo. "Va bene. Allora supponendo che ti uccida e appenda le tue interiora come esca per gli squali, preferisci dirmi qualcosa? E se ti tagliassi la lingua? Non sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno."

Si volse per catturare la sua reazione ma non vide nulla.

Ma poi scorse un accenno di sorriso all'angolo della sua bocca. Infine parlò: "Allora tu sei il Capitano Tomlinson?"

Louis si fermò e per poco non inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi.

"In persona." riuscì a dire a malapena cercando di non balbettare. Anche la sua voce era bella. Profonda e graffiata, e fin troppo virile per provenire da un viso raffinato come il suo.

"Posso vedere la tua cicatrice?" gli parve quasi divertito.

A Louis si mozzò il respiro in gola. Tutti ricordavano soltanto la sua cicatrice.

"Perché?" chiese freddamente.

L'uomo ci pensò su un attimo prima di rispondere. "Voglio assicurarmi che sia tu per davvero."

In una qualsiasi altra circostanza, Louis gliel'avrebbe volentieri mostrata per poi tagliargli la gola, ma in quel momento non poteva. Poteva solo guardarlo e chiedergli, di nuovo: "Chi sei?"

"Un ammiratore."

"Davvero?" chiese Louis dolcemente prima di riprendersi e raddrizzare di più la schiena con fare autoritario. "Un ammiratore, eh? Così hai pensato di salire a bordo della mia nave e di unirti ai miei uomini vestito in quel modo? Vestito come una- una cortigiana?"

L'uomo lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre lentamente ed intenzionalmente con un ghigno sul volto. "È questo quello che vuoi io sia per te?"

Louis scattò verso di lui, afferrando il pugnale conficcato nel legno sopra la sua testa e premendolo alla gola dell'uomo. Gli sollevò il mento con questo, poi digrignò i denti e prendendo un respiro profondo e nervoso, sibilò scandendo bene le parole: "Non ti conviene prendermi in giro, ragazzino."

Sempre con distaccata freddezza quest'ultimo rispose: "Non lo sto facendo."

"Allora cosa vuoi?" chiese Louis. Le loro facce erano così vicine che riusciva a sentire il respiro dello sconosciuto contro il collo.

"Voglio sapere perché un pirata così famoso nasconderebbe un viso così bello." continuò con un piccolo sorriso. "La tua cicatrice non è grande come la immaginavo."

"Sì? Hai una bella visuale dalla lama del mio pugnale?"

"La migliore."

"Smettila di giocare e dimmi perché non dovrei ucciderti all'istante."

Louis premette più forte la lama contro la pelle delicata sotto la sua mascella. L'uomo lo guardò dal basso deglutendo e si spinse contro il pugnale con aria di sfida sussurrando: "Fallo allora. Se ne hai il coraggio."

E- e Louis non poteva farlo. Voleva, voleva smettere di dover sopportare la sua arroganza. Eppure semplicemente non poteva. Voleva saperne di più, voleva sapere come potesse parlare con tanta facilità contro la lama di un coltello.

E segretamente, nel profondo, c'era anche il fatto che non avesse mai incontrato qualcuno di così imprudente. Louis voleva baciarlo per il suo coraggio.

L'uomo lo colse rapidamente con un sorrisetto. Resse il suo sguardo mormorando con prudenza: "Devo ammettere, sono un po' preso alla sprovvista anch'io. Non avevo idea che fossi così carino."

Louis non fu in grado di trovare una risposta tempestiva. Riusciva a sentire di nuovo il respiro dell'altro. Era lento, misurato e gli sembrò come il momento prima di un bacio.

"Cos- cosa..." sussurrò Louis, ma non riuscì a mettere insieme una frase. L'uomo era legato eppure lo aveva completamente nelle sue mani mentre Louis aveva allentato la presa sul pugnale senza accorgersene.

L'uomo rise tra sé e sé. "Invece di farfugliare, perché non mi baci?"

Louis lo guardò accigliato.

"Fallo." sussurrò ancora. "Ti sfido."

Louis si schiarì la voce prima di riuscire a pronunciare: "Non lo farò."

"Perché no? Sei il famoso pirata sodomita e non riesci nemmeno a baciarmi?"

"Non conosco neanche il tuo nome."

"Vuoi saperlo?" sussurrò sporgendosi in avanti, abbastanza vicino da poter sentire i suoi lunghi capelli sfiorargli la guancia.

Louis poté soltanto annuire e fissare le labbra dell'uomo. Era come se avesse fatto una sorta d'incantesimo su di lui. Come una sirena con il suo canto.

"Strappami la camicia." Gli occhi di Louis rimbalzarono sui suoi, lo stava osservando intensamente.

"La tua camicia?" sussurrò confuso.

L'uomo annuì. "Tagliami la camicia e poi, se davvero vorrai, potrai tagliarmi la gola."

Louis portò lo sguardo sulla camicia che svelava una parte del suo petto. Il laccio lungo la scollatura sembrava troppo delicato da tagliare via, ma il pensiero di strappare il tessuto per metterlo a nudo era troppo allettante. Louis voleva vedere i minuscoli fili di seta venire lacerati cogliendo l'aria dell'oceano come quest'uomo gli aveva tolto il fiato. C'era qualcosa di così eccitante, di così misterioso nel suo coraggio. O Louis aveva incontrato un pazzo, o un suo simile.

Non era mai successo prima.

Louis abbassò lentamente la lama dal suo collo fino a toccare l'orlo a V della scollatura. Non dovette forzare troppo, la camicia si aprì in due come burro sotto la lama affilata del pugnale. Scivolò sempre più in basso, prendendo una leggera curva verso sinistra.

Louis si fermò.

L'angolo di un tatuaggio sbucò mentre il tessuto veniva man mano tagliato. La testa di una rondine.

Louis cercò di mantenere il respiro regolare, era un tatuaggio molto comune tra i marinai dopotutto. Tagliò un altro po'.

Un altro tatuaggio apparve e Louis non riusciva più a respirare. Disegnata sul suo stomaco c'era una falena e lui conosceva qualcuno che ce l'aveva. Qualcuno con dei lunghi ricci.

Si rifiutò di crederci. Ma aveva bisogno di accertarsi che fosse vero quello a cui stava pensando.

Louis tagliò il resto della camicia in un colpo secco ma tremante e tutto il colore lasciò il suo viso. Su entrambi i fianchi aveva dipinti due rami di alloro. Gli stessi due allori che aveva sentito dire che un certo pirata avesse deciso di tatuarsi dopo aver abbattuto tre navi vicino a St Helena.

"Ma che caz..." Faceva fatica a respirare e a dire qualcosa con il nodo che gli si era formato in gola. "Tu sei-"

Guardò negli occhi dell'uomo, del Capitano Styles. Stava sorridendo apertamente da un orecchio all'altro. 

"Quindi hai intenzione di uccidermi o di baciarmi?" gli chiese, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia. Come se tutto quello fosse solamente un giochetto.

Louis non sapeva che dire o che fare. Ucciderlo o baciarlo, non poteva fare nessuna delle due cose.

Avrebbe dovuto ammazzarlo dal momento che aveva davanti Harry Styles, legato ed incapace di difendersi. Sarebbe stato così facile. Troppo facile. Solo un codardo l'avrebbe ucciso in quel modo, legato e disarmato. Non c'era rispetto. Non aveva niente a che fare con la vista del suo petto esposto al sole pulsante. Niente a che fare con le goccioline di sudore contro il suo sterno.

Louis abbassò gli occhi su di lui e sentì le guance riscaldarsi. Non c'era modo di fraintendere la situazione, il pirata che aveva di fronte stava giocando con lui. Sapeva di essere carino, sapeva che il petto di Louis era stretto in una morsa e che semplicemente dopo averlo visto non sarebbe riuscito a tagliargli la gola.

"La spavalderia di certo non ti manca." sogghignò, riportando il coltello al collo di Styles mentre cercava di non farfugliare parole insensate. "Dovrei gettarti nell'oceano immediatamente."

"Niente te lo impedisce."

"E allora che senso avrebbe?" chiese Louis. Gli si incrinò la voce, facendosi più acuta verso la fine. "Perché cazzo sali sulla mia nave e ti fai scoprire così facilmente?"

Styles si limitò a scrollare le spalle e sorrise.

"A che gioco stai giocando?" Ottenere delle rispose da parte sua si stava rivelando più doloroso dell'amputazione di Niall. Louis avvicinò il proprio volto a quello del Capitano Styles, in modo che avrebbe potuto vedere bene i canini che aveva messo in mostra.

"Rispondi."

Il Capitano Styles prese un respiro e finalmente, _finalmente_ , iniziò a dire qualcosa di interessante.

"Beh," disse mordendosi un labbro pensieroso. "A dir la verità, avevo pianificato di-"

Si fermò facendo sbuffare Louis di impazienza.

"Allora?" sussurrò talmente piano che si sentì a malapena lui stesso sovrastato ed interrotto dal cigolio di una porta. Qualcuno era salito sul ponte.

Louis sussultò scattando all'indietro. Non aveva realizzato di essersi avvicinato così tanto al volto di Styles. Si volse velocemente verso il rumore e vide due paia di occhi osservarlo dal sottocoperta. Non riuscì a capire chi fosse, ma non aveva importanza. Significava che la sua ciurma stava diventando sempre più impaziente, stava crescendo in loro la curiosità sul perché il sangue non fosse ancora filtrato attraverso le crepe delle assi del pavimento.

_Cazzo_.

Louis doveva fare qualcosa e subito.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Styles, ai suoi occhi da cerbiatto fottutamente perfetti provando ad escogitare un piano in fretta. Una soluzione per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione. Voleva del tempo per ottenere delle risposte, per convincere Styles a confessare, per capire se era già nel mezzo di uno stratagemma.

"Alzati!" gli ordinò Louis, passando abilmente il pugnale alla mano sinistra per tirare Styles dalla corda che aveva avvolta intorno alle mani. Ci volle tutta la sua forza, Styles sembrava un peso morto sotto di lui, il corpo rilassato mentre guardava Louis con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Datti una cazzo di mossa." ripeté Louis, questa volta abbassando la voce ma con tono severo. 

Alla fine Styles si mosse. Si alzò in piedi all'improvviso, facendolo quasi inciampare. Perché era più alto di lui, le sue spalle erano più ampie e grazie alla camicia lacerata, Louis poteva vedere come i suoi muscoli si muovessero sotto alla pelle.

"Dove andiamo, Capitano?" gli chiese con leggerezza, quasi educatamente. Come se non lo stesse facendo impazzire.

Louis ignorò la sua domanda. Era più facile concentrarsi in quel modo, doveva trovare una soluzione per uscirne e rimanere comunque autorevole. I suoi uomini non dovevano venire a sapere che poteva essersi addolcito, che non aveva colto l'occasione per sventrare il Capitano Styles quando aveva avuto la possibilità di farlo. Se fossero usciti e lo avessero visto, se avessero visto i suoi tatuaggi, Louis non avrebbe avuto nemmeno un secondo per spiegare perché era più prezioso da vivo. Lo avrebbero fatto a pezzi all'istante.

Louis si girò verso la porta semiaperta e cominciò a camminare verso di essa, tirando la corda attorno ai polsi dell'altro in modo che lo seguisse. Giunto lì non si fermò, invece la calpestò con forza in modo da chiuderla.

Sentì un sospiro divertito provenire da dietro di sé, una risata leggera. E Louis non aveva bisogno di girarsi per sapere che Styles aveva un ghigno stampato in faccia, comprendendo chiaramente che Louis stava facendo qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.

Louis continuò a camminare, le sue scarpe a battere pesantemente sulle travi del pontile mentre si faceva strada verso il tribordo della nave. Ovviamente Styles aveva qualcosa da ridire. "Hai intenzione di buttarmi in mare? Che noioso."

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo senza mai arrestare il passo. Quando raggiunse il parapetto, si girò e vi spinse Harry contro. 

Forse era stato troppo attento a non farlo finire in mare.

"Togliti le scarpe." gli ordinò Louis.

Styles lo guardò divertito.

"Sono tutto fuorché noioso, ora togliti quelle fottute scarpe." Louis ripeté, abbastanza piano per non farsi sentire da qualcun altro.

Il Capitano Styles alzò le spalle prima di rimuovere gli stivali che portava ai piedi. Era lì davanti a lui quasi soddisfatto una volta eseguita la sua richiesta, offrendo a Louis un sorriso smagliante.

Louis non gli concesse il piacere di una reazione. Bensì si chinò per raccogliere gli stivali. Poi colpì più volte la balaustra per creare un certo trambusto prima di gettare le scarpe in acqua.

Il volto del Capitano Styles mutò a quel punto, confuso come se pensasse che Louis fosse uscito fuori di testa. Quell'espressione gli fece trattenere un sorriso perché, finalmente, era lui ad essere un passo avanti. Quello che aveva in pugno il controllo della situazione.

Silenziosamente Louis indicò i suoi piedi intimandogli di non far rumore pressando un dito contro le proprie labbra. Afferrò poi la corda che gli teneva fermi i polsi, tornando al centro della nave e virando poi verso la sua stanza.

Il cuore di Louis stava battendo fortissimo, come non succedeva da anni. E non perché stesse nascondendo qualcosa ai suoi uomini - non era la prima volta che lo faceva dopotutto. Era conosciuto per la sua discrezione, per i suoi trucchetti. Il motivo era un altro: stava per nascondere Harry Styles nella sua cabina e riusciva a sentirlo dietro di sé mentre tentava di celare la sua risatina.

Louis lo strattonò in avanti per zittirlo un po'. Funzionò, il Capitano Styles tornò silenzioso e raddrizzò la schiena.

Eppure il suo silenzio per poco non gli fece dimenticare di mantenere il suo. Forse fu il fatto che stesse finalmente esercitando la sua autorità, o forse -se si permetteva di essere un minimo onesto con se stesso- si trattava del calore che emanavano le mani di Styles strette alla corda. Poteva anche sentire il calore del suo corpo dato che gli stava camminando vicino. 

Louis cercò di controllare il proprio sguardo quando giunse alla porta dei suoi alloggi, il quale era difficile perché sapeva che una volta aperta, sarebbe tornato a guardare quel volto dannatamente perfetto. Quando aggrappò la maniglia, strinse le labbra assieme prendendo un respiro profondo per prepararsi.

Sgusciarono all'interno e Louis, nel tentativo di impedire a Styles di vedere la propria espressione vacillante, lo spinse al centro del corridoio. Gli puntò il pugnale alla schiena per farlo avanzare fino all'ultima porta. Louis la aprì premendo la lama contro le sue costole, sollecitandolo ad entrare velocemente.

"Stai intrufolando un capitano rivale nella tua stanza alle spalle della tua ciurma?" Il Capitano Styles osservò piacevolmente divertito non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro. "Sei davvero furbo come dicono."

"Già," replicò Louis, mantenendo un tono di voce che fosse il più piatto possibile mentre inseriva la chiave nella serratura per chiuderla. Non aveva ancora intenzione di perdere quel poco di controllo che aveva su Styles. "Se c'è qualcosa che la gente dice su di te, è che ti piace giocare a tua volta. Quindi non ti ucciderò finché non avrò scoperto a quale gioco stai giocando."

"È davvero quello che dicono di me? Che mi piace giocare?" chiese Styles quasi petulante mentre lo osservava chiudere la porta. "Sono molto più che solo _giocoso_."

"Non è la parola che userei io." rispose Louis avvicinandosi a lui in modo da poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. Era più alto di lui di almeno dieci centimetri, avendo così le labbra al suo livello.

"Che parola useresti?" Louis lo spinse, facendolo sbattere contro la scrivania.

"Esibizionista."

Le sue cosce colpirono il tavolo ma non vacillò. Anzi si abbassò su di esso per sedervisi. Come se quello fosse un incontro casuale.

"Esibizionista?" ripeté Styles pensieroso.

"Mh." annuì Louis mentre si abbassava al suo fianco per aprire il cassetto superiore e tirare fuori una corda molto lunga. "Quello che ho sentito dire su di te è che sei un ostentatore e che ti piace fare grandi scenate per qualsiasi cosa." 

"Non propriamente." disse Styles. "Beh, lo farei in realtà. Ma non sono esibizionista per il gusto di farlo, non hanno tutti i torti."

"E perché allora?" chiese Louis richiudendo il cassetto.

"Sicuramente sai la risposta, _Capitano Sodomita_. L'infamia che ostentiamo è più grande di quello che siamo. È tutta una messa in scena per far sì che la gente pensi in un certo modo di noi. Tu e il tuo volto nascosto, la tua cicatrice e i tuoi assalti notturni letali."

"Tu e la tua boccaccia, suppongo?" Louis fece un passo indietro per guardarlo dal basso con una mano sul fianco. Un sorriso gli incurvò l'angolo della bocca.

"È grande solamente quando lo voglio." rispose Harry ed osò fargli l'occhiolino, il bastardo.

Louis non seppe cosa dire a quel punto.

Perciò si limitò a sospirare e ad annodare la corda che aveva appena preso, a quella che gli legava i polsi. Ci fu un momento di silenzio mentre Louis era concentrato nel stringere i nodi in modo che non potesse slegarli e in cui il Capitano Styles respirava contro la sua frangia. E poi, con calma e premura, Harry mormorò: "Sai, con tutte le storie che ho sentito riguardo il tuo umorismo, di sicuro non hai molto da dire."

Louis non gli avrebbe detto che fosse dovuto al fatto che fosse più carino di quello che aveva previsto e che lo rendeva nervoso.

"Potresti dirmi cosa stai pianificando, sai," aggiunse Styles, il tono di voce provocatorio. "È lì dove siamo diretti?"

Louis alzò lo sguardo in tempo per vederlo indicare con un cenno della testa le carte, le mappe sparse per tutta la sua scrivania. 

"Non-" iniziò a dire, tirando le corde attorno ai suoi polsi per distogliere i suoi occhi dal tavolo. "Non sono affari che ti riguardano. Su questa nave sei un ostaggio, non un capitano."

"In ogni modo riconosco quella scatola. Le mappe di Swan." Stava fottutamente sorridendo mentre lo diceva. "In cerca di qualche tesoro prezioso?"

Pareva non esistere una risposta giusta da dargli. Dirgli di sì avrebbe significato ammettere che era alla ricerca di oro, dirgli di no e gli avrebbe fatto credere di essere stupido per aver trovato le mappe senza seguirle. In qualunque caso, Styles ora sapeva che possedeva quelle mappe.

"Vieni." gli disse invece, tirando la corda in modo che si spostasse dalla scrivania. Si lasciò manovrare abbastanza pigramente, come se non gli importasse davvero che Louis lo stesse legando, sembrava molto più interessato ad avere una conversazione.

"Se non hai intenzione di dirmelo, ti posso dire io cosa ho progettato, se ti va."

"Certo." disse Louis, guidandolo verso il bordo del proprio letto. Voleva riprendersi il pieno controllo, provando a metterlo in difficoltà, per farlo sentire meno cinico, meno a suo agio. L'avrebbe legato ma non dove avrebbe potuto riposare le gambe.

La sbarra sopra il suo letto a baldacchino era perfetta. L'avrebbe lasciato lì in piedi finché non avrebbe saputo che farsene di lui.

"Bene," cominciò il Capitano Styles. "Avevo pianificato di rimanere nascosto più a lungo, in quanto volevo aspettare che la tua nave fosse al largo per poter uscire di notte e rubare dei vestiti più appropriati. Avevo pensato di offrirmi per lavorare e quindi camuffarmi tra i tuoi uomini per un po' in modo da poter scoprire chi fossi nel frattempo-"

"Mi stai dicendo che tu, Capitano Harry Styles sei salito sulla mia nave da solo? Per fare cosa? Diventare parte della mia ciurma e scoprire la mia routine giornaliera?"

"Pensaci un attimo," sorrise Harry mentre Louis lo avvicinò ai piedi del letto alzandosi sulle punte per raggiungere la sbarra dove legare la corda. "Sei Louis Tomlinson, capitano del Pugnale Nero. Sei l'unico in questi mari che sia in competizione con me. Ora immagina se riuscissi ad abbatterti dall'interno, da solo, senza i miei uomini."

"Si beh, non direi che abbia funzionato no?" lo canzonò Louis con un sorrisetto, fermandosi per osservare l'espressione di Styles.

"A mio favore però," disse l'altro mentre Louis tirava la corda in modo da sollevargli le braccia sopra la testa. "Non avevo idea che fossi così bello."

"Bello?" chiese Louis sorpreso. Era in piedi davanti a lui, a meno di un passo dal suo volto. Smise di tirare la corda e lo guardò negli occhi incuriosito. Le braccia di Styles erano alzate sopra le loro teste, pesanti e abbandonate, ma Louis non notò il peso che stava reggendo in mano. 

Harry lo guardò dall'alto. "Non lo sai? Non te lo dice mai nessuno?"

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia non sapendo cosa dire. "Io- di solito vedono solo i tatuaggi o la cicatrice."

"La cicatrice." sorrise Styles. "La famigerata cicatrice da sodomita. La S racchiusa in un cerchio... dimmi _Louis_ , sei davvero un sodomita o è soltanto una semplice S?"

La sua voce vacillò quando rispose serio. "Non sarà mai soltanto una semplice S."

Il sorriso del Capitano Styles si scaldò a quella conferma, per poi diventare maligno, derisorio. "Allora perché non mi hai ancora baciato?"

"Perché dovrei baciarti?"

"Perché almeno se hai intenzione di uccidermi alla fine di questo-" Il Capitano Styles si fermò per qualche instante. I suoi occhi sembrarono scurirsi, il verde delle iridi divenne del colore delle foreste, delle piante rampicanti alle quali Louis non poteva sfuggire. I suoi denti parvero brillare. Poi abbassò le braccia che portò a circondare il collo di Louis, sempre con la corda a tenergli uniti i polsi e lo spinse verso di sé, in modo che i loro volti quasi si toccavano e Louis non poteva allontanarsi. "Perché non divertirti un po' prima..."

Il petto di Louis si strinse in una morsa. Il suo cuore per poco non scoppiò da quanto forte batteva. Era come se un coltello gli fosse stato conficcato in gola, pulsando calore per tutto il corpo mentre moriva dissanguato.

Il Capitano Styles non aveva un coltello con sé ma aveva le parole giuste per colpirlo e poi quegli occhi e quel sorriso, ed era la cosa più disarmante che avesse mai visto.

Provò a regolarizzare il respiro senza che l'altro lo capisse. Erano abbastanza vicini da poter assaggiare l'oceano sulle labbra dell'altro. E Louis lo voleva, era intossicante venire preso alla sprovvista da qualcuno che potenzialmente avrebbe potuto sconfiggerlo. O che sarebbe potuto essere un suo eguale.

Ma arrendersi così facilmente sarebbe stato un suicidio. Il Capitano Styles era stato troppo accomodante, d'altronde era conosciuto come la volpe dei mari. Furbo ed evasivo nell'escogitare piani strategici tanto quanto lui. Harry Styles non vinceva battaglie con la violenza. Le vinceva con arguzia, fascino, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento.

"So cosa stai facendo," mormorò Louis di rimando, con gli occhi assottigliati e provando a calmare il battito cardiaco. "Non hai possibilità di uccidermi se non slego queste corde."

"Non ho bisogno di venire slegato per ucciderti." sussurrò Harry. I suoi avambracci erano caldi attorno al suo collo.

"Eppure," ghignò Louis, tirando improvvisamente la corda riportandogli le braccia sopra la testa. Erano abbastanza sollevate che riusciva a sfiorare con le dita la sbarra alla quale era annodata la corda e da farlo alzare sulle punte dei piedi. 

Dalle sue labbra uscì un leggero lamento.

Louis fece un altro nodo alla corda prendendo un passo indietro per osservare la sua creazione. Styles era come un dipinto chiaroscuro, che si contorceva dal soffitto su cui era appeso. Il suo petto nudo era l'unico dettaglio luminoso nella stanza di mogano, illuminato dai raggi di sole che filtravano attraverso la finestra. La sua pelle sembrava quasi bagnata, dorata e ricoperta di perline di sudore. Se per il caldo dell'esterno o per il calore proveniente dal corpo di Louis, non voleva saperlo.

Era difficile non perdersi a fissarlo, ma Louis si permise di farlo dal momento che gli occhi dell'altro uomo erano chiusi. Aveva la testa piegata all'indietro ed i suoi capelli gli ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle. Ed era osceno, con quei ricci lunghi e i resti della camicia strappata che penzolavano ai suoi fianchi come acqua sugli scogli. Da una parte il tessuto di seta tutto stropicciato, dall'altra le braccia ed il petto scolpiti e definiti.

Alla fine il Capitano Styles sembrò riprendersi, quindi sollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi di Louis. Erano lucidi.

"Per quanto tempo dovrò rimanere così?" chiese con voce graffiata.

"Finché non inizierai a comportarti come si deve."

Louis si dilettò a dirlo. Poteva essere fastidioso quanto lui.

Ma nonostante il suo divincolarsi, quel luccichio nei suoi occhi verdi e quel rosso sulle sue guance, Styles era sempre lo stesso, pronto a ribattere. Sorrise di sbieco. "Immagino che staremo insieme per sempre allora."

Louis alzò un sopracciglio interdetto, doveva trovare qualcosa da dirgli.

"Sei sicuro di resistere così a lungo?"

Non nascose il proprio ghigno, potevano benissimo giocare in due.

"Ti lascerò scoprire quanto posso resistere, se vuoi." Il Capitano Styles suggerì ondeggiando appena dalla trave.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò dandogli le spalle. Non sopportava più la sua vista, era frustrante, sia per la sua mente che per i suoi pantaloni. E non poteva sapere con certezza se intendesse davvero quello che stava dicendo; per quello che ne sapeva poteva star giocando con lui. Magari lo stava provocando approfittandone delle sue inclinazioni quando a differenza sua non ricambiava quell'interesse. Tutto quanto per ottenere ciò che voleva, per vincere. 

Perciò Louis si tenne occupato con le mappe, raccogliendole in una pila per poi inserirle dentro la scatola e nel cassetto più in basso - quello con la serratura. Provò ad ignorare gli occhi che gli stavano bruciando la schiena mentre le nascondeva ma era complicato. L'aria tra loro si fece sempre più statica, densa. Louis poté giurare di percepire ogni singola particella di polvere che fluttuava tra loro. Rese l'atmosfera nella stanza più opprimente, come se riuscisse persino a percepire la condensa sui vetri delle finestre. Era quasi soffocante.

Chiuse il cassetto, si raddrizzò girandosi nuovamente prima di dire: "Non tornerò finché non calerà la notte. Se al mio ritorno vedrò anche solo un filo allentato su quella corda, sei morto Capitano Styles."

"Lo prometto," replicò dolcemente. "Se mi prometti una cosa in cambio." Louis lo guardò con aspettativa.

"Chiamami Harry."

"Harry?"

"Cosa?" chiese innocentemente. "Come hai detto tu, non sono più un capitano qui dentro."

Louis pensò a quelle parole mentre si dirigeva verso la porta che portava sul ponte, facendo rimbalzare le chiavi in una mano. Perché Harry Styles non era più un capitano senza una nave o un equipaggio, con i polsi legati alla trave di un letto. Ma chiamarlo con il suo nome di battesimo era così familiare, così amichevole.

Louis poteva dire di rispettare quell'uomo, ma sarebbe finita lì. Non erano amici.

Louis si bloccò per un momento con la mano sulla maniglia della porta prima di voltarsi e dire: "Ci penserò, Styles."

Lasciò la stanza subito dopo.


	3. RUBINO - pt. 2

La brezza fresca dell'oceano lo accolse insieme al suono della sua ciurma intenta a lavorare. Riuscirono a calmare un po' il suo cuore trepidante. Nessuno lo stava guardando con sospetto.

Si fermò un momento chiudendo gli occhi e permettendo al sole di scaldargli le guance, mentre ascoltava il rumore familiare delle onde contro la prua della nave, il frusciare rilassante delle vele. Poi prese un altro respiro profondo e con un sorriso sicuro sulle labbra, raggiunse il ponte di comando.

Liam era appoggiato contro il timone, una mano stretta ad esso e una a sistemarsi gli occhiali. Quando vide Louis salire l'ultimo scalino, gli sorrise e alzò le sopracciglia.

"Sei vivo." constatò sorridendo e spostandosi appena per non perdere la presa sul timone.

"Sei al comando?" gli chiese Louis divertito. "Non è da te."

"Niall si sta sistemando la gamba."

"Ah," sospirò Louis mentre si avvicinò al parapetto che dava sul ponte principale. Al di sotto i pirati stavano seguendo come sempre i loro compiti, pulendo il pavimento, annodando le corde, sistemando il sartiame. Si volse verso Liam in modo da appoggiarsi con la schiena alla ringhiera di legno incrociando le braccia al petto. "Si stanno comportando tutti bene là sotto?"

"Per quanto sia possibile per un gruppo di pirati." sorrise Liam. "Anche se Tavis sta perdendo sangue dal naso, credo che avesse la testa fuori quando gli hai chiuso la porta in faccia o qualcosa del genere. Non ho visto."

Louis si morse le labbra soprappensiero, pensando a qualcosa da dire che risultasse naturale.

"Tempismo sfortunato, ricordami di dargli il doppio della sua razione stasera."

"Va bene." rispose Liam.

Niall apparve a quel punto. Lo sentirono arrivare ancora prima di vederlo, grazie a quel rumore familiare della sua gamba di legno a battere sul ponte.

"Giorno Capitano!" esclamò Niall allegramente, il volto gli si illuminò nel momento stesso in cui il sole lo colpì.

"Buongiorno Ni." gli sorrise Louis a sua volta. Per essere il più lento a bordo della nave, Niall non sembrava mai abbattuto da quel suo difetto. Infatti sembra solamente lamentarsi quando gli veniva affidato più lavoro del previsto.

"Ho sentito che hai gettato il tuo visitatore in mare stamattina," continuò avvicinandosi per prendere il posto di Liam al timone. "Che noioso!"

Louis rise tra sé e sé replicando poi: "Beh, era davvero un uomo noioso dopotutto. Un po' uno spreco in realtà."

"Non sembrava dai vestiti che indossava. Chi era?"

"Soltanto un qualunque viscido marinaio, era tutto per una scommessa."

"Una scommessa?" chiese Liam. "Cazzo, c'aveva le palle."

"Beh ora non è più un problema." replicò Louis, girandosi per osservare la sua ciurma. Ne aveva abbastanza di quella storia e tra tutti su quella nave, odiava mentire a Liam e a Niall in particolare. Eppure, l'avrebbero ucciso all'istante se avessero scoperto che aveva lasciato il Capitano Harry Styles da solo nella sua stanza. "Come prosegue la rotta?"

Lanciò uno sguardo verso l'alto dove si trovava Tavis, in cima alla coffa. Era a malapena una sagoma contro il cielo ma Louis riusciva lo stesso a scorgere il cannocchiale che teneva in mano.

"Tutto libero finora, alcune navi qua e là ma nessuno che proverebbe ad attaccarci. Dovremmo allontanarci dalle isole in due giorni."

"Speriamo che rimanga così per tutto il mese che impiegheremo a raggiungere il Senegal. Per una volta vorrei viaggiare senza problemi."

"Meglio sperare in un miracolo allora, Capitano." scherzò Niall.

"Ci puoi scommettere," sospirò Louis, affondando le unghie nel legno del parapetto. "Ci puoi scommettere."

⎈⎈⎈

Il resto della giornata passò velocemente.

Soprattutto perché Louis non poteva rifugiarsi nel suo alloggio e dedicarsi alla lettura di un buon libro, e se voleva rimanere sul ponte senza destare sospetti, doveva sembrare impegnato.

Perciò passò la maggior parte del tempo nella sala di navigazione, facendo ciò che odiava di più in assoluto: pulire.

Non era nemmeno così sporco da essere necessario, Niall e Liam erano abbastanza ordinati, ma gli scaffali che contenevano le mappe avevano bisogno di una spolverata. Tolse tutte le mappe, una ad una, prendendosi del tempo per srotolarle e studiarle così da memorizzarle prima di riporle sugli scaffali. Trovò anche qualche illustrazione di mostri marini che non aveva avuto il tempo di notare prima, calamari e serpenti giganti. Quando terminò, ogni mappa era posta in ordine alfabetico e perfettamente allineata in modo che nessuna spiccasse più delle altre.

Niall avrebbe sicuramente pensato che era impazzito se l'avesse visto. Per quel motivo Louis spinse qualche rotolo verso il fondo. Così sembrava più disordinato, più da Louis.

La cena fu annunciata proprio quando il cielo cominciò a diventare arancione e Louis si ritrovò a ringraziare un Dio in cui non credeva. Perché cena significava tramonto e tramonto significava che poteva tornare in camera sua senza dare a Harry Styles la soddisfazione di sapere che Louis non poteva stargli lontano.

Si costrinse a mangiare lentamente e a sedersi con Tavis che era ferito in modo da potersi assicurare che avesse la sua razione extra e abbastanza attenzione per non mettere in dubbio il motivo per cui l'avesse colpito in primo luogo. Gli dava il pretesto di spingere cibo extra sul suo piatto senza ulteriori domande.

Quando tutti gli altri ebbero finito di cenare e passarono a bere birra e a narrarsi storie, Louis sgattaiolò via con il suo piatto ancora mezzo pieno. Si trascinò tra gli uomini rumorosi e i pochi bambini esili fino alle scale del ponte, il rumore calmo delle onde annerite del cielo notturno a fare da sottofondo.

C'erano ancora uomini in vedetta che sorvegliavano il mare aperto, ma non avrebbero fatto caso a lui. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che Louis sceglieva di finire la cena nella sua stanza.

Si diresse quindi in direzione degli alloggi sul retro della nave, assicurandosi di tenere la testa alta ed il suo modo di fare insospettabile mentre attraversava la stanza del timoniere e si dirigeva verso la propria porta.

Il suo cuore iniziò subito a battere più velocemente. E non riusciva a convincersi ad aprire la porta una volta per tutte.

La mano di Louis quasi tremò mentre spinse la chiave nella serratura e la girò fino a farla scattare. Un brivido lo percorse quando abbassò la maniglia.

Louis aprì la porta e fu accolto dall'oscurità.

Harry era lì, poteva sentire i suoi piedi colpire il pavimento e il suo respiro tranquillo. Ma era troppo buio per vederlo particolarmente bene. Per vedere se fosse ancora legato o se stesse semplicemente fingendo di esserlo.

Louis si maledisse per non aver portato con sé una lampada. Avrebbe dovuto accendere quella al suo capezzale, sperando che Harry non l'avrebbe assalito.

"Styles?" sussurrò Louis attentamente mentre si voltava e chiudeva a chiave la porta dietro di sé.

"Mm." fu la risposta silenziosa dell'altro.

"Sei ancora legato?"

"Mm."

"... puoi parlare?"

"Mhm." Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo. Harry Styles era una persona molto frustrante.

Louis posò con cura il piatto sul comodino e sguainò la spada dal suo fianco. Non si sarebbe fidato facilmente di qualunque cosa Harry avrebbe detto. In caso di attacco, perlomeno sarebbe stato preparato.

"Accenderò alcune candele." dichiarò Louis. "Non muoverti."

"Mm."

Louis prese il fucile dal comodino, vicino a dove aveva messo il piatto. Era una vecchia pistola malandata, modificata in modo da creare delle scintille anziché proiettili, ed era un po' difficile da attivare, ma era la cosa migliore che avesse per accendere il fuoco. Louis mise del filo di lana soffice tra la pietra focaia e la martellina e poi premette il grilletto. Immediatamente, la pietra focaia colpì il metallo e provocò un piccolo bagliore che bruciò il filo. Ci soffiò sopra finché non si illuminò e riuscì ad ottenere una fiamma.

Louis alzò gli occhi e riuscì a distinguere la sagoma del corpo di Harry in fondo al letto. Era ancora troppo difficile vedere se le corde fossero al loro posto.

Louis tenne la spada in mano mentre accese la lampada accanto al letto e poi le candele pendenti dal centro del soffitto. Lentamente, la stanza prese forma nella luce soffusa della candela e Louis riuscì finalmente a vedere Harry.

Era ancora legato. I suoi polsi erano tesi dalla corda mentre stava lì, appoggiato ad uno dei pilastri del letto. Aveva la testa chinata in avanti, molleggiante tra le braccia e aveva una gamba adagiata contro il bordo del letto.

"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese Louis, guardando l'angolazione fastidiosa della sua gamba.

"Sto— Sto cercando di alleggerire il peso di una gamba alla volta in modo da riposarle." La sua voce risuonò roca, quasi sfinita.

"Oh." sussurrò Louis.

"Louis?" chiese Harry.

"Si?"

"Penso che la mia spavalderia abbia avuto la meglio su di me," ammise. "Non ho mai pensato al cibo né all'acqua o al bagno ma ora ne avrei bisogno."

"Oh." disse Louis nuovamente. Aveva portato del cibo con sé, ma non aveva considerato la possibilità che il Capitano avrebbe potuto farsela addosso nella sua stanza. "Hai...?"

Harry scosse la testa. "Ma posso... posso usare i servizi, per favore?"

"I servizi? Dove siamo, in Inghilterra?" scherzò Louis, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera. Harry non rise. Quindi Louis fece un passo avanti e si arrese.

"Sì, certo. Ma vengo con te."

Louis pensò di fare una battuta a riguardo, ma Harry si limitò ad aspettare in silenzio di vederlo sciogliere la corda. Il che significava che Harry stava per estrarre qualcos'altro, o che Louis lo aveva lasciato in uno stato terribile.

Louis sciolse la corda dal letto in modo che Harry potesse abbassare le braccia. Fece una smorfia che lo fece sentire in colpa e guardare altrove.

"Che c'è?"

Harry gli mostrò un sorriso amaro. "La corda mi ha tagliato i polsi."

"Merda, scusa." disse Louis troppo in fretta, con troppa facilità.

"Avrei fatto lo stesso con te." replicò Harry, il suo sorriso leggermente più ampio ora che poteva tenere giù le mani.

"Davvero?" domandò Louis, estraendo il resto della corda e facendo attenzione a non fargli male.

"Certo." Harry rifletté ad alta voce con un sorriso ironico. "Catturare il famoso Louis Tomlinson? Sarei un pazzo ad ucciderlo semplicemente."

"E perché?" chiese ancora Louis mentre finalmente liberava l'ultima corda.

"Possiamo anche essere capitani di navi rivali, ma ciò non significa che non ti rispetto."

"Quindi non mi ucciderai perché mi rispetti?"

"Non così facilmente, no. Ma non ci sono molti uomini in questo mondo che rispetto, io e te siamo molto simili. Abbiamo gli stessi obiettivi e coglierei ogni opportunità per entrare nella tua mente, per vedere il mondo attraverso i tuoi occhi. Te l'ho detto, sono un tuo ammiratore."

"Uh uhm," replicò Louis, per nulla convinto. "C'è solo un problema, Styles."

"Mm?"

"Questa mattina mi hai detto che vorresti conoscermi meglio in modo da potermi distruggere da solo."

"Beh..." grugnì Harry a voce alta e colpevole.

"Potrei voler fare lo stesso." sogghignò Louis.

Louis lo condusse nel minuscolo bagno appena fuori dalla sua stanza. Era l'unico a bordo con un impianto idraulico ed era immensamente grato di averlo quella notte.

Louis si aspettava che sarebbe stato più imbarazzante di quanto in realtà non fu, guardare Harry mentre usava il bagno, ma quest'ultimo non sembrava aver alcun pudore. Era troppo distratto dal bruciore dei suoi polsi. Infatti provò a sciogliere i lacci dei pantaloni ma non ci riuscì, perché la corda sfregava contro la pelle ferita, quindi a denti stretti si rivolse a Louis e gli chiese dolorosamente: "Puoi aiutarmi?"

Louis sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma le bruciature procurate dalla corda erano colpa sua, quindi suppose di doverglielo.

Louis con riluttanza alzò le sopracciglia e sospirò. "Va bene, ma niente commenti."

Harry gli sorrise mentre si inginocchiava davanti a lui. "Cosa? Niente battute su di te che mi stai finalmente togliendo i pantaloni?"

"Esattamente." disse Louis con tono piatto mentre armeggiava con i lacci dei suoi pantaloni, contento che la scarsa luminosità gli avrebbe risparmiato di essere visto.

Naturalmente con l'altro, essendo il fottuto Harry Styles, tutto doveva essere più difficile del necessario. Aveva fatto un nodo doppio.

Louis si morse il labbro mentre si concentrava a districarlo. Solitamente non sarebbe stato difficile. Un semplice doppio nodo non sarebbe stato dannatamente difficile. Ma questo era attaccato ai pantaloni che circondavano il cavallo del capitano Harry Styles, il che lo rendeva più impacciato del solito. Lo rendeva fin troppo consapevole del fatto che con solo una mossa sbagliata, avrebbe avuto le battute del riccio all'orecchio sul fatto che fosse bravo con le mani.

Perciò gli ci volle più tempo del previsto. "Ti stai divertendo laggiù?" gli chiese Harry.

Louis lo guardò dal basso e lo trovò ghignante e quella non era neanche la parte peggiore. Era la vista del suo bel volto giovane da quell'angolazione. Da quel punto di vista in cui Louis si era spesso trovato quando si era trovato ubriaco sulle spiagge del Madagascar quasi un anno prima dopo essersi imbattuto in un uomo affascinante in una delle taverne locali.

"Tantissimo guarda." Louis tentò con fare sarcastico ma la sua voce si incrinò e lo tradì. Harry rise.

Louis si schiarì la gola e strattonò i lacci in modo da scioglierli e così i fianchi di Harry vennero spinti in avanti.

"Ecco fatto." disse Louis fermamente. "Ora piscia."

"Sì, Capitano." sorrise Harry.

Louis rimase lì appoggiato al muro mentre Harry si liberava e cercò di non guardare. No, si assicurò di non guardare. Tenne gli occhi fermi sul viso di Harry, guardandolo con le braccia conserte e la testa leggermente inclinata all'indietro, così almeno appariva annoiato. Quindi Harry non avrebbe immaginato che il suo cuore stesse battendo forte. In modo che non avrebbe svelato i suoi pensieri più di quanto non avesse già fatto.

Fu davvero difficile, ma Louis ci riuscì. Anche quando Harry mosse le sopracciglia con aria provocatoria e lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero verso i punti in cui probabilmente le sue mani stavano cercando di sistemarsi senza sfregare contro le restrizioni.

Quando ebbe finito, per fortuna Harry riuscì a rivestirsi da solo. Ma si rivolse ancora a Louis e gli chiese di legargli i pantaloni.

Louis cercò di rimanere impassibile mentre si allontanava dal muro e afferrava i lacci senza guardare in basso. Non avrebbe guardato. Afferrò un laccio per mano e tenne gli occhi su quelli di Harry. Li tirò duramente e disse mentre li annodava: "Questa è l'unica volta che lo faccio."

Harry non sembrò convinto.

Louis lo ignorò e lo ricondusse in camera. Fece un cenno verso il letto affinché Harry si sedesse e poi, quando lo fece, si mise le mani sui fianchi e chiese: "Hai fame o vuoi prima cambiare le corde?"

"Uhm," pensò Harry ad alta voce, guardandosi i polsi. Louis adesso poteva vedere quanto fossero arrossati e graffiati. "Mi fanno male ma non mangio da ieri."

"Maledizione." imprecò Louis sottovoce, dirigendosi già verso il piatto che aveva lasciato sul comodino. "Non c'è da stupirsi che tu fossi così silenzioso quando sono entrato."

"Mm..." mormorò Harry stancamente.

Louis si sedette sul letto accanto all'altro e sollevò il piatto, dimenticando per una frazione di secondo che le sue mani erano in uno stato abbastanza precario.

"Oh. Prima dovrei cambiare le corde."

Harry scosse la testa. "Mi fanno male quando le muovo, nessuna corda sarà d'aiuto."

"Beh, non ti libererò del tutto."

"Allora," sospirò Harry, gli occhi stretti in due fessure. "dovrai darmi da mangiare."

"Io..." Louis fece per protestare, ma dopotutto che altre scelte aveva? Poteva semplicemente gettare il cibo a terra e lasciare che Harry mangiasse come un cane. Era ciò che si meritava per essere salito a bordo così teatralmente, ma alla fine era Harry Styles. C'era una sorta di cameratismo alla base di tutta la faccenda. Era difficile da definire, ma sapeva che anche lui lo sentiva, gli aveva appena detto come lo rispettasse. Louis non era lì per umiliarlo, era lì per scoprire cosa nascondesse.

Non valeva la pensa giocare per vigliaccheria. "Va bene," accettò Louis. "ma solo per stanotte." Harry annuì.

E così Louis lo imboccò, un boccone alla volta. Forse non era così produttivo dargli pezzi così piccoli, ma Harry mangiava tirando prima fuori la lingua. Sembrava sempre stenderla in modo che Louis vi posasse un pezzo di maiale o patata. Era semplicemente affascinante. Harry sembrava fare tutto così apertamente, così esageratamente. In modo super appariscente.

"Che c'è?" sorrise Harry confuso, quando vide gli occhi di Louis posarsi sulla sua bocca aperta.

"Niente." disse Louis piano. Sembrava che i suoi occhi non volessero collaborare.

"Mi stai fissando."

"Sto cercando di darti da mangiare."

"Sì, ma mi stai fissando la bocca."

"Sto guardando dove puntare la forchetta, così da non infilzarti."

"Certo," rispose Harry, assolutamente non convinto. "Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa, ho la gola asciutta e questa carne è un po' secca."

Louis rispose disinteressato: "Manderò i tuoi complimenti allo chef."

"Per favore fallo," sorrise Harry. "Dopo l'acqua però."

"Non la birra?"

"Odio la birra."

Louis fece una faccia pensierosa e poi chiese: "Rum?"

"Stai forse cercando di farmi ubriacare?"

"No," ribatté Louis, infilzando un pezzo di carota sul piatto poggiato in grembo. "Me lo stavo solo chiedendo."

"Cosa preferisci?"

"Mi piacciono entrambi."

"Me lo ricorderò."

"Per cosa?"

"Per quando finalizzerò il mio piano e ti taglierò la testa." sorrise Harry.

"Non riuscirai a tagliarmi la testa se non mangi, Styles." replicò Louis. Quindi gli spinse in bocca una forchettata di cibo prima che potesse dire altro. Mentre Harry masticava, Louis posò il piatto ed estrasse una fiaschetta dal fianco. Era una piccola bottiglia in metallo, rilegata in pelle nera con un marchio JM sul davanti. Stava per Jules Mercury, il suo pseudonimo sulla terra ferma. Tolse il tappo e attese che Harry finisse.

Era lentissimo a mangiare.

Louis stava sorridendo quando Harry finì. Si erano guardati negli occhi per tutto il tempo che Harry aveva masticato mentre Louis aspettava, e questo lo stordì per un attimo. Era terribilmente facile stare con lui quando non si stuzzicavano a vicenda.

Mentre finalmente Harry mandava giù l'ultimo boccone e gli sorrise, Louis portò la fiasca alle labbra dell'uomo e la inclinò con attenzione. La gola di Harry sobbalzava ad ogni sorso ed emetteva anche piccoli versi di piacere.

Louis desiderò che la bottiglia fosse più grande, cosicché avrebbe potuto vederlo bere più a lungo.

Ma non lo era e l'acqua finì, e Harry non fece alcun sforzo per nascondere il modo in cui la sua lingua sfiorava lentamente il labbro inferiore per raccogliere le ultime gocce.

"Te ne darò ancora dopo che ti ho sistemato." gli fece sapere Louis, riavvitando il tappo prima di gettare la fiasca sul letto.

"Sì signore."

"E rimani lì mentre cerco nuove corde, ok?" lo avvertì Louis. "Non ho bisogno di ricordarti che sei ferito e che ho diversi coltelli in possesso."

"Quanti?" Harry alzò le sopracciglia incuriosito.

"Non è necessario che tu lo sappia," rispose alzandosi. "Non ora che conosco il tuo piano."

"Dannazione." sorrise Harry.

Louis si diresse verso un baule all'angolo della stanza e il suo cuore scalpitò quando si rese conto di cosa stava per aprire. Sapeva già che Harry avrebbe fatto qualche osservazione spiacevole. E sapeva anche che sarebbe stato terribile perché ciò che Harry avrebbe commentato, sarebbe stato molto vicino alla realtà.

Ma non c'era altra scelta per i polsi di Harry. O accettava l'imbarazzo o lasciava libero l'uomo. C'era sempre la possibilità di lasciarlo così com'era, di riattaccarlo al letto e aspettare che la corda lo corrodesse fino alle ossa, ma Louis non lo considerò nemmeno.

Quindi trattenne il respiro e si avvicinò al baule.

Era abbastanza spazioso e pieno di cappotti, camicie e pellicce e di quel genere di indumenti che Louis non indossava molto spesso. Questo era il suo baule di vestiti che indossava solo per se stesso, nelle notti in cui si ubriacava da solo o con Liam. Si abbellivano con piume e pelli e si lasciavano andare senza preoccuparsi dell'infamia e del nome che avevano creato per se stessi.

Ma non c'erano solo bei vestiti lì dentro. C'erano anche imbracature e cinturini in pelle e il genere di cose che Louis non aveva lasciato toccare nemmeno a Liam. Erano per lui e i suoi pretendenti, i suoi compagni notturni. Tra queste c'erano un paio di manette in pelle, con fibbie e chiusure vere e proprie.

Louis frugò all'interno fino a quando non le trovò proprio in fondo, sotto un cappotto di pelle di ghepardo. E molto timidamente, le tirò fuori.

"Queste dovrebbero essere più adatte per i tuoi polsi." disse senza girarsi verso Harry, temendo la sua espressione.

Ovviamente Harry stava sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro, così tanto che Louis poteva sentire la sua risata derisoria mentre diceva: "Non c'è da meravigliarsi che io sia restato qui tutto il giorno, sembra che il nostro micidiale Capitano abbia un debole per essere legato."

Louis fu rapido con la sua risposta, ma se ne uscì un po' troppo bruscamente, troppo insicuro. "Non sai perché le ho." Si riprese e poi aggiunse, con più calma: "E devo ricordarti che se non fosse per queste, saresti presto sulla buona strada per perdere le mani."

"Va bene." concesse Harry anche se si morse il labbro.

Louis prese rapidamente un pezzo di stoffa e una bottiglia di rum dalla sua scrivania. Quindi andò verso la sua cassettiera e tirò fuori una camicia da un cassetto, era bianca e di lino e aveva due nappe di perline lungo il colletto.

"Dammi le mani." ordinò Louis, sedendosi di nuovo accanto a Harry. Quest'ultimo gli offrì i polsi e osservò attentamente Louis mentre iniziava a sciogliere il nodo tra di loro.

Louis stava guardando con attenzione le dita di Harry mentre lo faceva. Su ogni dito portava un anello, alcuni erano d'oro, altri d'argento, ma erano tutti usurati, segno che li avesse indossati nell'oceano per molti anni. Uno aveva il simbolo di un leone con un zaffiro tra i denti. Le pieghe della sua criniera erano patinate.

Louis si chiese se gli avessero segnato la pelle, se avesse delle linee bianche nascoste in cui il sole non l'aveva toccato, o se avesse dei segni scuri dove il metallo l'aveva dipinto.

Harry rimase perfettamente in silenzio finché Louis non iniziò a srotolare la corda dal suo polso destro. Fu solo allora che fece una smorfia e aspirò una forte boccata d'aria.

"Scusa." mormorò Louis per istinto. Aveva aiutato i suoi compagni con quel tipo di scottature di corda ancora prima di diventare capitano, prima ancora di diventare timoniere. Questo quando lui, in quanto uomo di poca importanza, era semplicemente un aiutante nella sua prima nave pirata.

"Va meglio ora," sibilò Harry. "Continua."

Così andò avanti, perché sapeva che l'unico modo per farlo, era farlo rapidamente. Quando la corda cadde dai polsi di Harry, i segni rossi apparvero. La sua pelle sembrava rosa e succosa nei punti in cui aveva riposto gran parte del suo peso, ai lati dei suoi polsi dove sporgeva la fine delicata dell'ulna.

"Sei pronto per il peggio?" gli chiese Louis guardandolo negli occhi. Lui annuì.

"Nulla che non abbia già provato."

Louis rovesciò del rum sul panno e afferrò il palmo del riccio. Con cautela iniziò a tamponare la stoffa sul suo polso.

Harry sussultò all'istante e si allontanò senza accorgersene, un lamento gli lasciò le labbra. Ma non si staccò del tutto e Louis continuò a pulirgli le ferite. Ad ogni pressione attenta, la mano di Harry tremava un po' di più. Anche il suo respiro si fece più pesante, ma resistette fino alla fine.

Quando Louis finì, diede un lieve tocco al palmo di Harry e lo guardò. "Tutto bene?"

"Mhm." mormorò Harry con un sorriso addolorato.

"Suppongo che preferiresti una camicia nuova invece di questi brandelli?"

"Non potevi..." Harry prese un respiro secco. "Non potevi chiedermelo prima?"

Louis si aprì in un piccolo sorriso. "Non potevi chiedermelo prima di sgattaiolare sulla mia nave per uccidermi?"

Harry arricciò il naso, il che fece sorridere Louis ancora di più.

"Dai su, bambinone." disse Louis, sollevando l'indumento pulito.

Harry cercò di sfilarsi le maniche della camicia ma era difficile per lui, ogni volta che i suoi polsi sfioravano il tessuto doveva fermarsi per aspirare aria tra i denti.

"Puoi aiutarmi?" sospirò Harry alla fine.

"Pensavo che non me l'avresti mai chiesto." disse Louis innocentemente, sebbene stesse ancora sorridendo.

Tirò fuori un pugnale da dietro la guaina della spada e tagliò rapidamente le maniche. La camicia cadde sul letto in brandelli lucidi.

Harry aveva diversi tatuaggi.

Louis lo sapeva già, ma non sapeva quanti. Aveva sentito parlare della famigerata falena, delle rondini e persino dell'ancora che gli copriva la cicatrice sul polso. Ma i disegni che coprivano il resto delle sue braccia erano un mistero. Ce n'era uno in particolare che si distingueva.

Louis lasciò vagare lo sguardo mentre si alzava e sbottonava la nuova camicia. Quando lo vide, dovette sbattere le palpebre per metterlo meglio a fuoco. Sentì un brivido ricoprirgli la pelle.

"Hai..." Louis si schiarì la voce. "una rosa?"

Harry guardò in basso come se fosse una novità per lui. "Uh, sì?"

"Perché proprio lì?" chiese Louis. Era appena sotto l'incavo del suo gomito.

Harry scrollò le spalle. "È dove avevo posto."

I suoi occhi tornarono su Louis e sembrava piuttosto confuso.

"Huh." annuì Louis.

"Perché?"

"Uhm..." iniziò Louis, facendo segno ad Harry di alzare le braccia in modo da potergli mettere la camicia. Aspettò che gli occhi di Harry fossero coperti prima di avere finalmente il coraggio di rispondere.

"Ho tatuato un pugnale nello stesso punto."

"Un pugnale?" Harry sorrise quando la sua testa sbucò, la camicia ora al suo posto.

"Mm, è stato uno dei primi che ho fatto."

"E pensare che noi uomini di mare di solito li facciamo tatuare insieme. Perché solo un pugnale?"

"E perché solo una rosa?" Louis contrattaccò. Non avrebbe svelato nulla di sé se Harry non lo avesse fatto per primo.

"Mi sono promesso di rimanere clemente."

Louis annuì.

"Ora la tua risposta." disse Harry.

"Mi sono promesso che nessuno se ne sarebbe più approfittato di me."

"Un'altra volta intendi?"

Louis non gli rispose. Non avrebbe spiegato nei dettagli com'era stato quasi morire per mano di quelli che credeva amici su quella spiaggia di Plymouth. Non parlava mai dell'accaduto, né della bottiglia di vino rotta con il suo nome sopra.

"Dammi i tuoi polsi, Styles." disse invece Louis. Harry fece come gli era stato detto, sollevò entrambi i polsi, ma i suoi occhi erano penetranti mentre lo faceva.

Tra loro calò il silenzio mentre Louis avvolgeva con cura le manette di cuoio attorno ai suoi polsi. Le sistemò più in alto verso i gomiti, quindi la ferita vicina alla sua ulna non rischiava di venire a contatto. Mentre Louis allacciava il polsino a destra, i pensieri di quella notte a Plymouth si insinuarono nella sua mente. E non gli piaceva, per cui fece una domanda a Harry.

"Perché sei diventato un pirata?"

Gli occhi di Harry si alzarono da dove erano saldamente attaccati ai suoi polsi. Quando rispose la sua voce era bassa, pensierosa.

"Non è stata una scelta."

"No?" chiese Louis, spostandosi per allacciare la manetta sinistra.

"No."

Louis rallentò le mani e guardò di nuovo il viso di Harry. I suoi occhi erano scuri e rotondi.

"Sono stato venduto come uno schiavo."

"Tu? Uno schiavo?" Louis corrugò le sopracciglia.

"Durante il mio viaggio del continente, il mio capo mi ha scoperto con un ragazzo del posto, quindi si è preso il diritto di vendermi e di dire ai miei genitori che ero morto di peste."

"Peste?" chiese Louis, alzando la voce di un'ottava.

"Mi ci sono voluti sei anni per scoprirlo."

"Come l'hai scoperto?"

"L'ho incontrato su una nave che abbiamo salpato insieme. Me l'ha detto e poi gli ho tagliato la gola."

"Pensavo fossi un capitano misericordioso." rifletté Louis mentre faceva scattare le chiusure di ogni fibbia.

"Questo è stato prima che mi facessi il tatuaggio."

Louis rimase pensieroso mentre scorreva le dita sulle chiusure, poi alzò gli occhi su Harry e gli domandò: "E quindi ti piacciono davvero gli uomini?"

"Sì."

"Perché non ho mai sentito storie su di te allora?"

Harry fece una pausa in cui prese fiato. "Non ho cicatrici, suppongo."

"La tua ciurma lo sa?"

Harry ridacchiò tra sé. "Potrebbero dedurlo se ci provassero. Mi sono sempre chiesto, Louis, come mai sei diventato capitano della tua nave? Tutti conoscono la tua inclinazione, eppure ci sono ancora persone che cercano di unirsi al tuo equipaggio."

Louis lo guardò pensieroso, poi socchiuse gli occhi. Harry Styles era così pieno di domande, e anche se Louis lo era, non era così propenso a rispondergli visto che era probabilmente tutto uno stratagemma per conoscere le reciproche debolezze.

"Questa è un'altra storia per un altro giorno." rispose allora. "Per ora, resta qui. Ho bisogno di qualcosa per legarti a questo pilastro."

Bussò al sostegno alla sua sinistra mentre si alzava e Harry lo guardò accigliato. "Dopo che ti ho svelato i miei segreti, mi leghi ancora?"

"Certo che si, Styles. Non so se la metà di quello che hai detto sia vero." replicò Louis come se fosse ovvio mentre recuperava una cintura sottile dal cassetto. Sebbene fosse più corta della lunghezza di quella di prima, avrebbe comunque dato a Harry mezzo metro di movimento e, a differenza della corda, poteva entrare negli occhielli delle manette. Poteva attaccare anche un lucchetto attraverso la fibbia. Harry non sarebbe riuscito ad allungare la mano e slegarsi nel cuore della notte.

"E comunque," disse tornando da Harry. "Tu non faresti lo stesso?"

Harry ci pensò su per un momento, mentre Louis passava la cintura tra gli occhielli e attorno al supporto del letto e poi annuì: "Sì, suppongo tu abbia ragione."

"Bene, allora siamo d'accordo." Louis sorrise, agganciando la chiave del lucchetto alla

propria collana prima di prendere un cuscino dalla testa del letto e lanciarlo a Harry. "Rimarrai esattamente dove sei finché non avrò finito con te."

"Cosa?" sorrise Harry divertito. "Che cosa hai intenzione di farmi? Conosci già il mio piano."

"Lo deciderò più tardi."

"Cosa stai considerando? Ha a che fare con il fatto che sia legato al tuo letto?"

Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Deve sempre avere a che fare con il sesso?"

"E perché no? Non hai risposto alla mia domanda."

Louis guardò pensieroso fuori dalla finestra, verso il mare nero e il cielo puntellato di stelle, e fece del suo meglio per sembrare di star pensando a qualcosa di intelligente, qualcosa di spiritoso da dire. A dire il vero, non poteva proprio rispondere alla domanda dell'altro. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto di lui. E non sapeva nemmeno perché avrebbe dovuto tenerlo nei paraggi, se non per il fatto che voleva. 


	4. ZAFFIRO - pt. 1

Louis si svegliò al suono di passi. Provenivano da sopra, dalla sala di navigazione e questo significava che aveva dormito più del solito.

Nonostante ciò, il suo sonno era stato terribile. Perché, per assurdo, Harry aveva occupato il suo letto e Louis, per non essere tentato di ucciderlo o di saltargli addosso durante la notte, aveva preferito dormire alla sua scrivania.

Non aveva voluto essere il primo ad addormentarsi, quindi si era tenuto occupato con libri e mappe, ma sembrava che Harry non volesse dormire perché continuava ad infastidire Louis con domande. Domande a cui Louis si rifiutava di rispondere senza prima aver bevuto un po' di rum.

Era stata una benedizione avere quella bottiglia che Louis teneva sempre a portata di mano, perché quando Harry vide Louis prenderne un sorso gli chiese da quanto tempo stesse cercando le mappe di Swan, così gliel'aveva porta per farlo bere. Lo fece addormentare quasi subito e rese la sedia foderata in pelle di Louis, sufficientemente comoda per imitarlo. Rese un po' più sopportabile piegare il collo e appoggiare la testa sulle sue braccia incrociate.

Tuttavia, il sonno inebriato di Louis non proseguì senza dei momenti in cui aveva scambiato il respiro ritmico di Harry per qualcosa simile al richiamo di una sirena. Gli rese il sonno pesante, buio, come se si stesse scatenando una tempesta tutt'attorno. Come se si trovasse sul fondo dell'oceano, dove nemmeno i raggi delicati del sole mattutino potevano svegliarlo facilmente.

I passi al piano di sopra erano quelli di Niall, che con la gamba di legno faceva rumore ad ogni movimento, e ciò significava che stava già svolgendo i suoi compiti.

Probabilmente stava discutendo le direzioni del vento di quel periodo dell'anno con Liam e come arrivare più velocemente in Senegal, o stava parlando con Tavis delle navi che probabilmente avrebbero incontrato lungo il viaggio.

Louis non era preoccupato di rimanere a dormire fino a tardi, era qualcosa che il suo equipaggio si aspettava. Rimaneva spesso in piedi fino a quando la luna era alta e poi dormiva finché il sole non occupava la sua posizione nel cielo.

Anche se solitamente lo faceva perché si sentiva più a suo agio nel comfort della notte, e non perché stava cercando di evitare un ostaggio legato al suo letto.

Louis si tirò su a sedere ancora intontito. La sua guancia era stata premuta sulla scrivania e si ritrovò con un foglio di carta appiccicato ad essa. Mentre si strofinava gli occhi, la visione dell'oceano si fece sempre più nitida oltre la finestra. Era calmo e bianco, una lunga scia segnava il passaggio della nave che aveva lasciato dolci onde dietro di sé.

"Non ti sei unito a me." disse una voce alle sue spalle. Ovviamente era Harry. Louis si girò e lo trovò appoggiato al testiera del letto, seduto sulle ginocchia e con gli occhi fissi su di lui.

"Non condivido il letto con estranei." replicò Louis. La sua voce era ancora appesantita dal sonno.

"Beh, posso condividere qualcosa con te?" gli chiese Harry con un'espressione aperta e rilassata.

Louis aspettò qualunque cosa Harry stesse per dire mentre si alzava e si infilava la giacca. Faceva troppo caldo per quella, ma era una scusa per tenersi occupato.

Harry lo osservò in silenzio, lo sguardo gli cadde sulle maniche che Louis stava tirando, con intensità ed un certo interesse. Alla fine, alzò gli occhi sul suo viso e sorrise. "Hai dell'inchiostro sulla guancia."

Louis si bloccò e guardò Harry, poi istintivamente si passò una mano sul punto che aveva indicato. "Dall'altra parte." aggiunse Harry, sorridendo mentre Louis iniziava a strofinarsi la guancia sinistra. E poi accennò appena verso l'alto e disse: "No, più in alto. No, quasi. Ci sei quasi."

Louis sospirò sconfitto e si avvicinò a lui. "Fallo tu allora."

Si abbassò in modo che Harry potesse leccarsi il pollice e strofinarlo contro la sua guancia. E nessuno dei due sembrò badare molto allo spazio ridotto tra loro, perché Louis aveva già dato da mangiare all'altro, si era preso cura delle sue ferite. Lo aveva già vestito e spogliato.

"Come stanno i polsi?" domandò Louis mentre le labbra di Harry si arricciavano nella concentrazione di rimuovere la macchia. Poi i suoi occhi si spostarono su di lui mentre rispondeva in un sussurro.

"Sensibili."

Quindi tornò a guardare il segno sulla guancia del Capitano e lasciò che il suo sorriso si facesse più ampio. Con disinvoltura, Harry aggiunse: "Sebbene queste restrizioni non facciano così male, preferirei non averle."

"Mi farei torturare piuttosto che accontentarti." sogghignò Louis.

"Ne è valsa la pena provare." scrollò le spalle Harry prima di spostare la mano e alzare lo sguardo sugli occhi di Louis. "Fatto. Stupendo."

"Grazie," replicò Louis mentre si rialzava e si avviava verso la porta. "Ora stai zitto. Ti porterò la colazione quando torno, confido di trovarti ancora legato al mio ritorno."

"Non prometto niente del genere." disse Harry con un sorrisetto innocente. "Ma prometto di aspettarti a letto."

"Sei terribile." disse Louis in tono piatto, anche se si poteva vedere l'ombra di un sorriso divertito all'angolo delle sue labbra.

Mentre Louis apriva la porta per uscire, Harry mormorò: "Tu no."

Louis si fermò dall'altra parte della porta, appoggiando la mano contro il legno intagliato. Poggiò la fronte contro il dorso della propria mano. Ad una persona esterna, sarebbe apparso come se stesse rimuginando su ciò che Harry avesse appena pronunciato, fermo sulle due parole che aveva detto alle sue spalle. Ma non era così. Non l'aveva nemmeno sentito. In realtà, i suoi occhi erano rivolti alla chiave che teneva nell'altra mano. Era ancora nel buco della serratura della porta, le altre chiavi tintinnavano sull'anello dal quale penzolavano.

Stava cercando di ricordare se avesse dimenticato la porta aperta la sera prima.

⎈⎈⎈

Louis tornò in camera un'ora dopo. Sembrava troppo presto e troppo tardi allo stesso tempo.

Voleva darsi da fare sul ponte, in modo che il suo equipaggio vedesse che la sua espressione era ancora la stessa, che non fosse turbato, che non stesse nascondendo qualcosa e che tutto fosse a posto come sempre. Ma erano tutti abituati ad un capitano che si ritirava nella sua stanza per leggere quando c'era silenzio. E fuori era tranquillo.

L'oceano era stato calmo e limpido tutta la notte, nessuna nave era apparsa nei paraggi mentre navigavano attraverso le isole dei Caraibi, perciò Niall si era messo alla guida con una mano sul timone e una a reggere un libro. Liam era sottocoperta, all'ombra e raccontava storie a Ernest e al resto dei giovani. Si radunavano attorno a lui, ascoltandolo mentre raccontava storie di sirene e mostri marini, con gli occhi spalancati mentre sgranocchiavano qualche mela.

E così Louis aveva girovagato senza meta attorno alla sua nave, cercando qualcuno da disturbare che non fosse alto e dai capelli ricci. Aveva ascoltato una delle storie di Liam e poi aveva trascorso diverso tempo sul trespolo contro il parapetto del cassero. In questo modo aveva avuto del tempo per rimuginare sui suoi pensieri mentre osservava l'acqua dell'oceano ondeggiare e il bagliore accecante della luce solare attraverso le vele.

Non voleva dare a Harry la soddisfazione di pensare che avesse fretta di tornare da lui, ma non voleva neanche destare sospetti.

Infatti Niall lo stava già sbirciando da dietro il suo libro.

"Puoi prendere il comando se sei così desideroso di passare la giornata quassù." commentò sarcastico quando Louis non si era ancora spostato dopo venti minuti.

Louis sussultò alle sue parole, fin troppo consapevole di non essere libero di fare ciò che voleva mentre Harry era legato nella sua stanza. Ironico che fosse Louis quello che si sentiva con le mani legate.

Giunse alla conclusione che sarebbe stato meglio tornare in camera.

Prima però, fece tappa alla cambusa. Perché sebbene Harry fosse una spina al fianco, non aveva intenzione di farlo morire di fame più del necessario. Disse a Edmund, il loro cuoco, che voleva portare del cibo nella sua stanza con la scusa che avrebbe saltato la colazione nei prossimi giorni.

"È un bel libro, allora?" chiese Edmund con un sorriso quasi privo di denti.

"Hm?" mormorò Louis, sollevando la testa da dove stava prendendo un po' di carne salata e frutta dalle riserve.

"Un bel libro? Salti sempre la colazione quando sei immerso in una lettura."

"Oh," realizzò Louis, mostrando un sorriso mentre raccoglieva dei bastoncini di zucchero, gettandoli in un sacchetto di stoffa. "Sì. Riguarda Shakespeare."

"Sei molto fortunato di poter leggere, Capitano. Potrei chiederti di insegnarmi quando ne avrai la possibilità un giorno, devono valere qualcosa per catturare così tanto la tua attenzione."

Louis era già a metà strada per l'uscita quando gli rispose da sopra la spalla. "Sarei felice di aiutarti!"

⎈⎈⎈

Quando Louis fece irruzione in camera sua, era quasi senza fiato, come se avesse corso per arrivare fin lì. Non l'aveva fatto, ma il suo cuore stava battendo forte perché nella sua camminata veloce aveva cercato di sembrare impegnato, in modo da non essere fermato da nessun altro che commentasse la sua ricerca di cibo extra. Era nervoso.

Harry lo guardò incuriosito. Era sdraiato di schiena sul letto di Louis, con le mani sulla trapunta sopra la testa.

"È successo qualcosa?" chiese.

"Che cosa?" soffiò Louis, spostando la frangia dal viso mentre si riprendeva e si rendeva conto di cosa gli stesse chiedendo Harry. "Oh, no. Niente."

"Non direi, sembri agitato."

"Non lo sono." replicò Louis, girandosi per chiudere a chiave la porta alle sue spalle. "Stavo solo evitando eventuali sospetti."

"Non sei bravo in quel genere di cose?"

"Non quando ho qualcuno come te sul mio letto."

"Oh," sorrise Harry. " _Qualcuno come me_ , dici?"

"Non è quello che volevo dire..." iniziò Louis, ma era esattamente quello che intendeva dire. Che gli piacesse o no, la visione di Harry Styles sul suo letto era esattamente come aveva temuto. Perfino i membri etero del suo equipaggio avrebbero ammesso che Harry era uno spettacolo, o perlomeno l'avrebbero pensato. E l'avrebbero squartato vivo prima che Louis potesse anche solo protestare.

Decise di cambiare il discorso sulla bellezza di Harry con un sorrisetto. "Pensi davvero di essere così degno del mio affetto? Sei sempre così sicuro che sia attratto da te."

"Non lo sei? Da quello che ricordo, mi hai dato da mangiare e mi hai dato un letto. In più durante quei momenti ero senza camicia e legato."

"Tutto ciò che hai fatto, Styles, è stato darmi qualcosa di interessante di cui occuparmi durante questo viaggio. Quando non stiamo combattendo o rubando, è abbastanza noioso tutto questo viaggiare."

"E dove stiamo andando, Louis?" chiese Harry, mettendosi a sedere.

"Se..." iniziò Louis istintivamente, prima di realizzare. "Perché vuoi saperlo?"

"Per sapere quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che mi liberi, quanto è lontana una delle mappe di Swan. E che cos'era quel _'Se'_? Siamo diretti alle Seychelles? Serbia? Senegal?"

"Indovina." lo provocò Louis.

"Beh, la Serbia è senza sbocco sul mare, quindi per me è il Senegal o le Seychelles. Il Senegal è più vicino." Louis non disse nulla. Harry aveva quel maledetto sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.

"Allora? Ancora due settimane prima che sia libero? Prima di diventare ricchi!"

"Cosa ti fa pensare che sarai ricco o libero in Senegal?" rispose Louis incredulo. Harry pensò tra sé mentre si pizzicava il labbro inferiore.

"Penso che mi lascerai libero a quel punto."

"Sembri così sicuro." osservò Louis, deciso a riprendere il controllo della conversazione. Si avvicinò a Harry e gli gettò in grembo un pezzo di manzo salato e una mela. "E se dovessi stancarmi di te prima di quel giorno? E se semplicemente decidessi che il tuo bel viso mi ha stancato tanto da gettarti in mare?"

"Pensi che io sia bello?" chiese Harry, afferrando la mela. "Continui a dirmelo."

"Io? Non ricordo di averlo mai detto." Harry meditò maliziosamente. Poi prese un morso dalla mela. Il succo gli colò dal pollice fino al polso. Allora si succhiò la punta del dito e guardò Louis mentre lo faceva.

"Qualunque cosa pensi tu mi stia facendo," sussurrò Louis a bassa voce, mentendo. "non sta funzionando." Harry gli sorrise. Louis voleva baciargli quelle fossette tanto quanto voleva schiaffeggiargliele.

⎈⎈⎈

Louis non avrebbe lasciato la sua stanza. Assolutamente no.

Non importava quanto Harry sembrasse trarre soddisfazione dal fatto che fosse rimasto, non se ne sarebbe andato facendo finta di niente di fronte al suo equipaggio. Perché Louis era bravo a recitare quando si trattava di persone che non gli dispiaceva fare incazzare, come detestabili marinai o proprietari di taverne. Non c'erano scommesse in palio quella volta, poteva divertirsi con lui, comportarsi in modo innocente. Agire come una persona diversa. Era completamente differente quando si trattava di provare a comportarsi come il vero se stesso. Visti i commenti di Niall o di Edmund, l'intera nave inizierebbe a domandarsi il motivo del suo rimanere fuori troppo a lungo.

Così Louis trascorse la tarda mattinata alla sua scrivania e questo gli peggiorò il dolore al collo dopo aver passato la notte lì, ma ciò significò che poté tentare di leggere e sembrare impegnato senza che Harry potesse dire che fosse concentrato su di lui.

Eppure, riusciva a pensare soltanto all'altro capitano.

Mentre Louis cercava di leggere un passaggio del suo libro sulla collezione di sonetti di Shakespeare, la sua mente era troppo distratta per registrare davvero qualcosa. All'inizio era stato catturato dal rumore che faceva mentre masticava e dal pensiero della sua lingua a scorrere sul pollice. Poi era stato distratto dal lungo silenzio in cui erano caduti, perché poteva sentire ogni volta che Harry si spostava. E sentì più volte il bisogno di voltarsi per vedere se gli occhi del riccio fossero su di lui.

E ora era distratto perché Harry aveva trovato un modo per intavolare un'altra conversazione.

"Louis?"

Louis sollevò la testa a quel richiamo e si voltò appena verso Harry, cercando di non distogliere lo sguardo dal libro.

"Cosa stai leggendo?"

Louis strofinò l'angolo della pagina in cui si trovava, cercando di mettere a fuoco le parole. La carta era morbida, rovinata dalle mani che erano passate prima della sua. "Si tratta di Shakespeare, di alcuni suoi sonetti."

"I sonetti di Shakespeare?" chiese Harry. Sembrava interessato.

Louis fece un verso di assenso e mantenne gli occhi sul libro. C'era un segno scuro nella parte superiore della pagina, come se un insetto vi fosse stato schiacciato.

Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento. Si spostò sul letto, ci fu un leggero scricchiolio mentre la cintura attorno alla testiera venne tirata. Louis riusciva già sentire il suo sorriso prima che iniziasse a parlare.

"Leggimene uno."

Solo allora Louis girò la testa. Non poté farne a meno, perché Harry lo stava chiaramente prendendo in giro o qualcosa del genere. Guardò Harry da sopra la spalla e alzò un sopracciglio. "Perché?"

Harry, che era seduto sul bordo del letto con le caviglie accavallate, sollevò semplicemente il mento ma addolcì il suo sorriso. Sembrava che lo stesse invitando, desideroso che Louis si avvicinasse, mettesse i piedi su entrambi i suoi lati e gli infilasse un dito sotto la mascella. Sbatté le palpebre una volta e disse: "Il sonetto numero 18 c'è nella raccolta?"

"18?"

Harry annuì lentamente e con fare sicuro.

"E cosa succede se mi metto a leggerlo ad alta voce?" domandò Louis esitante.

"Niente." disse Harry sincero. "Mi piace e basta."

Louis tornò al libro e cominciò a sfogliare le pagine senza pensare. C'erano passaggi di sonetti sparsi tra i paragrafi e Louis all'inizio non era nemmeno sicuro di trovarlo, ma lì, a pagina 48, c'era il testo che stava cercando.

Cominciò a leggere, cercando di mantenere la voce più aperta e chiara possibile. Le parole erano eleganti ma in un primo momento non rivelarono alcun significato.

_"Dovrei paragonarti ad un giorno d'estate? Tu sei più amabile e più tranquillo. Impetuosi venti scuotono le tenere gemme di Maggio—"_

Louis si fermò. Fu colto di sorpresa perché Harry aveva iniziato a recitare insieme a lui. Le loro voci si fondevano mentre pronunciavano le stesse sillabe.

Harry però non si fermò con lui.

_"E il corso dell'estate ha fin troppo presto una fine."_ disse Harry facilmente, come se quelle parole fossero qualcosa che gli era noto come respirare. _"Talvolta troppo caldo splende l'occhio del cielo, e spesso la sua pelle dorata s'oscura."_

Louis si voltò lentamente a guardare Harry mentre continuava a parlare. _"Ed ogni cosa bella la bellezza talora declina, spogliata per caso o per il mutevole corso della natura."_

Infine Harry prese fiato. Stava guardando dritto verso di lui e stava sorridendo. Dolcemente.

"Bello, no?" disse Harry, gli occhi fissi, immobili. Come un albero durante una tempesta. "Posso andare avanti se vuoi."

Louis non rispose, anche se abbassò il libro sulla scrivania e posò un braccio sullo schienale della sedia in modo da poter appoggiare il mento su di esso.

Quindi Harry proseguì. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa contro il letto mentre finiva la poesia, e quando terminò e il silenzio riempì la stanza, Louis si rese conto che non aveva sentito una sola cosa che aveva detto. Era stato troppo impegnato a riposare nella profondità della voce graffiata di Harry, troppo impegnato a posare l'orecchio sulle pietre calde di ogni parola.

"Cosa significa?" chiese subito Louis quando il silenzio tra loro si fece pesante.

Harry aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre mentre lo osservava. L'angolo della sua bocca si sollevò lentamente in un piccolo sorriso. "Shakespeare sta paragonando il suo amante, la sua giovinezza, ad una giornata estiva; ma a differenza di una giornata estiva, le cose che lo rendono meraviglioso non sono fugaci. Vivrà per sempre nella sua poesia." Harry guardò fuori dalla finestra oltre la sua figura. "Non sarebbe bello avere un amore che possa vivere per sempre?"

"Suppongo di sì..." rispose Louis timidamente mentre lo guardava incuriosito. Harry non gli prestò attenzione.

Piegò le labbra e giocò con la cintura attorno al palo mentre continuava con la sua spiegazione: "L'uomo che chiama _il suo bel giovane_ alla fine lo tradisce."

"Come mai?"

Harry si voltò a guardarlo. "Leggi il resto e scoprilo."

Caddero nell'ennesimo silenzio quando Louis riprese la lettura e cercò di leggere pagine e pagine di poesie, cercando di capire a cosa si riferisse l'altro. Tentò di comprendere la trama, le metafore e tutto ciò che Shakespeare intendeva trasmettere con quelle parole. Nonostante tutto però non ci riuscì. Perché era troppo concentrato sulle parole che non c'erano - quelle che Harry avrebbe abbozzato ai margini della sua copia di un libro simile. Sembrava il tipo che l'avrebbe fatto.

"Allora?" chiese Harry dopo forse un'ora. Louis non poteva esserne sicuro. Il tempo volava quando Louis si sentiva osservato.

E Harry l'aveva osservato tutto il tempo.

A differenza del silenzio di prima, questo era intenzionale. Significativo. Era Harry con i suoi grandi occhi verdi che fissavano la schiena di Louis, erano le dita premute sulla pelle della copertina del libro. Era il modo in cui si mordeva il labbro come se potesse scrutare abbastanza vicino da vedere che Louis non stava leggendo affatto.

Louis lo sapeva perché gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata di tanto in tanto, completamente incapace di rilassarsi abbastanza da lasciarsi perdere in quelle pagine burrascose. E voleva perdersi.

"Uhm." rispose Louis alla fine, rendendosi conto che si era perso a fissare un trattino all'angolo di una pagina per diversi minuti. Sembrava una piccola P e Louis si era trovato a chiedersi come sarebbe apparsa se a scrivere fosse stato Harry con la sua calligrafia. Era molto probabile che avrebbe scritto la parola _pene_ o _perfetto_.

"È molto da assimilare." aggiunse Louis dopo aver riportato gli occhi sulle linee che erano effettivamente stampate.

"Sì, ci vuole un po' per capirlo fino in fondo, ma puoi farcela." sorrise e i suoi denti brillarono. "Ho fiducia in te, mio caro _bel giovane_."

Sebbene il nome lo colse alla sprovvista, era almeno grato che la sua parlantina non lo stesse agitando troppo.

Nel tentativo di impedirgli di fare proprio questo, Louis ignorò le sue parole e si alzò dalla scrivania. Si diresse verso gli scaffali di libri che fiancheggiavano il muro vicino alla finestra. Parlò mentre trascinava l'indice lungo il dorso dei libri. "Dovresti avere un libro anche tu per tenerti occupato, Styles. Cosa ti piace leggere?"

"Romanzi."

Louis si bloccò e ridacchiò tra sé. "Una risposta molto rapida. Non mi sorprende però."

Si guardò indietro per vedere Harry scrollare le spalle. "So cosa mi piace."

"Prova questo allora." replicò Louis, estraendo un libro dalla sua collezione. Era rilegato in pelle rossa ed era intitolato _Willow's Grace._

Louis lo gettò sul letto, il quale rimbalzò alla destra di Harry. Quest'ultimo lo raccolse e passò un dito sulla copertina.

"Di cosa parla?" chiese Harry.

Parlava di una suora di nome Willow che si innamorò di un'altra donna e fu quindi accusata di essere una strega. Quando era stata scoperta e mandata sul rogo, la sua amante, Grace, l'aveva salvata. E poi avevano fatto ciò non avrebbero dovuto, ossia diventare streghe.

Non voleva dire all'altro in che modo si riconosceva o meno nella protagonista, quindi sorrise e ripeté ciò che Harry gli aveva già detto. "Leggilo e scoprilo."

E così caddero nell'ennesimo silenzio, questo molto meno teso rispetto a quelli precedenti. Fu come un lungo sospiro, una boccata d'aria fresca. Alla fine, Louis riuscì a leggere, anche se solo per poco.

Arrivò fino al punto in cui il bel giovane di Shakespeare andò a letto con una donna. Quello era stato il suo tradimento. Fu allora che la mente di Louis iniziò di nuovo a vagare. Ora, senza gli occhi di Harry addosso, misurando i pensieri nella sua testa dai muscoli tesi delle sue spalle, poteva pensare all'inevitabile. Il tradimento che stava aspettando Harry o Louis, a seconda di chi avrebbe vinto quel gioco.

Sebbene il riccio fosse tutto sorrisi e risposte veloci, e Louis pieno del desiderio di trascorrere ogni momento di veglia in sua presenza, immerso nella sua luce splendente, era tutto un gioco. Lo era sempre stato. Ed era un gioco che sarebbe finito soltanto con un tradimento. Perché uno di loro prima o poi avrebbe ucciso l'altro. Non c'era altro modo. Non c'era altra conclusione per un capitano clandestino con un piano segreto su una nave nemica.

Prima che Louis si maledisse per aver goduto della forte tensione tra loro, si disse che in realtà non era affatto un tradimento, non quando entrambi sapevano che sarebbe arrivato. Eppure era così che appariva quella situazione, perché c'era già qualcosa tra loro. Tutto e niente, lo spazio tra i loro corpi sembrava troppo stretto e troppo familiare allo stesso tempo. Harry era il suo nemico, ciò nonostante Louis si sentiva a suo agio con lui. C'era eccitazione, arguzia e crudezza anche, ma c'era dell'affinità in fondo. Lo sentiva grazie alla parlantina di Harry, grazie al ghigno sulle sue labbra e alle possibili bugie che ne derivavano, sebbene lo sentisse di più per via della tranquilla fiducia tra loro che erano senza dubbio uguali.

Erano uguali nel fatto che, in circostanze differenti, le loro azioni sarebbero state molto simili. Harry avrebbe legato Louis invece di ucciderlo. Si sarebbe preso cura delle sue ferite e lo avrebbe nutrito. Gli avrebbe dato qualcosa da leggere. Ad entrambi piaceva giocare a giochi di potere e abilità, ma era tutto sottolineato dalla consapevolezza di rispettarsi l'un l'altro. Erano simili. Forse non erano affatto nemici, ma semplici avversari della stessa razza.

E così Louis pensò ad Harry e al suo inevitabile tradimento, e pensò a come sarebbe stato arrendersi. Accettare la sua proposta, lasciarsi andare al divertimento con lui solo perché gliel'aveva offerto. E non aveva avuto un vero motivo per rifiutarlo.

Se alla fine avesse ucciso Harry, almeno avrebbe avuto la soddisfazione di sapere esattamente chi stava per ammazzare. Non sarebbe rimasto a chiedersi quali parole di Harry fossero autentiche e quali fossero bugie per farsi slegare.

Louis aveva voglia di prendersi a calci, perché c'era la reale possibilità che l'altro potesse considerare le sue avance come debolezza, come resa, e che rappresentavano un'opportunità per ucciderlo e per liberarsi.

Harry aveva detto che non aveva bisogno di non essere legato per ammazzarlo, e Louis gli credeva. C'era una ragione per cui Harry era il suo unico vero rivale.

Il minimo che poteva fare al momento era giocare al suo stesso gioco, per trovare i suoi punti deboli e per capire come poteva essere manipolato affinché gli porgesse la gola. Da baciare e poi tagliare.

Perché non si può avere tutto. "Harry." lo chiamò.

Harry si mosse immediatamente. Louis sentì mentre lasciava cadere il libro al suo fianco, poi il dolce tonfo quando colpì il pavimento.

"Hai detto il mio nome."

"L'ho fatto." disse Louis voltandosi verso Harry e dicendosi di mantenere la calma. Il controllo. "Vorrei stare al tuo gioco. Mi vuoi conoscere in modo da sapere i miei punti deboli, che ne pensi se prima mi dici qualcosa di te così poi ti racconto di me? Per essere pari?"

"Uhm," iniziò Harry, incrociando le gambe. "Direi che è un'ottima idea. C'è solo un problema, ti ho già detto molto di me mentre io so poco di te."

Louis annuì. Aveva ragione ma non aveva giocato pulito. "So che eri abbastanza ricco per permetterti di fare un lungo viaggio e che eri uno schiavo prima di diventare un pirata. Dimmi perché non sei tornato a casa dopo essere stato liberato, e poi ti dirò perché sono diventato un pirata."

Harry lo guardò di traverso e rifletté per un momento prima di scrollare le spalle. "Chiedi tanto, ma sono curioso."

"Vai avanti allora."

"Lo farò se dormi qui stanotte."

Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Non sei nella posizione per chiedere qualcosa."

"Non ti sto chiedendo nulla."

"Neanch'io." Louis lo disse con tono piatto ma aveva l'ombra di un ghigno all'angolo della bocca.

Harry lo guardò con la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Poi le sue labbra si incresparono leggermente e sembrò pensieroso.

Louis trascinò la sedia in modo che fosse esattamente di fronte a Harry, con le ginocchia divaricate e attese.

"Va bene." concesse alla fine, spostandosi in modo che il suo fianco fosse appoggiato al palo a cui era legato. "La nave in cui ero stato catturato come schiavo non era nemmeno una nave pirata. Ma era in mano di un pirata. Ero su una nave portoghese che era stata imbarcata e presa dal Capitano Rueben, dove ho compreso velocemente che i pirati non sono proprio quello che immaginavo fossero."

"Cosa immaginavi che fossero?"

"Dei criminali sgradevoli che assaltano e rubano tutto ciò che non appartiene loro."

"E non siamo così?"

"Sì," ridacchiò Harry. "ma ho imparato che gli inglesi sono malvagi quanto i pirati. Il nostro re è un ladro e un criminale tanto quanto ogni uomo con cui ho condiviso una cuccetta da quando ho salpato. Le sue leggi si basano solo sull'avidità e sulla paura. Finirei impiccato sia per essere un sodomita che per essere un pirata, ma almeno in questo modo posso vivere secondo le mie leggi prima di fare quella fine."

Louis avvertì un brivido attraversargli la schiena. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva avuto negli ultimi dieci anni.

"Allora come sei diventato un pirata?" chiese Harry.

Louis rimuginò sulle sue parole per un momento, spostandosi per alzare i piedi sulla sedia. Parlò lentamente. "Ero nella marina prima, ci sono stato per quasi sei mesi. Abbiamo attraccato a Plymouth per due giorni e, come fanno tutti i marinai, siamo usciti per bere qualcosa. Alla locanda in cui siamo andati, ho incontrato un altro ragazzo, a malapena adulto come me. E ho pensato che era carino. L'ho _pensato_. Mi aveva guardato tutta la notte e così finalmente, con abbastanza rum nelle vene da avere le palle di farmi avanti, mi sono avvicinato a lui. Era la prima volta che mi avvicinavo a qualcuno, ma sembrava una scommessa sicura. Era minuto e carino, aveva dei riccioli biondi e occhi color miele. Siamo andati insieme in spiaggia ed ero nervoso, quindi ho speso gli ultimi spiccioli in una bottiglia di vino da bere mentre camminavamo."

Louis prese un respiro e si guardò i piedi prima di continuare: "Solo che era una trappola. Era stato ingaggiato da altri uomini del mio equipaggio per attirarmi lì, e quando finalmente ho avuto il coraggio di baciarlo, sono usciti tutti dai pontili e mi hanno immobilizzato mentre portavano quella bottiglia al mio collo. Hanno rotto il collo e l'hanno usato per scavarmi un cerchio nella carne e insoddisfatti che non mi avessero marchiato abbastanza, hanno preso un coltello e mi hanno inciso addosso anche una S."

Harry non disse niente. Louis lo guardò e si ritrovò a fissare i suoi occhi spalancati. Riportò lo sguardo ai propri piedi per poter continuare. "Sarei morto dissanguato su quella spiaggia se l'episodio non fosse stato visto da una delle prostitute locali. Mi ha portato nel suo bordello dove mi hanno ricucito e mi hanno permesso di dormire finché non avessi avuto le forze di alzarmi. Ero senza un soldo e dovevo molto a quelle ragazze, così ho promesso di trovare un modo per ripagarle. Tra questo e il mio improvviso esilio dagli uomini del re, la pirateria mi è sembrata l'unica strada da prendere. Come te, non avevo un posto nella società britannica in cui correre al riparo dove la mia cicatrice non mi avrebbe fatto uccidere."

"Ti piace essere un pirata allora? Dato che ti sei sentito forzato a diventarlo." chiese Harry pensieroso.

"Se non fosse stato per la pirateria, sono sicuro che sarei stato costretto a molto peggio. Come hai detto, posso creare le mie leggi sul mare."

Harry gli fece un mezzo sorriso comprensivo e poi domandò: "Perché non ti hanno semplicemente ucciso? Perché fare tutto quello sforzo solo per marchiarti con quella cicatrice?"

Louis emise una risatina amara e sorrise cupamente. "Per loro vivere come un sodomita è una punizione peggiore che morire da uomo."

"Beh, quanto hanno torto." meditò Harry, appoggiando la testa contro la colonna del letto in modo da poter guardare verso il soffitto. Come se vi potesse trovare più risposte lì.

"Sì, seriamente." replicò Louis.

Per quanto Louis avesse sperato di apprendere una delle debolezze di Harry facendolo parlare, rivelò e scoprì solamente le proprie.

Il primo era che aveva un debole per l'uomo di gran lunga maggiore di quanto non avesse realizzato. E il secondo era che era molto, molto più difficile lasciar andare Harry di quanto avrebbe mai pensato.

Louis non lasciò la sua stanza per il resto del pomeriggio. L'unico segno che il tempo stava passando, fu il calare del sole attraverso la finestra. Lentamente, la stanza divenne più dorata, più arancione, e poi la luce fu sostituita dal bagliore delle candele.

Avevano parlato tutto il tempo.

Per così tanto che anche quella metà delle candele si era spenta e l'altra metà tremolava appena nel riflesso dello specchio patinato in cima al comò di Louis. Il sale e il tempo l'avevano consumato fino a far comparire delle macchie simili a costellazioni nere.

All'inizio avevano parlato delle cicatrici che le loro vite avevano lasciato ad entrambi. Harry gli disse della cicatrice sul suo polso, sotto il tatuaggio dell'ancora. Era successo da bambino, si era tagliato con una roccia quando era caduto attraversando un fiume mentre esplorava i boschi dietro casa sua. Gli ricordava sua madre, la sua ancora materna. Louis gli raccontò della cicatrice sulla parte posteriore del gomito quando era caduto da una finestra del secondo piano da piccolo. Si era arrampicato fuori dalla sua camera da letto per esplorare le rovine pietrose di un ospizio desolato con i suoi amici.

Poi passarono ad altri momenti che avevano segnato la loro infanzia, brillanti ricordi che ancora sentivano caldi quando tornavano indietro con la mente. I cocker spaniel di Harry e i suoi viaggi verso le scogliere del Dorset e il luccichio del sole nei suoi occhi quando cavalcava i cavalli all'alba nelle mattine di primavera. Louis con la sensazione delle mani di sua madre contro la spalla, la leggerezza del suo vestito bianco che indossava nelle sere d'estate quando il cielo era viola.

⎈⎈⎈

Parlarono anche di momenti più oscuri, ricordi di episodi che li avevano fatti crescere troppo in fretta, che fecero capire ad entrambi che i loro giorni di libertà erano contati. Quelli di Harry avevano l'odore delle banche, del denaro e della polvere. Quelli di Louis erano rappresentati dal pennacchio di fumo che fluttuava dalle fabbriche all'orizzonte ancora prima di sapere che l'uomo poteva vivere sul mare.

Harry era calmo mentre parlava, il suo corpo rilassato contro la trapunta del letto. Era un libro così aperto, così facile nella sua narrazione, e più si inoltravano l'uno nella vita dell'altro, più divenne chiaro che Harry era semplicemente Harry. Gli piaceva pensare di star giocando più di lui. Era onesto, disponibile e spiritoso e Louis non pensava che fosse un attore così bravo a tal punto da inventare tutto.

Quindi Louis si lasciò attirare lentamente e sempre più dalle domande di Harry. Si ritrovò a rispondere che non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di pensare. Poteva anticipare cosa gli avrebbe chiesto e di solito, a giudicare dal piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di Harry, aveva ragione. Alla fine lo raggiunse, con la schiena contro la colonna destra in fondo ai piedi del letto. Si fronteggiarono e seduti in quel modo le loro dita dei piedi quasi si toccavano.

Louis non riuscì a indicare il momento esatto in cui ebbe l'impressione che si conoscessero da sempre. Parlavano di com'erano da bambini e in seguito ridevano delle notti da ubriachi in Giamaica. Presto ricordarono di tutte le volte in cui per poco non si erano scontrati, per pochi minuti a separarli o semplicemente per il fatto che non si sarebbero riconosciuti.

Louis pensò alla notte al largo delle Bermuda. La notte in cui sapeva che avrebbero potuto incontrarsi e che Harry avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

Stava per chiederglielo quando Harry improvvisamente dichiarò di aver bisogno di usare il bagno. Fece una smorfia dispiaciuta e disse cupamente: "Mi sono appena reso conto che è buio e non una volta mi hai lasciato andare al bagno da solo."

Louis fece per dirgli una cosa ma si fermò in tempo e chiuse la bocca e, sì, suppose che Harry avesse ragione. In qualche modo si era fatta sera e Harry non aveva fatto quella richiesta neanche una volta.

"Ad essere sinceri," iniziò Louis, scrollando le spalle con fare malizioso. "Non me l'hai mai chiesto." Harry arricciò il naso mentre si lasciò andare in una risata.

"Vero ma te lo sto chiedendo ora." E così Louis glielo permise.

Tirò fuori la chiave dalla collana e slegò la cintura dal palo, poi camminarono insieme fino al minuscolo bagno. Tuttavia, questa volta, Louis non lo aiutò con i pantaloni. E non lo guardò nemmeno. Invece, chiuse la porta dietro di lui lasciandogli solo le manette ai polsi e si appoggiò contro il legno mentre aspettava che finisse. Louis non si preoccupò della possibilità che Harry si liberasse o che cercasse di scappare. La finestra accanto al gabinetto era un piccolo cerchio, appena largo da fargli sbattere la testa se tentava di aprirla.

Mentre aspettava, Louis lasciò cadere gli occhi sul letto, sull'impronta che Harry aveva lasciato ai piedi di esso. Ad un certo punto, Harry si era tolto i calzini che ora giacevano scompostamente sul pavimento. E sembrava appropriato che Harry lasciasse un segno ovunque andasse. Era così aperto, così onesto, e forse era proprio quello il suo gioco. Diceva semplicemente chi era e cosa avrebbe fatto, e poi lo faceva. Che tu gli credessi o meno.

Forse giocava sul fatto che la gente non gli credeva. Gli dava la possibilità di svelare i suoi piani in tutta la loro verità, mentre le sue vittime erano troppo occupate a considerare cosa stesse pianificando per poi rendersi conto che l'aveva già messo in atto.

Forse lasciare il segno su Louis faceva parte del piano.

Ma non poteva essere. Non si erano mai incontrati prima. Harry non poteva sapere chi fosse. Non sapeva che aspetto avesse, né che sarebbero andati d'accordo così - oserebbe dire - bene. E così Louis si ritrovò di nuovo a chiedersi come mai non si fossero mai incontrati, come non fossero mai stati coinvolti in un battibecco in una taverna, finendo successivamente su un ponte con una sciabola in mano. Non che non ne avessero avuto la possibilità. L'episodio alle Bermuda era successo davvero.

Senza preavviso, Harry aprì la porta e Louis cadde all'indietro e quindi finì contro l'uomo, il quale lo tenne saldo con una risatina.

"Aspettavi con un orecchio contro la porta, non è vero?" chiese Harry scherzosamente mentre Louis si raddrizzava, riaggiustando la guaina del pugnale. "Hai sentito qualcosa di interessante?"

Louis si girò e gli lanciò uno sguardo severo. "A meno che non ti arrampichi fuori dalla finestra, non c'è nulla che vorrei sentire da te mentre sei in bagno."

"Bene, in questo siamo in due allora." ghignò Harry mentre riprendeva a camminare verso il letto. Una volta che si trovò lì, si sedette semplicemente e sollevò i polsi affinché Louis li legasse nuovamente.

Louis lo osservò mentre si sedeva così languidamente, in modo così spontaneo e improvvisamente arrivò alla consapevolezza che Harry aveva già avuto ampie opportunità di scappare. Avrebbe potuto afferrare un'arma dalla cintola di Louis e liberarsi. Avrebbe potuto strangolarlo con le corde quando si fosse avvicinato troppo e le restrizioni di Harry sarebbero state la fine della sua stessa produzione.

Oppure avrebbe potuto semplicemente uscire dalla stanza quando Louis lo aveva lasciato andare in bagno. Eppure non aveva fatto nulla di tutto quello. Non aveva nemmeno gridato aiuto, rendendo nota la sua presenza.

C'era qualcosa di non detto, quasi scontato, sul fatto che Harry sarebbe rimasto lì. Entrambi sapevano che avrebbe fatto come gli era stato detto, che nonostante avesse ancora le restrizioni, non erano particolarmente necessarie.

Forse perché l'avrebbero massacrato se fosse finito sul ponte. Forse perché Harry, come Louis, non voleva realmente andarsene.

Almeno per quanto riguardava Louis, c'era qualcosa di evidente, luminoso e scintillante tra loro. E sembrava reale. Sembrava che entrambi stessero abbassando le loro difese lentamente, lasciando spazio all'altro di entrare, nonostante questo li rendesse più vulnerabili. Quel loro gioco, di avanti e indietro, tira e molla era elettrizzante. Era tutto così dannatamente elettrizzante.

Louis non era uno che amava giocare con la sua vita, ma si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto se Harry fosse salito sulla sua nave quando si trovavano alle Bermuda. Se fosse successo allora, l'avrebbe sgozzato ancora prima di avere la possibilità di notare quanto le sue collane si stendessero così perfettamente sul suo collo. E Harry avrebbe inciso a sua volta sulla cicatrice di Louis prima di capire la storia dietro di essa.

Ma ora. Ora sarebbe stato diverso. Non diverso per una questione di amore. Se Harry avesse cercato di prendersi il suo cuore, non gliel'avrebbe permesso. No, non quello. Ma avrebbe consegnato a Harry il coltello per infilzarlo e Harry gli avrebbe dato un vantaggio per provare a scappare.

E quello era coinvolgente. Era eccitante. Gli piaceva non sapere se fosse il più intelligente nella stanza, il più veloce o il più furbo.

Si era reso più vulnerabile e ne era valsa la pena. Harry era seduto sul suo letto, in attesa di essere legato. Aspettando che Louis continuasse a giocare.

Louis tornò da Harry e si mise in piedi tra le sue ginocchia per bloccare di nuovo la cintura. E se Harry gli avesse chiesto il perché di quella vicinanza, gli avrebbe detto che era inevitabile, la cintura non era così lunga. Era l'unico posto in cui stare mentre lo legava. E inoltre, era stato Harry a sedersi con le ginocchia così divaricate tra loro. Era lui stesso che non sembrava dare alcuna importanza allo spazio personale. E così Louis rimase lì con le gambe poggiate contro i pantaloni di Harry, senza pensare assolutamente al calore delle sue cosce. E sicuramente non considerando cos'avrebbe provato nel sentirsi avvolto da queste mentre lo teneva inchiodato al letto.

Ma Harry non glielo chiese e quindi Louis non dovette dire nulla di tutto ciò. Delle bugie. Eppure, il peso e il calore delle cosce dell'altro e la possibile sensazione di sentirle strette intorno alla vita erano le uniche cose che aveva in mente.

Louis gli fece aprire le gambe ancora un po'.

Mentre si allontanava, lanciò un'occhiata al viso di Harry con la coda dell'occhio. Lo stava osservando mentre aveva le mani impegnate ad agganciare la cintura attorno alla cinghia centrale delle sue manette. E si stava mordendo il labbro.

Che fosse perso nei suoi pensieri o in qualcosa di più, qualcosa come la calda sensazione che aveva nello stomaco, Louis non poteva esserne sicuro.

Ma non stava muovendo le gambe.

Louis abbassò di nuovo gli occhi verso la serratura mentre la chiudeva con un clic.

La sensazione nel suo stomaco si amplificò.

E Harry lo guardò prima di sussurrare: "Il mio bel giovane."

Louis alzò il viso verso Harry e gli lanciò uno sguardo serio e in attesa. Ma non si allontanò.

Harry sorrise sotto al suo sguardo, poi continuò con: "Ho una domanda."

"Mm?" mormorò Louis con tono piatto, non dandogli la soddisfazione di mostrarsi realmente interessato, rispondendo a quel nomignolo quando era così vicino.

"Perché ti fidi così tanto di me?"

"Fidarmi?" chiese Louis.

"Non sei stato particolarmente severo riguardo al fatto che fossi legato. Mi hai lasciato qui da solo mentre recuperavi il rum per disinfettarmi le ferite. Mi hai lasciato andare in bagno da solo. E ora sei così vicino."

L'ultima frase rimase sospesa nell'aria e Louis non capì perché Harry l'avesse detto finché non sentì il familiare fruscio di una lama che veniva sguainata.

Louis abbassò lo sguardo e vide il suo pugnale nella mano destra di Harry, con l'estremità appuntita che puntava verso il suo stomaco. Quando alzò lo sguardo, Harry lo stava guardando con un'espressione divertita.

"Potrei ucciderti in questo momento esatto."

Tuttavia Louis non si spostò. Invece ricambiò il suo ghigno con un sorriso audace. Lasciò che i suoi denti brillassero alla luce delle candele. Era tutto parte del loro gioco.

"Perché mi fido di te? Risponderò con una mia domanda." disse Louis con fare pensieroso. Harry inarcò un sopracciglio.

Louis infilò una mano dietro la cintola e tirò fuori il suo pugnale ad ago. Premette la punta contro la gola di Harry, girandola un po' mentre mormorava: "Ti ricordi cosa è successo alle Bermuda?"

Harry lasciò che il suo sorrisetto si allargasse un po', come se avesse le parole pronte a lasciargli le labbra. Ma nonostante la lama alla gola, sembrò dubbioso.

Louis continuò: "Ricordi come hai fatto a pezzi gli alberi della mia nave, come per poco non ci hai fatto affondare? Ho perso metà del mio equipaggio, il mio navigatore ha perso la gamba, e poi..." Louis lasciò che la sua voce si facesse leggera, ariosa. "E proprio così sei salpato prima ancora di salire a bordo della mia nave. Avresti potuto uccidermi, come puoi farlo adesso, eppure non l'hai fatto. Quella volta hai avuto la possibilità e non l'hai sfruttata."

Louis lesse nei suoi occhi che ricordava quel giorno. Il Pugnale Nero aveva appena intrapreso un viaggio alle Bermuda e, mentre Louis era lì, aveva trovato un accordo facile e veloce per riportare una spedizione di sale a Nassau. Un giorno dopo la partenza, avrebbero assalito due navi. Innanzitutto, quella portoghese. Ma poi al tramonto, avevano intravisto la Perla Rosa all'orizzonte.

"Nessuno se ne va con qualcosa di prezioso dalle Bermuda," disse semplicemente Harry. "Non ci sarebbe stato nulla da saccheggiare."

"Ma cosa c'entravo io allora? Sapevi che fosse la mia nave. Perché sprecare i tuoi cannoni se non per uccidermi una volta per tutte?"

"Sei così umile, _bel giovane_." scherzò Harry, premendo il coltello contro il tessuto della sua camicia. "Ma se proprio vuoi sapere..."

E Louis doveva saperlo.

"- era semplicemente troppo facile. Ho pensato che fosse strano che il Capitano Tomlinson fosse abbattuto così facilmente. Non saresti stato in grado di combattere."

"Avevamo impiegato i nostri cannoni per abbattere una nave portoghese quella mattina."

"Ah." sorrise Harry. "Ho pensato a qualcosa del genere."

"Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda, perché non uccidermi quando ne hai avuto la possibilità?" chiese ancora Louis, premendo il proprio coltello contro la pelle di Harry con la stessa pressione che l'altro stava esercitando contro di lui.

"Te l'ho già detto, sono un capitano compassionevole. L'avrei fatto solo nel caso di un combattimento a pari merito. Sei troppo bello per essere ucciso con vigliaccheria." Poi sussurrò: "Volevo meritarlo."

Louis chinò il viso su quello di Harry, abbastanza vicino da poterlo baciare. Abbastanza vicino da vedere il proprio riflesso nei suoi occhi. A quel punto sussurrò. "Lo vuoi ancora?"

Harry aveva un ghigno malvagio stampato in faccia. Deglutì in modo da spostare la lama di Louis sopra la sua pelle. "Non lo so."

Harry tenne gli occhi fermi su Louis e all'improvviso lasciò cadere la lama sul pavimento, la quale atterrò con un tintinnio e poi tutto tacque. Louis riusciva a sentire solamente il proprio cuore pulsante fondersi con i respiri pesanti e regolari di Harry.

Infine quest'ultimo sussurrò: "Non so se voglio ucciderti affatto." Passò un istante prima che Harry aggiungesse: "Mi vuoi uccidere? Adesso hai la possibilità di farlo."

Louis quasi non riuscì a pronunciare le parole che voleva dire. C'era un grosso peso nel suo petto. Una sensazione che non riusciva a descrivere, come un'eccitazione viscerale. La paura e l'anticipazione si fusero assieme. Ora era l'unico con un coltello in mano e tuttavia era lui a sentirsi intrappolato. Non c'era una risposta giusta al momento, ma neanche una risposta sbagliata. Non poteva ammettere di volere che Harry, un suo pari, rimanesse con lui. Non poteva mentire e dire che voleva ucciderlo e seguire quella promessa falsa fino in fondo. Finora Harry era stato completamente onesto con lui, non si era mai nascosto dalla verità, quindi sembrava che l'unica cosa giusta da fare fosse essere sincero. Sarebbe stata una lotta giusta in quel modo.

Louis scosse la testa.

Poi disse: "Non voglio che tu mi costringa a farlo."

"Non ti costringerò a fare nulla." replicò Harry seriamente leccandosi le labbra. Sembrava che lo stesse costringendo a farsi avanti e baciarle.

Ma questo era un gioco.

E Louis non voleva perdere.

Quindi allontanò il pugnale dal collo di Harry per poggiarlo invece contro la sua bocca. Fece pressione con il lato piatto sulla pelle del labbro inferiore e non si trattenne dal nascondere il fatto che stesse guardando come luccicasse attorno alla lama.

"Il bel giovane di Shakespeare lo tradisce per non essersi innamorato del suo amore, giusto?" chiese Louis come se stesse semplicemente meditando ad alta voce, cercando di ricordare quello che aveva letto.

Harry non disse niente. Ma spinse delicatamente la lingua lungo la lama affilata, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre e guardando Louis dal basso. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, dilatati alla luce delle candele. Acquosi.

"Beh, non mi arrenderò stanotte." respirò Louis, aprendosi in un sorriso storto. Spostò il coltello e si tirò indietro. Harry lo fissò accigliato.

"Nemmeno un bacio?" chiese. Louis ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

"Nemmeno uno."

Harry abbassò gli occhi al pavimento. "Allora cosa devo fare con i pantaloni? Li hai stretti troppo."

Louis voleva abbassare lo sguardo, ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe perso. Si sarebbe arreso e avrebbe percorso il corpo di Harry con la bocca. Invece, lasciò che il flusso di sangue caldo scorresse nel suo corpo e si accumulasse nell'intestino mentre guardava Harry che sbatteva le palpebre e lo guardava attraverso le ciglia. A quel punto disse sottovoce: "Puoi fare quello che ti pare."

Per sicurezza, e soltanto per far capire al riccio che poteva giocare ai suoi giochi tanto quanto lui, Louis abbandonò la stanza.


	5. ZAFFIRO - pt. 2

Era fresco fuori, diverso dal solito calore che sentiva quando lasciava i suoi alloggi durante il giorno. Tutto era silenzioso, scuro e immobile. Le vele sibilavano a malapena mosse dalla leggera brezza. Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Louis; la sua pelle era così sensibile, bruciante dal fuoco che Harry aveva acceso sotto di essa. Si sentì palpitare all'improvviso: una pressione pesante, calda e densa che premeva contro i suoi pantaloni. Il modo in cui Harry l'aveva guardato prima di uscire da lì, era stato troppo. Troppo intenso. E il modo in cui l'aveva guardato da sotto le ciglia era stato anche peggio.

A dire la verità, Louis voleva voltarsi indietro e tornare da lui. Voleva fare sua la bocca del giovane, mettere quelle labbra bagnate a buon uso. Voleva vedere quanto potesse rendere lucidi i suoi occhi. Voleva baciarlo.

Ma era tutto un gioco e Louis non avrebbe perso. Non avrebbe mostrato quel tipo di debolezza. Non ancora.

Non avrebbe dato a Harry quella soddisfazione.

Tuttavia, c'era il fatto evidente che fosse duro nei pantaloni e aveva bisogno di un modo per risolvere quel problema. Da solo.

Per fortuna, era così tardi che non c'era nessuno nei dintorni, salvo solamente per un suo uomo accasciato sul belvedere troppo stanco per fare il suo lavoro di vedetta. Di solito Louis sarebbe andato lassù, verso la cima della nave dove era mezzo sdraiato, e gli avrebbe tirato un calcio con la punta della scarpa, rimproverandolo per aver permesso che l'ora tarda avesse la meglio su di lui. Nel suo stato attuale, tuttavia, non l'avrebbe mai svegliato. Louis non voleva destare sospetti sul fatto che fosse così - beh - eccitato.

Quindi si spostò di soppiatto e andò nell'unico posto in cui sapeva di poter essere indisturbato, troppo lontano per essere visto o sentito. Sulla coffa dell'albero prodiero.

Erano passati anni da quando il suo compito era quello di arrampicarsi tra le vele, ma la memoria muscolare per riuscirci era ancora presente. Aveva ancora i dossi duri dei calli sui palmi e la forza nelle braccia - anche se ora era dovuta dall'uso delle spade e non da quello delle corde. Louis si tirò su sul sartiame con entrambe le braccia, sollevandosi fino a quando i suoi piedi non trovarono un punto stabile, e poi si arrampicò. Sotto di lui, il mare era sempre più scuro e lontano. L'orizzonte buio si fece più acuto. Quando arrivò in cima, spingendosi su e oltre il perimetro della piattaforma, la luna sembrò abbastanza vicina da poterla toccare. Le stelle sembravano infinite. Sentiva la pelle statica dappertutto.

Louis si sedette sul pavimento della piattaforma e appoggiò la schiena contro la ringhiera di legno che la circondava.

Lì, con il cuore in gola, era finalmente libero di lasciare che le sue mani vagassero fino alla cintura insieme alla sua mente per tornare all'oscura profondità degli occhi di Harry. Erano così perfetti, così rotondi, le pupille così dilatate da far invidia al cielo notturno.

Pensò al modo in cui il labbro inferiore bagnato dell'uomo era scivolato contro il suo coltello e immaginò la propria intimità al posto di esso.

Louis iniziò a toccarsi.

Infilò le mani oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni e si strinse nella mano destra. La pelle del suo membro era morbida, liscia mentre si masturbava. Era così facile farlo, far scorrere la mano su e giù come se si stesse muovendo in acqua. Come se stesse nuotando nella pozza che si era creata nel suo basso ventre.

Harry era così meraviglioso e Louis si permise di pensarlo lassù, lontano da quegli occhi. Da quelle mani. Poteva immaginarsi di far scorrere le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo. Scommesse che erano morbidi, perfetti da tirare e a cui aggrapparsi tenendoli stretti in un pugno. Louis appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il sostegno di legno e rafforzò la presa muovendo il polso un po' più veloce.

Si morse il labbro e guardò verso il cielo, pensando che la stretta dei palmi dell'altro sulle proprie natiche sarebbe stata una sensazione infinita. Il pensiero delle mani di Harry contro di lui, ad afferrarlo, immobilizzarlo, gli fece scoppiare polvere di stelle nelle vene.

Immaginò di essere quello con i polsi bloccati da un paio di manette, con le mani di Harry che lo tenevano fermo contro il letto e un'altra ondata di piacere lo attraversò.

Quello era l'unico posto in cui poteva perdersi in quei pensieri. Era l'unico posto in cui Louis era abbastanza solo da raccogliere le parole che si erano scambiati senza perdere nessuna partita. Sanguinavano dalle sue labbra, minuscoli frammenti di sillabe spezzate dal suo respiro affannato.

Voleva che Harry lo scopasse. Un attimo dopo venne.

Un soffio tremante lasciò le labbra di Louis mentre gli spasmi dell'orgasmo lo scuotevano interamente e colpì la testa contro il legno dietro di lui. Mentre gli ultimi tremiti lo percorrevano, emise un respiro pesante sentendo il corpo stendersi. Si sentiva pesante, ma diverso rispetto a prima. Come succede con la pesantezza del sonno.

Pigramente, Louis pulì il palmo della propria mano sulla camicia, dove si era sollevata dai pantaloni. Le gocce del suo piacere luccicarono. Si ritrovò ad immaginare che provenissero da Harry e per poco non tornò a toccarsi, ma il richiamo del sonno fu più forte. D'altronde la notte precedente aveva dormito poco e male.

Era stanchissimo e la notte era buia ed era facile addormentarsi sognando le labbra del Capitano Styles.

Louis perse rapidamente conoscenza, le palpebre che si abbassavano appagate. Si era quasi addormentato quando sentì il debole tintinnio di qualcosa che colpiva il legno. Il suono lo scosse dai suoi sogni e gli fece sussultare il cuore. Nel suo stato di assopimento, non poteva comprendere la distanza del suono, non poteva dire se fosse appena stato sorpreso a sussurrare il nome di Harry nel sonno o se qualcuno stava passando sul ponte sottostante.

Non riusciva ad uscire da quello stato di semicoscienza, la stanchezza era troppo forte da combattere, ma poteva almeno lasciare gli occhi semiaperti in modo che le sue ciglia lo proteggessero ancora da ciò che lo circondava. Stordito, si alzò per vedere cosa aveva emesso quel suono e lì, sul ponte ormai lontano, c'era una figura che camminava verso la prua della nave. Sebbene fosse buio, Louis riuscì a malapena a comprendere che si trattasse di Tavis, con i suoi lunghi capelli neri - lisci come coltelli - e le sue spalle dritte. Reggeva in mano tre secchi, mentre dell'acqua fuoriusciva dai bordi, e quella scena bastò a farlo calmare. Non era stato individuato, era semplicemente un membro della ciurma che si muoveva di notte. E così Louis si lasciò scivolare nuovamente al posto di prima e chiuse gli occhi con la stessa velocità con cui il sonno lo accolse e lo trascino giù con sé.

⎈⎈⎈

Il sole era luminoso e caldo e la sua pelle era secca per via di esso, per questo motivo l'acqua era stata uno shock. Balzò in posizione seduta.

Si asciugò gli occhi finché non riuscì ad aprirli. A torreggiarlo c'era una figura, che a causa dei raggi solari appariva come un'ombra contro il cielo blu. I suoi occhi non si erano ancora abituati alla luce del giorno. Lentamente la sua vista tono a mettere a fuoco.

Spalle magre, corporatura fragile, una chioma di capelli lisci. Era Tavis. E stava chiudendo il tappo della sua borraccia.

"Buongiorno Capitano." disse allegramente, sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro. Anche se il suo forte accento scozzese macchiava le sue parole, Louis poteva ancora sentire la punta di derisione in esse, come se trovasse divertente averlo spaventato in quel modo. "Cosa l'ha portato fin qui ieri sera?"

Louis si guardò immediatamente in basso e, per fortuna, era abbastanza presentabile. La striscia di sperma secca che l'aveva sporcato sul davanti corrispondeva al colore della camicia di lino, perciò era appena visibile. E se fosse stata evidente, poteva benissimo essere altro. Latte, rum, qualunque cosa. Non era poi così insolito per loro essere sporchi.

Louis alzò lo sguardo su Tavis e sollevò il mento con sicurezza. O quella che riusciva a racimolare dopo essere stato sorpreso a dormire come un ubriaco in cima all'albero. "Semplicemente il fatto che fosse bello fuori."

"È bello anche sui ponti." replicò Tavis sfrontatamente. Nascose una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e guardò Louis come per sfidarlo. Era sempre stato così, Louis aveva sempre visto se stesso nel ragazzino. Alla continua ricerca di modi per dimostrare la sua mente brillante, che fosse intelligente. Che si accorgesse di _tutto_.

"Vero." disse Louis, alzandosi in piedi, in modo da essere alla sua stessa altezza. "Ma sicuramente puoi ammettere che la vista è sempre migliore da quassù. Ero solito passare qui ogni giorno, mi piace tornarci di tanto in tanto."

"Sì," ammise Tavis, osservando Louis infilarsi di nuovo la camicia nei pantaloni. "È vero, ma è un po' sospetto, non trova? Sgusciare fuori per dormire quassù, non c'è molto da vedere di notte."

Tavis stava sorridendo e Louis lasciò perdere. Eppure una parte di lui si sentì catturata, ma quello davanti a lui non era altro se non un giovane che ci teneva a far valere la sua arguzia. Così, invece di allungare il braccio in modo da farlo cadere sul ponte sottostante, Louis alzò semplicemente un sopracciglio e sorrise. "E cosa sospetti, mio giovane amico?"

Tavis storse la bocca. "Nulla in particolare, era solo per dire."

"Ah," sospirò Louis, annuendo mentre si avvicinava al limitare del sartiame e lo superò con un sorriso lento. "Forse allora, Tavis, apprezzerai il fatto che sei riuscito a svegliarmi in quel modo senza alcuna punizione in cambio e lascerò perdere."

"Sì." replicò Tavis, abbassando la testa solo di un tocco. Perché sebbene Louis sembrasse gioviale, scherzoso nelle parole, tutti a bordo sapevano che non doveva venire calpestato.

"Bene." Louis ricambiò il sorriso. Quindi diede una pacca sulla spalla del ragazzino. "Bravo ragazzo."

Tavis gli restituì un piccolo sorriso e guardò Louis saltar giù e arrampicarsi fino a scendere sul ponte.

Lì, la maggior parte della sua ciurma stava lavorando silenziosamente. A detta di tutti, tutto procedeva per il meglio. Nessuno batté ciglio sul fatto che Louis fosse sceso da lassù. Il che, beh, non avevano molte ragioni per farlo in primo luogo, era la sua nave e poteva fare quello che gli pareva ma poteva sentire il leggero tirare della camicia dentro i pantaloni che si era appiccicata alla peluria dell'ombelico dove si era sporcato. E poteva sentire la distanza tra lui e Harry.

Voleva controllarlo. Voleva verificare che Liam non avesse usato la chiave per i suoi alloggi nel cuore della notte, trovando Harry al posto suo.

Louis arrivò a metà del ponte quando incontrò Liam proprio lì, in piedi di fronte a lui. Uscì dal nulla come un'onda della marea, i suoi stivali pesanti colpirono il pavimento e lo fecero sussultare.

Stava sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro.

"Capitano Louis Tomlinson." esclamò e Louis non poté fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Questo tono preannunciava sempre qualcosa di canzonatorio. E prendere in giro per Liam significava tentare di dire qualcosa di irriverente, un pettegolezzo, ma suonando invece come se la sua voce appartenesse agli orsacchiotti che le sue sorelline tenevano sul letto. "Ti ho cercato per tutta la mattina. Ma sei qui ora, qualcuno ha bevuto troppo ieri sera ed è finito in un posto dove non sarebbe dovuto finire?"

"Mi cercavi?" chiese Louis. Era sorpreso, come se Liam stesse per estrarre le travi sotto di lui. Come se stesse per cadere nei dormitori sottostanti.

"Sì." rispose Liam. "Pensavo che fossi uscito per sgranchirti le gambe perché non ti sei fatto vedere tutto ieri, quindi ho fatto un giro ma non riuscivo a trovarti da nessuna parte. E quando non hai risposto alla porta, ho pensato che stessi ancora dormendo e ti ho lasciato stare."

"Oh." soffiò Louis. Voleva chiedergli se avesse sbirciato dentro, ma sembrava troppo ovvio. Troppo sospetto. Perciò disse invece con attenzione: "Hai la chiave."

Liam sorrise. "Sì, ma so bene cosa non mi conviene fare. Sicuramente ti ricordi di quella notte in cui eravamo a Nassau, ehm, come si chiamava?"

Louis non ricordava il nome dell'uomo con il quale era stato beccato da Liam, ma ricordava il caos che ne seguì. L'agitazione di mani e cuscini, lo sbattere della sua porta che veniva chiusa con forza. I rumori strani che provenivano dalla stanza dell'amico mentre cercava di riprendersi da quella visione.

"Bene, bene." tossì Louis, cercando di riprendere il filo del discorso. "Apprezzo che tu abbia imparato certe buone maniere. Perché mi cercavi?"

L'espressione di Liam cambiò, chiaramente grato quanto Louis di non soffermarsi sulla vista imbarazzante del suo sedere bianco all'aria. Le guance di Liam toccarono la parte inferiore degli occhiali mentre sorrideva dicendo: "Ah, sì. Volevo solo chiederti se potevo prendere in prestito il tuo gioco da dama. Ho fatto una scommessa con un paio di membri dell'equipaggio, ma ovviamente volevo chiedertelo prima."

"Certo." ripeté Louis, con un sorriso tra le labbra. Liam era così educato, c'era da stupirsi che fosse diventato un pirata in primo luogo. "Certo che puoi, Li. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto era nella sala di navigazione - ho fatto una partita con Niall la scorsa settimana."

"Ok." rispose Liam, spostandosi sui propri piedi. "Ho già dato un'occhiata lì, ma qualcuno ha spostato tutto. Devono aver riordinato."

"Oh." meditò Louis con tono piatto. Non gli avrebbe detto che era stato lui a farlo. E certamente non gli avrebbe detto il perché. "Possiamo guardare assieme se ti va?"

Si sarebbe inventato qualsiasi cosa per assicurarsi che Liam non ci rimuginasse troppo a lungo. "A te va?" chiese Liam, sembrava dubbioso.

"Certo, perché no. Cos'altro può fare un capitano qui se non lavorare per la sua ciurma? Non è il mio lavoro? Assicurarmi che tutti mantengano la testa a posto e non muoiano?"

"Suppongo di si." disse Liam divertito. "Di sicuro morirei se non ritrovassi le mie pedine da dama."

"Esattamente!" esclamò Louis felice, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo.

Quindi si diressero verso la sala di navigazione e Louis fece del suo meglio per non far trapelare il fatto che sapesse esattamente dove fosse nascosto il gioco su uno scaffale in alto. Si sforzò di tenere chiusa la bocca con fare pensieroso e provare prima il lato opposto della stanza. In effetti, fu così bravo a fingere di non sapere nulla tra pergamene e libri, che fu Liam a trovarlo.

Louis dovette mordersi un sorriso quando Liam lo sollevò in aria trionfante.

Ciò che Louis aveva dimenticato, però, era il mucchio vacillante che aveva lasciato sotto la scatola delle pedine. Era un pila di giochi, carte e un fiasco di porto. Il necessario per le notti che Louis trascorreva con Liam e Niall quando tutto era tranquillo. Mentre Liam fece per aprire eccitato la scatola tra le sue mani, controllando che tutto fosse apposto, l'intera pila, beh, cadde.

Una scatola pesante contenente una collezione di scacchi ingioiellati gli caddero sulla spalla con un colpo impressionante. Insieme ad una scatola di legno che cadde subito dopo e gli colpì la nuca prima che si schiantasse a terra e spargesse carte in ogni direzione.

Ed era un po' colpa di Louis, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Non tanto per dire che era stato lui a metterli lì, ma per il fatto che non era colpa sua se non sapeva come mettere in ordine. E Liam sarebbe potuto stare più attento a dire il vero.

Liam emise uno sbuffo silenzioso e saltò in avanti nel caso in cui qualcos'altro avesse deciso che la sua testa fosse un ottimo punto di atterraggio. Fortunatamente, il resto dei loro giochi rimase al suo posto.

"Tutto bene?" gli chiese Louis mentre Liam si aggrappava a lui e si passava una mano dietro la testa. La allontanò e si guardò le dita per assicurarsi che non stesse sanguinando.

"Solo una bella botta," disse Liam, mostrando un mezzo sorriso a Louis. "Starò bene."

"Ok, va bene, non possiamo perdere il timoniere più famoso del mondo per una scatola di carte, giusto?"

Liam ridacchiò tra sé. "Assolutamente no. E se dovessi morire, ti sentirei ancora brontolare."

"Vero." sogghignò Louis, colpendo il braccio di Liam con le nocche prima di chinarsi per raccogliere tutto. Liam iniziò ad aiutarlo immediatamente, afferrando una pila di tutte le carte in modo da rimetterle via.

Louis raccolse la scatola degli scacchi e spolverò il coperchio con una mano. L'aveva pulita quando aveva sistemato la stanza, ma della polvere aveva già cominciato a depositarsi sopra. Era una scatola d'avorio, semplice e rettangolare, tranne che per i lati che erano stati decorati con disegni floreali color oro. C'era un nome scritto lungo uno degli angoli, ' _il signor T. M. Hendricks'_. Louis non aveva mai capito chi fosse, sapeva solo che il gioco era finito in possesso del suo primo capitano: One-Eyed Gallagher, il quale gli aveva donato quella scatola insieme ad una promozione quando gli aveva salvato la vita.

Suppose che avrebbe dovuto tenerla nei suoi alloggi con il resto dei suoi beni più preziosi, ma non aveva senso giocare a scacchi senza un compagno, e Louis non permetteva spesso agli altri di entrare nella sua stanza.

Fino ad allora.

Pensò a Harry a cui probabilmente sarebbe piaciuto giocare. Sembrava che gli piacesse dilettarsi in giochi mentali, quindi gli scacchi potevano andare bene.

Con attenzione, Louis aprì la scatola in modo da poter verificare se qualcuno dei pezzi fosse stato rotto. Erano d'oro e incastonati di gioielli. Un set conteneva zaffiri blu e l'altro opali. Sembravano tutti intatti, tranne la regina dello zaffiro. La gemma in cima si era rotta.

"Che cosa vuoi farci?" chiese Liam mentre guardava Louis girare il pezzo tra le dita.

Louis chiuse la bocca e fece un verso soprappensiero. Non sapeva come aggiustarlo, era piccolo e non aveva un gioielliere a portata di mano. "Dovrò aspettare almeno fino al Senegal per ripararlo."

Tuttavia, ciò non l'avrebbe impedito di riportarlo nella sua stanza.

Con cura, Louis intascò il pezzo rotto e il minuscolo gioiello blu e chiuse la scatola mentre rispondeva tranquillamente: "Lo terrò con me in modo da non dimenticarmene."

"Sembra un ottimo piano." sorrise Liam.

"Come tutti i miei piani." sorrise Louis. Adorava scherzare con Liam. Liam gli colpì il naso.


	6. ZAFFIRO - pt. 3

Harry era steso a pancia in giù mentre leggeva, le caviglie incrociate e sollevate dietro di sé. Sembrava una ragazza che scriveva nel suo diario, il che non era né sorprendente né terribile. Louis stava iniziando ad affezionarsi al fatto che Harry fosse così a suo agio, così rilassato tra le sue lenzuola. Poteva giurare che ogni volta che lo vedeva, l'uomo sembrava sul punto di giocare con i propri capelli e sbattere le palpebre.

Visione a cui neanche Louis si sarebbe opposto.

Harry lo guardò con un sorriso sulle labbra e Louis era sicuro di aver visto le sue ciglia sfarfallare. "Buon pomeriggio." disse il giovane, anche se sicuramente non era ancora pomeriggio. "Mi sei mancato."

"Buongiorno anche a te," rispose Louis mentre chiudeva a chiave la porta e si avvicinava alla sua scrivania. "Com'è il libro?"

"L'ho quasi finito. Il che non è stato difficile considerando che ho avuto tutta la mattina per leggerlo."

Louis appoggiò la scatola degli scacchi sulla scrivania e poi estrasse con cura i pezzi rotti della regina dalla tasca. Gli diede le spalle mentre li metteva vicino alla scatola e diceva: "Scusami. Ho avuto da fare."

"Ah," respirò Harry mentre si spostava per mettersi seduto. "Qualcuno sospettava qualcosa?"

"No, no. Niente di cui preoccuparsi. Penso che uno dei miei uomini stia cercando di fare qualcosa."

"Mm?"

"Stava facendo qualcosa sul ponte ieri sera..."

"È per questo che non sei tornato?"

Louis scosse la testa e si voltò per appoggiarsi alla scrivania. "No, io... ho dormito fuori."

"Che peccato."

"Già che _peccato,_ " replicò Louis sarcastico. "È sorprendente che tu sia ancora qui dopo che me ne sono andato per così tanto tempo."

"È sorprendente che la mia vescica non sia ancora scoppiata." sorrise Harry. Quindi tirò la cintura attorno alla struttura del letto a baldacchino per sottolineare il concetto.

"Scusami." disse Louis. Gli uscì automaticamente ma non gli importò. Harry stava rapidamente diventando l'unica persona con la quale si sarebbe scusato.

Andò da Harry e aprì il lucchetto, lasciandolo cadere sul letto. Louis non andò nemmeno con lui questa volta. Nonostante l'accaduto della sera prima, non ce n'era davvero bisogno. Perché era abbastanza convinto del fatto che Harry non l'avrebbe più minacciato di pugnalarlo.

Anche se non si fidava abbastanza per liberarlo del tutto. Stava abbassando la guardia di poco, ma non completamente.

Harry si diresse verso il piccolo bagno e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Mentre la chiudeva, Louis si lasciò cadere sul bordo del letto. Mise una mano sul punto in cui era stato seduto Harry. Era ancora caldo. Ancora affondato dove erano stati i suoi fianchi.

Inoltre profumava di lui, che era qualcosa che Louis non riusciva a spiegarsi. Non profumava di terra, pioggia, oceano o qualsiasi altra cosa Louis potesse individuare. Sapeva di calore e conforto, ma anche di freschezza. Come onde schiumose che ti bagnano le dita dei piedi in riva durante una giornata estiva. Come il sole in pieno inverno.

Immaginò Harry steso lì la sera prima, a contorcersi e a toccarsi proprio come Louis aveva fatto all'esterno.

Questi pensieri provocarono scosse nel suo sangue, resero bollente il suo intestino. Un battito silenzioso in tutto il corpo.

Louis lasciò che le sue dita scorressero sulle lenzuola e si diressero lentamente verso la copia di _Willow's Grace_ che Harry aveva lasciato lì. La raccolse e sfogliò distrattamente le pagine. Louis aveva letto quel libro almeno cinque volte, trovando ogni volta qualcosa di nuovo su cui riflettere. Questa volta erano le impronte digitali di Harry. Non riusciva a vederle, ma sapere che c'erano era sufficiente.

Harry aveva piegato l'angolo dell'ultima pagina che aveva letto e ciò provocò una sensazione strana nello stomaco di Louis. Si sentì leggero e stordito.

Era la prova, l'evidenza, che avevano entrambi condiviso le stesse pagine, la stessa storia. Che si erano persi nello stesso mondo.

E Harry aveva superato tre quarti del libro, quindi o si stava incredibilmente annoiando o gli stava piacendo.

Louis si morse il labbro e posò con cura la copia. La stanza era silenziosa, poteva sentire Harry che si muoveva nel bagno, il rumore dei suoi passi mentre si spostava.

Louis si chiese cosa stesse facendo lì dentro. Probabilmente si stava sfiorando l'ombra di peluria che aveva iniziato a crescergli sul mento. O mordendo un bastoncino di liquirizia per rinfrescare il fiato. Sembravano cose da Harry e non gesti che un pirata qualunque avrebbe fatto.

Nel silenzio del momento, però, Louis si riscosse per tornare in sé. Quella solitudine gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di cambiarsi la camicia prima che l'altro uscisse e facesse commenti a riguardo. Poiché non avrebbe confuso la macchia con del latte, avrebbe indovinato subito di cosa si trattasse davvero. E poi Louis non avrebbe avuto altra scelta se non quella di gettarsi in mare per puro imbarazzo.

Per questo motivo Louis si avvicinò rapidamente al suo comò e aprì il primo cassetto. Aveva accumulato una bella collezione di vestiti e di solito ne prendeva uno a caso dalla pila, ma voleva qualcosa che lo aiutasse a mantenere la calma. Che lo avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare completamente che avrebbe dovuto alzare la guardia.

C'era un indumento nero nel fondo che aveva da anni. Era una larga camicia di lino francese un po' rovinata dal tempo e dall'usura. L'ombra del profumo che aveva indossato anni prima era ancora impressa sul tessuto e sicuramente gli sarebbe bastata per ricordare da dove veniva. Per ricordare com'era riuscito a sopravvivere.

La tirò fuori e vi premette il naso. Odorava di arance e muschio, forse anche per tutto il tempo che era rimasta negli angoli polverosi della sua camera. In ogni caso sarebbe andata più che bene.

La mise sul mobile prima di sollevare la camicia sporca sopra la testa per toglierla.

Quando una risatina risuonò vicina.

Era Harry.

Louis abbassò le braccia, la camicia ora appesa soltanto ai polsi e si volse per guardarlo. Il suo cuore batteva furioso.

"Sai," iniziò Harry, era appoggiato alla porta con un bastoncino di liquirizia che gli pendeva dalla bocca. "Mi hai lasciato qui ad impazzire la scorsa notte."

Louis sbatté le palpebre. Era stato lui a farlo impazzire, completamente, la sera prima. Tra il pensiero di Harry e la sensazione delle sue stesse mani addosso, Louis non sapeva cosa fare. Alla fine, se ne riuscì con: "Che cosa vuoi dire?"

"Voglio dire che mi hai lasciato qui, legato e solo, a chiedermi se saresti tornato."

"Tremendo." disse Louis sarcastico, mantenendo il tono di voce piatto.

"Ti sei liberato?" gli chiese Harry allusivo, alzando le mani ammanettate per giocare con il bastoncino che stava masticando. Lo fece rotolare tra due dita e sulla lingua.

"E tu?" Louis contrattaccò.

"Non ancora."

Louis non sapeva cosa dire, ma sentì la pelle della sua schiena nuda formicolare. E il suo stomaco annodarsi.

Harry continuò: "Ho aspettato di vedere se stessi solo giocando e se saresti tornato ad aiutarmi dal momento che sono stato _così bravo_ finora. Ma non sei tornato e il mio corpo ha ceduto e mi sono addormentato."

"Mi dispiace." disse Louis nel modo più tranquillo possibile. Cercò di mantenere un'espressione seria, ma era così difficile con Harry che stava lì a fissarlo in quel modo. Mentre masticava quel bastoncino e lo sfidava con gli occhi.

"Anche a me. Ma-" Ma.

_Ma_.

Harry si avvicinò a Louis in modo che fossero distanti meno di un metro prima di posare il bastoncino sul cassettone. All'improvviso sembrò così alto. Il suo profumo così pungente. I delicati peli del suo mento sembravano perfetti da quella prossimità. Da baciare.

Louis sentì il battito del proprio cuore saltare nel petto.

"Ora possiamo sempre rimediare. È più bello vederti con questa luce." Harry diede una rapida occhiata a Louis, gli occhi che si posavano sui peli e sui tatuaggi del suo petto.

"Che cosa..." Louis iniziò prima che la sua voce si incrinasse. Si strinse tra le proprie braccia in modo da sentirsi meno nudo di fronte a lui.

Harry non aspettò che finisse. Unì le mani in modo che formassero la sagoma di una pistola e le guidò sulla parte inferiore della mascella di Louis. Poi lentamente, gli alzò la testa in modo che il suo collo fosse esposto.

Le vene di Louis erano tutte in fiamme. I peli delle sue braccia rizzati. Il suo respiro corto e pesante.

Sembrava che Harry lo sapesse, sorrise scoprendo così i suoi denti.

Sussurrò: "Sei una creatura così bella."

E poi, lentamente, con attenzione, si avvicinò a Louis, al suo collo. Gli leccò la pelle tesa con un bacio lento e misurato.

Quando si allontanò, Louis sentì l'aria raccogliersi contro la saliva che il riccio aveva lasciato. Era freddo ma lui si sentiva avvolto da un caldo infernale.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo sul Capitano, con le mani ancora immobili sotto il suo mento. E anche Louis non osava muoversi. Stava fissando per terra, cercando di racimolare i suoi pensieri, cercando semplicemente di tenersi insieme.

Era difficile, le sue gambe volevano cedere e Louis voleva che cadessero nelle mani di Harry, ma non voleva consegnargli tutto il potere. Nonostante avessero passato del tempo insieme il giorno prima e Harry avesse avuto l'opportunità di ucciderlo per poi lasciarlo andare, nonostante Louis fosse venuto nella propria mano all'idea che Harry lo scopasse, nonostante tutto, non significava che avrebbe lasciato che accadesse. Non ora, non ora che Harry era proprio lì. Slegato. Con le mani sotto il suo mento. Era troppo reale. Il suo cuore batteva troppo in fretta.

Louis era il _bel giovane_ di Harry, sapevano entrambi che il tradimento ci sarebbe stato alla fine. E Harry non si sarebbe lasciato usare e basta, non si sarebbe lasciato fottere e uccidere, se non avesse avuto in programma qualcosa a sua volta. Anche se erano simili come due pagine dello stesso libro, anche se si erano raccontati le loro vite prima della pirateria, Harry non era così stupido. Così ingenuo. Quello doveva far parte di un piano più grande.

Louis lo avrebbe scoperto prima di permettere che facesse tutto quello che aveva sognato la sera precedente.

Socchiuse gli occhi e girò la testa per guardare Harry. I loro occhi si incrociarono e Louis dovette sforzarsi di non emettere un sospiro e baciarlo proprio lì, dopo averlo spinto contro il comò ed aver avvolto le braccia dell'altro attorno al proprio collo in modo da poter sentire la sottile catena tra le sue manette contro la nuca.

Louis alzò la mano e premette invece un dito contro la catena. Spinse Harry all'indietro, conducendolo verso il letto. Lo fece esercitando abbastanza forza affinché il riccio facesse un altro passo indietro e si sedesse sulla trapunta.

"Stai giocando con me, Harry." Louis lo guardò con il mento sollevato, la schiena diritta e una fastidiosa erezione tra le gambe.

"Dici?" chiese Harry.

Louis si rimise la camicia e cercò di ignorare la macchia proprio lì, all'altezza degli occhi di Harry. Quindi legò nuovamente l'altro al letto. Distrarsi sembrava il modo migliore per affrontarlo, cogliendolo abbastanza alla sprovvista per strappargli delle risposte. Per comprenderlo meglio senza che se ne accorgesse.

Se fosse stato il giorno prima, probabilmente avrebbe già lasciato che Harry lo baciasse a dovere. Sulle labbra. Ma ora, in pieno giorno, vedeva le cose con più chiarezza. Era un po' più consapevole delle sue azioni.

E lo era anche del fatto che erano passati solamente due giorni e stava già pensando di liberare Harry dalle costrizioni e chiedergli di metterle su di lui per poi farsi consumare interamente. Era pericolosamente vicino a non essere più un gioco. Non c'era competizione nel fatto che volesse rinunciare alla fine dell'accordo.

"Giocheremo a qualcos'altro." disse Louis, dandogli le spalle e camminando verso la sua scrivania. Recuperò il gioco degli scacchi e la regina rotta, mettendo da parte il piccolo gioiello blu.

Quindi afferrò una sedia della sua scrivania e la trascinò fino al bordo del letto, le gambe che graffiavano duramente contro il legno del pavimento. Harry non disse nulla, ma guardò Louis con un ghigno. Forse era troppo evidente e l'altro sapeva quando gli stesse entrando sotto pelle.

Harry lanciò un'occhiata alla durezza nascosta nei pantaloni di Louis mentre si lasciava cadere sulla sedia. Louis si sentì percorrere da infiniti brividi lungo la schiena. Lo aveva visto, non c'era più niente da nascondere. Il suo sorrisetto storto era ancora più ampio adesso.

Louis lasciò cadere la scatola sul letto e Harry si spinse rapidamente più indietro affinché ci fosse abbastanza spazio per aprirla tra di loro. Si sedette con un ginocchio sollevato e il piede opposto infilato sotto di esso. Sembrava rilassato, a suo agio e nonostante fosse legato, era lui che aveva il pieno controllo.

Louis si sedette con le gambe leggermente incrociate in modo da poter sporgersi in avanti sui gomiti e sperare che la sua erezione si placasse.

Harry aprì la scatola e fissò la griglia che apparve.

"Scacchi?" chiese, guardando Louis con un'espressione confusa. "Vuoi giocare a scacchi?"

"C'è qualche problema a riguardo?" domandò Louis, cercando di suonare serio come gli occhi di Harry.

"No niente. È che non sono molto bravo, giusto per avvertirti."

"Come mai?"

Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento mentre sistemava i pezzi e poi si morse il labbro. "Non sono bravo a pensare in anticipo e a prevedere le mie mosse."

"No?" chiese Louis, sistemando le proprie pedine - quelle di zaffiro. Sembrava che gli stesse chiedendo altro implicitamente.

Harry scosse la testa, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. "Preferisco pensare e agire nel momento."

"Il bianco di solito inizia, quindi parte prima l'opale con questo set." spiegò Louis delicatamente, facendo cenno a Harry di fare la prima mossa, prima di riprendere la conversazione in corso. "Cosa stai pensando in questo momento?"

Harry spinse in avanti un pedone e scrollò le spalle. "Sto pensando che ci sono cose che preferirei fare con te piuttosto che giocare a scacchi."

Louis spostò una delle sue pedine, in modo che in tre mosse potesse avere Harry sotto controllo. "Perché vuoi farlo?"

Non era necessario sottolineare di cosa stessero parlando.

"La vera domanda è perché cerchi di farmi credere che non lo vuoi." ribatté Harry, sorvolando la mano destra sopra i suoi pezzi. Mentre afferrava un'altra pedina e la spingeva in avanti, alzò lo sguardo e aggiunse con un sorrisetto: "È chiaro che lo vuoi anche tu."

"Solo perché voglio qualcosa non significa che la otterrò." Louis spinse in avanti un'altra pedina.

"Perché no? Non sei un pirata? Non è questo che facciamo?"

Louis gli rispose mentre il riccio faceva la sua mossa. "Un pirata intelligente sceglie le sue battaglie."

"Ma questa non è una battaglia."

"No?"

"No." Harry mosse la sua torre e poi guardò Louis, poggiando il mento sul ginocchio. "Non voglio che lo sia. Non più."

Fu il suo turno e non disse nulla ma guardò Harry in attesa.

Quest'ultimo lo fissò negli occhi mentre riprendeva da dove si era fermato: "Ho avuto molto tempo per pensare ieri sera e stamattina e mi sono ritrovato a sentire la tua mancanza. Sono giunto alla conclusione definitiva che non voglio più ucciderti. Non ho potuto farlo ieri sera e non credo che lo farò oggi né domani o il giorno seguente."

"È..." disse Louis guardando la scacchiera. La sua mano era sospesa sopra il gioco. C'erano due modi in cui poteva vincere.

Non seguì nessuno dei due. "È un peccato." riprese alla fine. Harry corrugò la fronte.

"Perché?"

"Se non mi uccidi, cosa farai alla fine? Perché ci sarà una fine."

Harry gli sorrise come se sapesse qualcosa di cui lui non era a conoscenza. "Sono appena arrivato alla parte del tuo libro in cui Willow e Grace decidono di fuggire e diventare streghe insieme. Mi ha fatto pensare. Potremmo farlo anche noi. Immagina le storie che ne seguirebbero. Invece di un finale in cui uno di noi uccide l'altro, immagina noi che governiamo sui mari _insieme_."

"Sono passati due giorni, Harry."

"Se le mie opzioni sono di salpare insieme verso un'avventura o di venire ucciso, perché non accettare che siano passati solo due giorni."

"Pensi che sarai tu a morire allora, non è vero?" Louis sorrise mentre finalmente Harry faceva la sua mossa.

"Sono generoso." disse Harry con leggerezza, sorridendo mentre faceva scivolare un cavaliere sulla scacchiera.

"Come posso fidarmi di te? Come faccio a sapere che non è tutto uno stratagemma per liberarti? Come posso sapere che non mi stai mentendo?"

Harry lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi, come se non credesse che Louis fosse serio. "Louis," disse. "Ho avuto l'opportunità di ucciderti così tante volte e non l'ho mai fatto. Ti ho appena detto che penso nel momento. Perché ti aggrappi ancora all'idea che voglia ucciderti? Perché questa è la tua scusa."

Louis non sapeva come rispondere. Perché aggrapparsi a quell'idea era esattamente quello che stava facendo. Era tutto ciò che poteva fare. Altrimenti, avrebbe dovuto ammettere che Harry era riuscito a fargli ciò che nessun altro aveva fatto prima: renderlo debole, permissivo.

Non disse nulla e spostò il suo alfiere. Harry sorrise al suo silenzio e sembrò essere giunto a un'idea.

"E Louis?" lo richiamò innocentemente. "Se ti fa sentire più sicuro, non devi togliermi le restrizioni finché non sei sicuro che io sia onesto. Non mi dispiacciono per niente queste manette. I tagli non mi fanno più male."

Louis sbatté le palpebre mentre l'uomo faceva scivolare un pezzo sulla scacchiera. Il sorriso non lasciò le labbra di Harry mentre guardava la sua mano muoversi.

"Cosa... non posso lasciartele addosso."

"Non puoi?" chiese Harry seriamente, osservandolo di nuovo mentre muoveva un alfiere. "Sarebbe... squilibrato. Avrei troppo potere e tu troppo poco."

"E quindi?"

"Siamo... siamo eguali. Dobbiamo esserlo se devo toccarti..."

"Sei tu il proprietario di queste, no? Sicuramente sai che essere ammanettato è tanto divertente quanto ammanettare."

Louis non poteva che guardarlo senza parole. La sua erezione che alla fine si era dissipata iniziò a formarsi nuovamente. Sentì la pelle riscaldarsi.

"È il tuo turno." disse Harry semplicemente.

Louis si morse il labbro e spinse in avanti un pedone. Il gioco non gli concesse altro se non un'altra mossa, del tempo in più per lasciare che il calore nel suo sangue si diffondesse.

Harry spostò il suo alfiere e prese una pedina di Louis. "Cosa ti sta fermando adesso?" chiese Harry mentre posava il pezzo sul letto accanto a lui.

"Niente." respirò Louis mentre muoveva la sua regina e prendeva una delle torri di Harry. Ora stavano giocando senza senso.

"Niente." ripeté Harry con un ghigno. "Uh huh."

Quindi spostò il proprio alfiere e prese la regina di Louis. Non parlò mentre lo faceva, preferendo invece concentrarsi sul girare il pezzo tra due dita.

Louis fece la sua mossa, spostando il suo stesso alfiere. Quando ebbe finito, alzò gli occhi su Harry e attese che prendesse una pedina. O che lo prendesse.

Non fece nessuna delle due cose.

Guardò semplicemente Louis con gli occhi assottigliati, furbi e l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. Quindi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo davanti a lui, allungò il braccio dietro di sé per raggiungere il lato sinistro del letto.

Harry aprì la mano e lasciò cadere la regina al pavimento che atterrò con un tonfo e rotolò via. Continuò a fissare Louis senza dire nulla. Louis rimase zitto a sua volta guardandolo.

Allora Harry afferrò il pedone e lasciò cadere a terra anche quello.

"Cosa stai facendo?" sussurrò Louis, completamente confuso. Voleva toccarsi da sopra i pantaloni o lasciare che Harry lo facesse per lui, non che lanciasse le pedine sul pavimento.

Harry non gli rispose. Invece, assunse un'espressione innocente sul viso e disse semplicemente: "Vorrei raccoglierli, ma dal momento che sono legato non ci riesco. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Louis."

Oh. In quel momento Louis comprese.

Non essendo uno capace di arrendersi così, si vendicò con uno sguardo audace. "E perché dovrei raccoglierli? Sono già fuori gioco."

Harry lo guardò immobile.

Poi prese il re di Louis e lo gettò dal letto con uno sguardo determinato, la pedina rotolò verso un angolo della camera.

Louis non sapeva cosa fare. Non riusciva a decidere se lasciare che i suoi occhi ruotassero all'indietro per la scossa di fuoco che lo sguardo di Harry stava trasmettendo attraverso il suo corpo, o se alzarli al cielo perché era così petulante.

Decise di fissarlo e di alzarsi dalla sedia lentamente. Non c'era modo che non fosse dolorosamente visibile attraverso i pantaloni, ma contava sul fatto che gli occhi di Harry non stessero lasciando i suoi mentre camminava intorno al letto verso le pedine degli scacchi. Mentre passava, anche Harry si spostò in modo che i suoi piedi fossero sospesi sopra il bordo del letto quando Louis fu esattamente di fronte a lui.

Louis raccolse il re vicino alla porta del bagno, tenendo gli occhi su Harry mentre si chinava. Tenne le gambe dritte, piegando solo la vita, in modo che la curva del suo sedere fosse visibile.

Erano come due navi nel mezzo di una tempesta, destinate a scontrarsi. Era solo una questione di tempo. Bastava soltanto azzerare la distanza.

Camminò in avanti fino a raggiungerlo prima di chinarsi, sulle ginocchia questa volta, per raccogliere la regina e il pedone.

Louis si alzò e fece un ultimo passo in avanti, in modo da essere esattamente sopra il ragazzo. Ora la sua cintura era all'altezza del mento di Harry.

Quest'ultimo inclinò la testa all'indietro in modo da reggere il suo contatto visivo. I capelli gli caddero sulla schiena e socchiuse le labbra. Sbatté le palpebre due volte senza mai smettere di guardarlo, lentamente e deliberatamente.

Louis lo guardò e lasciò cadere i pezzi sul letto accanto a Harry. Nessuno dei due li vide però, perché continuarono a guardarsi negli occhi.

Louis deglutì.

Mentre riportava la mano al suo fianco, finalmente Harry si mosse. Gli afferrò la mano e la tenne vicina al proprio viso, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

Poi lentamente, troppo lentamente, Harry avvicinò le dita di Louis alla bocca.

Lasciò che l'indice e il medio pressassero sul suo labbro inferiore, che il loro peso lo trascinassero verso il basso. Allentò la mascella e aprì la bocca mentre le dita di Louis tiravano il labbro sempre più in basso.

Louis lo osservò attentamente, vigile a come l'interno del suo labbro fosse così bagnato. Probabilmente sapeva di liquirizia ora, ma la vista gli ricordava più delle fragole addentate. Rosa, bagnate e perfettamente dolci.

Harry strinse più forte la mano di Louis fino a guidare le sue dita all'interno della bocca. Sulla sua lingua.

Era larga, piatta, morbida. Bagnata. Louis non poté fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo questa volta. Una scarica di calore lo travolse nuovamente ed era fin troppo consapevole di quanto gli pulsasse nelle vene. Quanto la sentisse pulsare in tutto il corpo. Harry spinse le dita più in profondità, finché non gli toccarono il dorso della lingua e infine chiuse le labbra.

Louis lo sentì muovere la lingua lentamente, sensualmente attorno alle dita e, come aveva fatto con il coltello poco prima, immaginava come sarebbe stato con il suo membro al loro posto. Harry era così bagnato, così caldo tutto intorno a lui. I suoi pantaloni erano troppo stretti. Così stretti che facevano quasi male. Stava soffrendo dalla voglia di toccarsi. O di essere toccato da Harry.

Improvvisamente strinse le labbra e succhiò le sue dita, affondando le guance e sfiorandogli la pelle con i denti. Louis scattò in avanti, i suoi fianchi lo spinsero senza preavviso e Harry accennò un sorrisetto attorno alle sue dita.

Poi rilassò di nuovo la bocca e fece roteare la lingua ed era così umido. In seguito si allontanò in modo che uscissero luccicanti. Anche le sue labbra erano brillanti, bagnate e lucenti, si morse il labbro e Louis si sentì nuovamente oscillare in avanti.

"Ti piace?" mormorò Harry innocentemente, lasciando uscire la lingua e leccandosi lentamente il labbro inferiore.

Louis poté solo annuire.

"Bene," sussurrò ancora. "Piace anche a me."

Quindi leccò una striscia sulla parte inferiore delle sue dita e le prese di nuovo in bocca, spingendosi avanti in modo che i polpastrelli si scontrassero con la parte posteriore della sua gola. Louis sentì il morbido cuscino del suo palato abbassarsi per incontrare le sue unghie. Era così infondo nella bocca di Harry, il massimo che potesse raggiungere ed era osceno. Harry non era trasalito nemmeno un secondo. Guardò Louis con gli occhi spalancati e umidi di lacrime.

Allora, senza distogliere l'attenzione da lui, usò la mano sinistra per premere un dito contro la cintura di Louis. Delicatamente lo tenne lì per un momento e poi iniziò a tracciare una linea in basso oltre i lacci e sopra il contorno della sua erezione.

Louis sussultò alla sensazione, le sue dita si mossero all'improvviso, ma Harry non protestò. Mosse appena la testa con lui in modo da poter succhiare al meglio senza mai staccarsi.

All'improvviso strattonò la cintura di Louis, tirandola fuori per metà dalla fibbia come se l'avesse fatto un milione di volte prima di quel giorno. Come se conoscesse i pantaloni di Louis come i suoi. Lo fece frettolosamente, attirando i suoi fianchi in avanti nel processo, ma lui non si sarebbe lamentato. Voleva che Harry lo manipolasse come più desiderava.

Finalmente Harry lasciò andare le dita di Louis. Non si leccò via la saliva dalle labbra mentre mormorava: "Vorrei _quasi_ farti finire così."

Non aspettò una sua risposta, ma usò entrambe le mani per sfilargli bruscamente la cintura. Finì a terra, assieme alla sua pistola e ai suoi coltelli che caddero pesantemente.

I pantaloni di Louis richiesero un po' più di lavoro. Harry dovette sciogliere i lacci che li tenevano su. Alla fine ci riuscì e tornò di nuovo delicato. Dolorosamente delicato. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su Louis e lo resse mentre lentamente glieli abbassava fino alle ginocchia.

Il membro di Louis balzò fuori pesantemente. Già eccitato e bagnato all'estremità.

Mentre Harry lasciava cadere gli occhi su di esso, Louis giurò di aver individuato il momento esatto in cui perse il respiro.

Harry si limitò a guardarlo per un momento. Che avesse paura di toccarlo o di prenderlo, Louis non ne era sicuro. Ma le sue paure morirono quando Harry si leccò le labbra e alzò lo sguardo su di lui per sorridergli.

"Sei stupendo, tesoro," miagolò. "Cosa ti piace?"

"Cosa... cosa mi piace?" Louis riuscì a pronunciare a malapena. Non gli era mai stato chiesto prima. Non senza dei soldi coinvolti.

"Mm," mormorò Harry. "Voglio farti star bene, voglio farti godere. Voglio fare quello che sogni. Ti piace dolce o violento? In profondità? Ti piace essere toccato anche da altre parti?"

"Io..." respirò Louis. Non lo sapeva. Non riusciva a pensare. Sentiva solo delle vampate di calore colargli sul corpo mentre pensava a tutti i modi in cui Harry poteva agire. Li voleva tutti. "Cosa... cosa piace a te?"

"Cosa mi piace quando sono io a ricevere o cosa mi piace fare con la bocca?"

"Entrambi." sussurrò Louis. Non poté fare a meno di agganciare il pollice al labbro di Harry e fissarlo mentre ci sorrideva attorno.

Harry lo leccò e poi si staccò per poter rispondere. "Quando sono io, mi piace venire stuzzicato. Mi piace essere baciato dappertutto ma là sotto solo quando non riesco più a resistere, e poi mi piace lento all'inizio e alla fine veloce e violento, mentre mi premi le dita contro. O dentro di me. Mi piace che sia travolgente."

Gli occhi di Louis svolazzarono mentre immaginava Harry torcersi sul letto, le mani strette a pugno attorno alle lenzuola, mentre aveva la bocca e le dita su di lui o dentro di lui. Sentì una morsa nello stomaco e rabbrividì.

A Harry piaceva vederlo così. Sorrise mentre Louis si agitava, nonostante non l'avesse ancora toccato.

"Quando sono gli altri," aggiunse Harry una volta catturato di nuovo gli occhi di Louis. "Mi piace fare tutto ciò che amano. Mi piace farli stare bene. Posso prendermi del tempo ed essere gentile oppure, se vuoi, puoi scoparmi la bocca."

Louis rabbrividì di nuovo alla menzione di _scopare_ e _bocca_ , ma non era quello che voleva. Voleva che Harry ci andasse piano, facendo tutto ciò che gli piaceva finché Louis non si contorceva disperato.

Voleva soddisfare anche il riccio.

"Ti piace violento, allora?" chiese Louis con voce vacillante.

"A volte," sussurrò Harry. "Se è quello che vuoi."

Louis scosse la testa. "Cosa vuoi tu? Ti piace dominare, essere sottomesso o nessuno dei due? Cosa?"

"Mi piace tutto." disse Harry, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra mentre posava distrattamente la mano destra attorno alla base del membro eretto di Louis. "Mi piace condividere."

Louis si morse il labbro e guardò Harry. Era difficile non toccarlo quando Harry gli aveva finalmente messo le mani addosso, quindi strinse una mano alla base della sua nuca. Sentì i capelli di Harry attorno alle dita e gli fu complicato impedire alla propria mente di annebbiarsi. I suoi ricci, per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto, erano morbidi e privi di nodi. Come se l'aria salata non li avesse mai sfiorati. Ma riuscì, immerso nel piacere di tutta quella situazione, a porgli un'altra domanda.

"Ti piace stare sopra o sotto?"

Harry iniziò a muovere la mano lentamente su e giù per l'eccitazione di Louis mentre rispondeva. Il suo tono era sicuro e spensierato. "Mi piace quanto siano travolgenti i miei orgasmi quando sono sotto, ma ad un certo punto mi piacerebbe vederti mentre lo provi anche tu. Voglio vedere quanto sei bello quando ti faccio venire da dentro. Sempre se lo vuoi."

Louis non poté farne a meno, dovette chiudere gli occhi e mordersi le labbra per impedirsi di venire in quell'esatto momento. Voleva che Harry lo scopasse perché amava anche quella sensazione, ma come aveva appena menzionato l'altro, voleva prima far provare quella sensazione a qualcun altro sapendo che fosse grazie a lui. Voleva vedere i capelli di Harry sparpagliati sulle lenzuola, le sue guance rosa e le labbra rosse mentre veniva sul suo stomaco. Voleva voltare Harry a pancia in giù, con uno specchio davanti a loro, in modo da poterlo vedere premere il viso nella trapunta e poi con la testa buttata all'indietro in estasi. Voleva vedere tutto.

"Vuoi che ti scopi, allora?" chiese Louis, riaprendo finalmente gli occhi. "E poi tu mi scopi più tardi?"

Harry non rispose.

Si limitò ad aprire la bocca e a lasciare che la lingua gli si appiattisse sul labbro mentre lo riprendeva in bocca. Louis rilasciò un respiro profondo e tremante mentre Harry lo inglobava fino in fondo. Era decisamente meglio di quando aveva solo le dita tra le sue labbra. Ora il calore e l'umidità sembravano avvolgerlo dieci volte di più. La sua lingua sembrava più morbida.

Louis non poté fare a meno di fremere e spingere i fianchi in avanti. Harry non se ne lamentò. Lo accolse felicemente, con gli occhi pigramente socchiusi.

Quando sembrò soddisfatto che Louis si fosse abituato alla sensazione della sua bocca, alla fine rispose alla sua domanda sull'essere il primo a farsi scopare con un mormorio basso.

Le vibrazioni di esso provocarono brividi sulla pelle di Louis che afferrò i capelli di Harry un po' più forte. Le sue dita si abbassarono fino ad afferrare le collane del giovane e pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto regalargli una collana tutta sua. Con una perla al centro. Lucida e bagnata, da spostare con un dito e da premergli sulla lingua.

Harry riportò la testa nel suo palmo, la bocca si aprì di nuovo in modo che solo la punta del membro di Louis si posasse sulla sua lingua. Quindi, quasi muovendosi contro la mano dell'altro come un gatto, leccò la sua punta con la lingua che vorticava attorno e si concentrava sul lato inferiore. Proprio dove era più sensibile.

Continuò così per un po', facendo le fusa contro Louis mentre lo leccava felicemente, la mano che delicatamente si muoveva su e giù per aiutarsi. Ma ben presto divenne evidente che anche Harry stava diventando impaziente, che aveva bisogno di sollievo. Non di venire, ma di essere toccato in qualche modo. E con le mani legate, non poteva toccare Louis e toccarsi allo stesso tempo. Quindi avvicinò l'altro in modo che la sua coscia fosse posizionata tra le sue gambe. Dove poteva strusciarsi contro di lui.

Louis sentì la linea spessa della sua eccitazione attraverso i pantaloni. Era così duro e così mozzafiato. Louis voleva sentirlo con le dita, il palmo delle mani, la lingua. Voleva fare a Harry esattamente quello che gli stava facendo lui.

Mentre quest'ultimo faceva roteare i fianchi contro il Capitano, lo accolse di nuovo in bocca, prendendolo in modo che la punta gli colpisse il retro della gola. Cominciò a muoversi su e giù ritmicamente, portandolo sempre più a fondo, come se Louis lo stesse scopando dolcemente. Poteva sentire come la bocca di Harry si stava bagnando - non si concedeva un momento per staccarsi e mandare giù la saliva. Sembrava che non avesse nemmeno bisogno di respirare, che neanche la sua mascella gli facesse male e Louis si chiese quanto spesso lo avesse fatto, quante volte usasse la sua bocca sugli uomini per così tanto tempo mentre gli scendevano in gola con respiri affannosi, mentre lui rimaneva perfettamente bagnato e contento a fissarli dal basso con occhi lucidi.

Perché gli occhi di Harry erano lucidi. Come se si stesse impegnando per leccarlo continuamente, ma che non gli importava così tanto per fare qualcosa a riguardo. Continuava semplicemente a dondolare la testa mentre il fuoco nell'intestino di Louis tremolava e cresceva, così tanto che lo spinse a premere anche la mano sinistra sul collo del riccio. La poggiò in basso e sulla parte anteriore, cosicché il suo pollice fosse appoggiato lungo la linea della sua mascella dove poteva sentirlo muoversi ad ogni affondo.

Harry si ritrasse di nuovo, questa volta togliendo completamente la lingua. E infine deglutì e si leccò le labbra.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi." sussurrò Harry. La sua voce era bassa, roca, come se averlo avuto in bocca così a lungo l'avesse rovinata.

"Continua." fu tutto ciò che Louis riuscì a pronunciare. Non aveva bisogno di essere stuzzicato, baciato e portato alla pazzia come Harry aveva menzionato come suo gusto personale. Solo la sensazione del suo tocco era sufficiente a portarlo al limite.

Ciò non impedì Harry di usare anche le mani. Abbassò i pantaloni di Louis in modo da rimuoverli del tutto, e fu allora che Harry attaccò l'interno della sua coscia. Difficile spiegare che cosa stesse facendo, tranne che per le onde di piacere che stavano attraversando Louis, così profonde come un prurito che viene finalmente soddisfatto. Né gentile né doloroso, ma estremamente perfetto e appagante.

Per prima cosa, Harry lo leccò interamente dal basso verso l'alto. Rilassato e sicuro di sé. Quindi guidò la lingua verso i suoi testicoli, premendo il naso nella piccola chiazza di peli pubici mentre li lambiva. E poi finalmente sentì le sue dita premere nel perineo. Immediatamente Louis si ritrovò a tremare senza fiato. Non era mai stato toccato in quel modo prima di quel momento. Era come se Harry volesse stuzzicarlo prima di stimolare il suo orifizio, ma non c'era nulla che rendesse meno intenso quel gesto. Lo stava divorando e Louis non era sicuro che sarebbe sopravvissuto a Harry dopo aver avuto le sue dita dentro di sé.

Non poté fare a meno di sussultare e sbilanciarsi in avanti, spingendo il suo membro nella bocca di Harry pronta ad accoglierlo. Lo prese volentieri, succhiandolo forte quando le gambe di Louis cedettero e iniziarono ad oscillare avanti e indietro.

Il riccio emetteva dei versi deliziati attorno a lui ma presto, purtroppo si staccò. Diede a Louis un'ultima lappata e poi ricadde sul letto dopo averlo rilasciato.

"Louis-" ansimò con la voce molto più roca. "Aiutami."

Indicò i lacci dei propri pantaloni e Louis fu più che felice di accontentarlo. Soprattutto se significava che Harry sarebbe tornato a mettergli le mani addosso.

Louis cercò di sfilare rapidamente i pantaloni dell'altro, ma il bastardo li aveva legati con un doppio nodo e le sue dita stavano tremando dall'impazienza.

"Cazzo." sibilò sottovoce. L'erezione di Harry era proprio lì, poteva vederla premere con forza contro la pelle dei suoi pantaloni e la sensazione di non essere in grado di raggiungerla era infernale.

Harry lo guardò ed espirò: "Tagliali."

"Cosa?"

"Sì, tagliali. Prendi il tuo fottuto coltello e tagliali."

"Io... tu..." balbettò Louis e il suo cervello si spense all'improvviso al pensiero di strappargli i pantaloni, l'unico impedimento rimasto.

Louis si abbassò rapidamente per raccogliere dal pavimento il piccolo pugnale che solo la sera precedente aveva puntato alla gola del giovane. E, a dire il vero, Louis non era sicuro di poterlo fare. Le sue mani continuavano ad agitarsi. Aveva così tanto fuoco a pulsare nel sangue che gli era impossibile stare fermo.

Ma Harry lo stava guardando come se non ci fossero altre opzioni.

Così Louis gli strappò i pantaloni. Tagliò i lacci e poi giù lungo le linee dalla cintura e, per un colpo di fortuna, Louis riuscì nel suo intento.

Il membro di Harry era mozzafiato e spaventosamente grande.

A detta di tutti, Louis sapeva di essere ben dotato lui stesso. Sapeva com'era dover dedicare più tempo a preparare i propri partner, a convincerli a fotterlo quando sembravano un po' troppo intimiditi di fronte alla sua lunghezza. Ma Harry. Harry era più alto di Louis, più possente, e il suo cazzo lo era di conseguenza. Louis sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a coprirlo con entrambe le mani ma che avrebbe avuto abbastanza spazio per leccargli anche la punta.

Lo sapeva, perché fu quello che fece. Avvolse egoisticamente entrambe le mani attorno al riccio per poi leccarlo affamato sulla sommità. Harry aveva detto che gli piaceva venire stuzzicato, gli piaceva essere condotto su una strada tortuosa per raggiungere l'orgasmo, ma Louis non riuscì a trattenersi. Avevano già sopportato abbastanza, Louis nella bocca di Harry e Harry contro la coscia di Louis.

Louis si assicurò comunque di allontanarsi velocemente per sussurrare: "Prometto che la prossima volta lo farò per bene, ma posso essere egoista ora? Ti voglio nella mia bocca. Voglio solo che tu mi riempia. _Voglio solamente te_."

Harry sorrise a metà e sembrò quasi delirante perché Louis non perse tempo a restituire la sua bocca, la sua gola alla sua eccitazione. Louis lo accolse fino in fondo e assaporò il modo in cui gli scivolò nella parte posteriore della gola mentre Harry riuscì finalmente a dire: "Voglio che anche tu mi riempia."

Louis fece roteare la lingua mentre sollevava la testa fino alla punta quando poi Harry aggiunse: "Voglio che mi scopi, per favore."

Quel _per favore_ lo pronunciò come un lamento.

Per questo Louis decise di ascoltarlo. Continuò a succhiarlo profondamente mentre allungava la mano e premeva tre dita nella bocca di Harry, il quale le bagnò generosamente e gli diede abbastanza saliva da portarle tra le sue cosce. Harry sollevò le ginocchia in modo che potesse avvicinarsi alla sua apertura.

Era caldo là sotto. Fu la prima cosa che Louis notò, oltre alla sensazione pulsante che sentì lui stesso nel toccare Harry così intimamente. La cosa successiva che notò fu come Harry si aprì sotto di lui mentre premeva delicatamente un dito bagnato contro il suo buco. Tutto il suo corpo venne scosso. La sua schiena si staccò momentaneamente dal materasso e la sua testa si immerse nelle lenzuola mentre le sue mani corsero ad afferrare la trapunta accanto a lui.

Un leggero suono gutturale gli sfuggì dalla gola, strozzato e implorante.

Louis sorrise contro la sua punta mentre lo guardava, muovendo le dita un po' più a fondo e sforbiciandole in modo che un altro suono gli sfuggisse dalle labbra.

Sperò che Liam non fosse nelle vicinanze.

Lentamente, mentre Louis continuava a calarsi sul riccio come se fosse l'unica cosa a tenerlo in vita, spinse delicatamente il dito medio al suo interno. Così lentamente che Louis poté sentire le sue pareti cedere e serrarsi ad ogni millimetro di intrusione.

Harry piagnucolò e Louis non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere se era un segno positivo o meno, così rallentò la pressione delle sue dita e allentò l'incavo delle sue guance.

Questo non fece altro che aumentare i suoi piagnucolii. Così si riappropriò delle sue dita e della sua bocca.

Louis rabbrividì quando sentì il cazzo di Harry sfiorargli il retro della gola. Le sue ciglia sfarfallarono quando sentì le proprie falangi scivolare fino alla seconda nocca.

Poi sentì anche Harry rabbrividire quando si fece sempre più strada in lui, una scintilla bollente che lo fece respirare pesantemente e contorcersi nel letto.

Louis avanzò ancora, girando dolcemente il dito mentre faceva roteare la lingua in sincrono. Quindi uscì con un gesto più deciso, liscio e sicuro di sé, e dovette alzare completamente la bocca dal suo membro perché una scossa di piacere agitò il riccio facendogli inarcare la schiena.

Louis rimpiazzò la bocca con la mano libera che aveva mentre si concentrava sulla sua apertura. Mosse il polso delicatamente su e giù, accarezzandolo anche con il pollice, mentre spingeva dentro il dito di nuovo.

Ad ogni spinta, le sue mani che si muovevano allo stesso ritmo, Louis diventava più veloce, meno delicato. E ad ogni movimento, Harry si apriva sempre di più.

Era bellissimo, sdraiato lì nel letto con le mani legate e gli occhi lucidi. E anche Louis voleva assomigliargli, voleva essere premuto al letto dal semplice fatto che sarebbe stato troppo sopraffatto per muoversi.

Ma gli non avrebbe chiesto di cambiare ruolo, perché lo eccitava da impazzire vedere Harry sotto di lui. Louis avrebbe rinunciato a venire scopato in futuro se ciò significava vedere Harry così bello, così felice.

Stava piagnucolando ancora sotto di lui, i suoi lamenti si stavano trasformando in gemiti spezzati. Aveva iniziato a ruotare i fianchi ad ogni affondo delle sue dita.

Louis decise di aggiungerne un altro, l'indice.

Rallentò il ritmo e aggiunse provvisoriamente il secondo dito. Harry non sembrò nemmeno accorgersene, in quanto continuò a muovere i fianchi e a gemere sommessamente.

"Di più." riuscì a dire Harry, la voce rotta. E anche se dal suo tono non sembrava che potesse sopportarlo, le sue parole e i suoi movimenti dicevano tutt'altro.

Così Louis premette le dita verso il basso, dove poteva sperare di dargli di più, di allargarlo a sufficienza. Disegnò dei cerchi con le dita e Harry emise un urlo silenzioso aggrappandosi alle restrizioni e tirando le manette.

Louis lo zittì con un sorriso ansimante e continuò a stimolarlo.

Harry rispose con un altro gemito, leggermente più basso del precedente ma non di molto. Poi sospirò: "Ti voglio dentro... di me."

"Sei sicuro?" sussurrò Louis.

Harry annuì e balbettò: "Sì ... sì— subito."

Così Louis sfilò le dita, piantò un bacio umido sul ginocchio di Harry e si alzò per correre verso il suo comò di legno. Era lì che teneva una piccola boccetta d'olio. Non appena tornò, Louis saltò sopra il materasso e strattonò il riccio dalle gambe in modo che la colonna del letto e le sue mani fossero sopra la sua testa e le sue gambe fossero piegate su entrambi i lati dei suoi fianchi.

La scacchiera e le pedine rimaste caddero a terra mentre sistemava Harry a suo piacimento, sebbene nessuno dei due se ne accorse. Erano troppo occupati a sorridersi l'un l'altro. Il petto di Louis era in fiamme e la sua pelle era bollente, perché era già così bello, così divertente. Potevano darsi piacere a vicenda e sarebbe stato onesto, sentito, voluto e giocoso. Harry si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore mentre gli sorrideva, come se finalmente avesse ottenuto l'unica cosa che aveva desiderato per tutto quel tempo.

Come se non si fosse mai trattato di potere, supremazia o della presa della sua nave, ma di sesso.

Come se Harry avesse fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per venire legato e disteso, in attesa di venire riempito.

Louis fece l'occhiolino al riccio e si guadagnò una risatina. Quindi lo schiaffeggiò dolcemente su un fianco e gli chiese: "Sei pronto, dolcezza?"

"Sì, tesoro." rispose.

E poi ricambiò l'occhiolino.

Louis estrasse il tappo dalla boccetta con uno schiocco e sentì il proprio cuore palpitare forte. Stava per accadere sul serio e sapeva già che sarebbe stato meglio di qualsiasi immagine potesse evocare nella sua mente.

"Ho un requisito, però." aggiunse Harry mentre Louis si sedeva sulle ginocchia e si versava dell'olio sulle dita.

"Mm?" mormorò Louis, alzando rapidamente lo sguardo sul ragazzo.

"Te lo dirò quando sarai dentro di me." sorrise Harry, spostandosi in modo da essere più aperto, divaricando le ginocchia.

Louis sorrise tra sé e sé mentre si allungava verso il comodino per lasciare al sicuro la bottiglietta aperta e il tappo. Tornò da Harry e si lubrificò. Lasciò che i suoi occhi passassero dalle sue dita sporche alla piega del sedere di Harry, ai suoi occhi verdi e assottigliati che lo guardavano attentamente.

Louis mantenne il suo contatto visivo mentre spalmava l'unguento tra le gambe dell'altro. Sorrise quando Harry dovette chiudere le palpebre per poter prendere fiato.

A quel punto Louis si chinò fino a sfiorare il petto di Harry in modo che i loro volti fossero vicini, il suo gomito appoggiato accanto alla testa del ragazzo. Ed entrò in lui.

Un'ondata di calore si riversò su Louis mentre scivolava dentro il suo corpo. Era una sensazione completamente travolgente e doveva andarci piano solo per impedire a se stesso di venire subito.

Harry, sotto di lui, aveva gli occhi rivolti verso l'alto. Le sue palpebre stavano sfarfallando come le sue pareti bollenti. Louis poteva sentirlo così intensamente.

Si sentiva incandescente, bianco come la pelle intorno ai polsi di Harry mentre tirava le cinghie. Si stava aggrappando ad esse come se fossero delle funi per la scialuppa di salvataggio da certo annegamento, così Louis rallentò i movimenti e tolse la mano dal proprio membro per spostare delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte del compagno.

Quest'ultimo gli aveva confessato che gli piaceva essere sopraffatto, ma Louis voleva comunque assicurarsi di non fargli male.

Harry mormorò semplicemente: "Fino in fondo." Così Louis si spinse lentamente e con attenzione fino all'ultimo centimetro come richiesto.

Poi, quando finalmente il suo pube entrò in contatto con i glutei del riccio, Harry fu in grado di espirare di nuovo. Sembrava che avesse trattenuto quel respiro fino a quel momento. Alzò lo sguardo su Louis e sussurrò: "Il mio requisito."

"Qual è?" Louis gli sorrise, senza ignorare il modo in cui la sua frangia sfiorava la fronte del più piccolo. Erano così vicini. Il volto di Harry era proiettato nell'ombra che aveva creato sovrastandolo. I suoi occhi sembravano così spalancati da vicino, così luminosi. Louis poteva vedere come le sue guance fossero diventate rosa, come si fossero arrossate così tanto.

Harry sbatté le palpebre una volta per poi sussurrare: "Puoi baciarmi per favore?"

Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso brillante e si chiese come mai non lo avessero già fatto. Era la prima cosa che avrebbero dovuto fare. Avrebbero dovuto afferrarsi con forza, succhiandosi le labbra, bisognosi di quel contatto come un uomo che vede dell'acqua nel deserto. Come se non conoscessero altro se non il desiderio di labbra contro labbra, lingue contro lingue.

Ma non fu così che si baciarono in quel momento.

Louis invece si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì. Poi azzerò delicatamente la scarsa distanza tra di loro e appoggiò le sue labbra contro quelle del riccio. Entrambi sorrisero, le loro labbra si appiattirono per un momento prima che Louis ammorbidisse nuovamente il bacio e si appropriasse della sua bocca.

Louis baciò Harry lentamente ma con passione, lasciando che le loro labbra si muovessero insieme come onde sulla superficie del mare. Non ci volle molto perché le loro lingue si scontrassero come in una tempesta, inseguendosi dentro e fuori, poi rallentando con schiocchi delicati. Harry sapeva di liquirizia, proprio come Louis aveva immaginato e quel sapore di terra gli piaceva tantissimo. Lo faceva sentire fondato, come un'ancora e non avrebbe più mollato la presa.

Lasciò che le proprie mani raggiungessero quelle dell'altro, stringendole entrambe tra le sue. Harry intrecciò le loro dita assieme, aggrappandosi forte fino a quando Louis, finalmente, non diede la prima spinta esitante con i fianchi. Era gentile, esplorativo e le sue ginocchia si sarebbero piegate sotto di lui se la parte inferiore delle cosce di Harry non fosse stata premuta contro di lui a sorreggerlo.

Perciò strinse ancora di più la presa delle loro mani e tornò a baciarlo con maggiore trasporto.

Louis penetrò lentamente nel ragazzo, prolungando il movimento in modo che la passione non si perdesse. In modo che potesse concentrarsi sulle mani nelle sue tanto quanto sulla loro pelle a contatto.

Nonostante le manette, la cintura e la spalliera del letto e tutte le conversazioni avvenute prima, non sembrava solo sesso. C'era qualcosa di più, qualcosa di molto semplice, come se l'avessero fatto un milione di volte prima e allo stesso tempo come se ogni volta fosse stata la prima.

L'intestino di Louis era attorcigliato mentre baciava il giovane e si spingeva dentro di lui, sfruttando il ritmo incalzante per mordere le labbra di Harry e iniziare a rimbalzare contro le sue cosce. Cominciarono a muoversi in sincronia, così rapidamente che Louis si ritrovò grato di essere sulla nave cosicché nessuno avrebbe sospettato nulla dei rumori, dando la colpa alle onde contro lo scafo. Sicuramente, se qualcuno avesse premuto l'orecchio alla porta, avrebbe pensato che quello schiaffo di pelle contro pelle fosse dovuto ai passi ritmici di Louis che camminava su e giù per la stanza.

I loro gemiti erano un po' meno insospettabili.

Harry aveva iniziato a gemere sommessamente e Louis dovette staccarsi dalle sue labbra in modo che potesse farli uscire deliziosamente. Persino lui non poté fare a meno di ansimare senza fiato contro il suo petto sudato mentre i suoi fianchi incontravano le cosce di Harry.

Allora si tirò indietro, deliziato dalla vista e dai suoni di Harry che si lasciava andare sotto di lui. Portò una mano alla gamba del riccio e l'altra al suo membro eretto. Lo masturbò velocemente mentre Harry inarcò subito la schiena.

"Io- io..." balbettò quest'ultimo, le labbra umide come i suoi occhi. "Sei vicino?"

Louis non poteva rispondere perché lo era. I capelli di Harry giacevano in un morbido alone intorno alla sua testa e le sue labbra morse erano gonfie e bagnate dai loro baci. Era caldo e pesante nella mano di Louis e la stretta morsa del suo sedere era sufficiente a indicargli che Harry stesse per venire e presto l'avrebbe seguito anche lui.

Quindi annuì per metà e fece scivolare la mano più velocemente, più violentemente. Voleva che Harry venisse. Voleva sentire quel fuoco accumularsi dentro di lui e sgorgare in ruscelli scintillanti, sciogliendosi tra le perle delle sue collane.

Harry tirò con forza le restrizioni intorno ai suoi polsi e Louis quasi si preoccupò per le sue ferite appena rimarginate, ma l'altro non gli diede la possibilità. Emise un gemito acuto mentre gettava indietro la testa e la cintura intorno alla spalliera del letto si spezzò mentre urlava un "cazzo" strangolato.

E poi venne.

Louis si sentiva come se fosse svenuto, la sensazione era così intensa. La stretta delle sue pareti interne, il battito pulsante del suo membro, il suono esplicito della sua voce... colpirono Louis come uno tsunami, oscuro e feroce. Delizioso. Il calore dell'orgasmo di Harry lo travolse completamente e lo ferì dritto nello stomaco.

Louis non poteva farci niente, non poteva controllarsi. Non poteva lasciare che la vista del volto di Harry bruciasse deliziosamente nella sua memoria. Tutto quello che poteva fare fu chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il piacere dell'altro incontrasse il suo, portandolo al largo per annegarlo nella schiuma vorticosa della sua estasi.

Il corpo di Louis venne scosso da tremiti bollenti quando si riversò dentro di lui, appena un secondo dopo che Harry tremò sotto di lui. Poi crollò sul suo petto, ansimante e troppo stanco per preoccuparsi della camicia. Avrebbe sporcato la sua amata camicia nera e l'avrebbe macchiata di nuovi e pericolosi ricordi, eppure tutto ciò su cui poteva concentrarsi era il modo in cui Harry respirava affannosamente contro di lui.

Rimasero sdraiati lì per alcuni istanti, semplicemente ascoltando i loro cuori pulsare forte e a tempo l'uno con l'altro. Louis sarebbe potuto restare lì per l'eternità, ma presto la sensazione del suo membro spento divenne troppo travolgente. Era troppo sensibile al tocco, il che era piacevole con la pelle calda di Harry contro la sua guancia, ma insopportabile all'inguine. Malvolentieri, Louis spostò i fianchi per scivolare fuori dal suo corpo e mentre un fresco sollievo lo sopraffaceva, cadde nuovamente su Harry soddisfatto e contento.


	7. SMERALDO

Louis si svegliò lentamente. C'era qualcosa di caldo contro la sua guancia, qualcosa che era quasi troppo caldo. Però era confortante, come il sole che scalda l'ambiente attraverso una finestra o la fiamma di un focolare su una spiaggia. Era così confortante, infatti, che Louis non si sforzò nemmeno di alzare la testa e vedere cosa fosse, preferendo invece schioccare le labbra assonato e strofinare gli occhi con le nocche. Delicatamente, lasciò ricadere la mano e permise al calore di consumarlo interamente ancora una volta.

Fu solo quando qualcosa si spostò sotto di lui che iniziò a svegliarsi nuovamente, sbattendo le palpebre per abituasi alla luce del giorno. Sembravano delle costole, della pelle che si stava muovendo. Louis si leccò le labbra e aprì gli occhi.

Harry apparve, sfocato e vicino, e Louis si rese conto che doveva essersi addormentato sopra di lui. Non riusciva a capire quanto tempo fosse passato, ma quando l'altro fu più a fuoco, notò che anche i suoi occhi erano chiusi. Si erano addormentati insieme.

Louis poggiò un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry e si avvicinò silenziosamente. Intorno a loro tutto taceva. Non riusciva a sentire nulla oltre al cigolio distante del legno e dell'albero maestro, delle chiacchiere e risate lontane. Nessuno sapeva che si trovasse lì in quella posizione. Nessuno sapeva che Louis giaceva tra le braccia di un bellissimo rivale. Harry si era addormentato sapendo che Louis era su di lui, ma non avrebbe saputo che si fosse svegliato e si stesse avvicinando.

Sembrava come se stesse prendendo qualcosa per sé, rubando qualcosa al riccio, mentre sfiorava l'orlo della sua camicia. Era un atto così insensato, ma appariva così intimo, troppo intimo. Qualcosa che solo dei promessi sposi avrebbero fatto. Louis pensò di spostare la mano, di allontanarsi del tutto, ma visto che Harry ancora dormiva si permise di restare.

Se Louis chiudeva gli occhi e ascoltava lo schiocco delle vele nel vento, poteva fingere di star navigando verso l'orizzonte, una luna di miele ad attenderli. Il corpo caldo accanto a lui sarebbe stato quello del marito, qualcuno che avrebbe potuto amare in un mondo perfetto. Ma quello non era il mondo di Louis e non gli era permesso amare né sposare l'unico tipo di persona con cui sarebbe stato felice. Quindi non provò a fingere affatto. Invece si concesse l'unica tregua che avesse in quanto sodomita in quella vita, in cui godeva del conforto e dell'intimità ma non pensava al futuro. Di quello che sarebbe avvenuto dopo. Prese il suo amore rubato e se lo strinse al petto per il breve momento in cui gli era permesso immaginare di averlo.

Louis si rannicchiò ancora più vicino a Harry, una scusa già pronta sulle labbra che si era semplicemente mosso in quel modo nel sonno, e scivolò di nuovo nell'incoscienza.

Quando Louis si svegliò per la terza volta, fu con un sussulto. Come se lo avesse colpito un tuono, una tempesta nel bel mezzo di un pomeriggio soleggiato. Non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa l'avesse causato, ma un minuto prima si era addormentato e quello dopo stava sbattendo le palpebre per calmare il battito nel proprio petto.

La prima cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu Harry. Era ancora sdraiato sotto di lui, tranne che ora stava lanciando a Louis uno sguardo curioso. Come se avesse delle domande su ciò che probabilmente aveva appena sognato. Non fu solo quello però, perché aveva una mano a reggere un libro ora poggiato sul proprio petto e una tra i capelli di Louis.

I polpastrelli del giovane erano morbidi, delicati fusi all'estremità dei suoi capelli, che lo accarezzavano con lo stesso stordimento serpeggiante dei suoi occhi pesanti.

Louis impiegò troppo tempo per capire cosa significasse, ovvero che le mani di Harry non erano più legate.

Louis scattò in piedi, afferrando il bordo della camicia dell'altro per poi strattonarla. Guardò Harry come se gli avesse appena puntato una pistola addosso. Lo shock misto alla confusione e alla paura ad attraversarlo.

"Cos..." sussurrò Louis, troppo assonnato per tirare fuori le parole giuste. Fu allora che si rese conto che ora Harry indossava una camicia completamente diversa, una di quelle che si trovavano nel suo cassettone. Bordeaux con delle pieghe delicate lungo il collo. Si era sollevata quando Louis l'aveva tirata, mettendo in mostra le foglie di alloro che aveva tatuate nel bassoventre.

La mano di Louis volò inconsciamente alla chiave che teneva al collo. Era ancora lì. Eppure le restrizioni di Harry non c'erano più.

Alla fine, Louis riuscì a parlare. Sputò un fiume di parole mentre si allontanava da Harry, arrampicandosi sul bordo del letto. "Ti sei liberato! Ti sei fottutamente slegato senza il mio permesso, tu-"

Strappò via la coperta dal letto mentre si alzava. Si sentì incerto mentre lo fece, colto alla sprovvista, improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole di aver dormito con lui senza intimo. Louis si sentiva nudo, come se avesse abbassato troppo le sue difese. Harry aveva iniziato a prendere quello che voleva senza chiedere, senza controllo. Senza prima _svegliarlo_.

Il sapore amaro del tradimento si insinuò nella voce di Louis mentre si sistemava il bordo della trapunta intorno alla vita. "Avresti potuto svegliarmi! Cosa hai combinato!" La sua voce si spezzò, inciampando tra le sillabe, mentre i ricordi di Plymouth vorticavano nella sua mente. Ricordi legati alla trappola in cui era finito su quella spiaggia e ad ogni altra volta in cui si era lasciato andare troppo senza pensare alle conseguenze dei suoi gesti.

Louis era profondamente arrabbiato e inorridito e, peggio di tutto, si sentiva piccolo.

Harry dovette averlo notato perché all'improvviso saltò in piedi e questo non lo aiutò affatto perché era molto più alto, più possente di lui. Lo fece sentire ancora più piccolo ed indifeso.

"Mi dispiace, Louis. Posso spiegarti." disse Harry, lasciando cadere il libro sul letto mentre gli si avvicinava. "Ho pensato di svegliarti. Ho provato per un momento, ma non volevo disturbarti. Ti ho occupato il letto per troppe notti, ma mi sono svegliato con le mani insensibili, i polsi doloranti. Temevo che si sarebbero riaperti i tagli..."

"Avresti dovuto svegliarmi." replicò Louis bruscamente, facendo un passo indietro, i suoi piedi impigliati nella trapunta. "Il mio sonno non vale quanto la tua libertà."

"Mi dispiace." disse ancora Harry, come se potesse aiutare.

"E fai bene." rispose Louis con amarezza. "Avresti dovuto svegliarmi, ti avrei detto di sì."

"Allora qual è la differenza?" Harry sembrava sinceramente confuso, come se non capisse perché non aspettare l'approvazione di Louis fosse così terribile.

"La differenza," sputò Louis, facendo un altro passo indietro in modo da andare a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro. "È che ti sei preso la responsabilità di prendere quella decisione al mio posto. Hai scambiato il mio affetto per fiducia e ora l'hai gettato al vento. Non ho bisogno di ricordarti che sei un prigioniero su questa nave e io sono il tuo sequestratore. Hai scelto di dimenticarlo o sei semplicemente ingenuo?"

Harry portò le mani sugli avambracci di Louis, facendolo sussultare. "Quello che è successo tra noi non cambia questo? Non ho abbandonato le mie catene nel momento in cui mi hai baciato?" lo guardò supplichevole e poi continuò, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro: "No, non lo pensi?"

Louis deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo. Sapeva che Harry voleva alzargli il mento per tornare a guardarlo negli occhi, come un amante ferito. Era come una sconfitta ammetterlo, ma Louis non vedeva altro modo, le sue armi erano dall'altra parte della stanza. A bassa voce, rispose: "È proprio questo il problema."

"Il problema?" chiese Harry con cautela.

"Sì, il problema. Ora sarei crudele se ti legassi di nuovo."

"Non sei un pirata? Perché la moralità dovrebbe riguardarti?" chiese Harry, un sorriso dolce e punzecchiante che gli stava crescendo improvvisamente sulle labbra. Come se stesse cercando di attirare un sorriso infantile da parte sua.

Louis lasciò che i suoi occhi si alzassero increduli su quelli del riccio. Era sospettoso del suo tono, troppo a suo agio alla vista di un Louis arrabbiato. "Vuoi che ti leghi di nuovo?"

"Voglio che ti fidi di me. Voglio che tu sappia che il mio errore non è stato fatto per una questione di furbizia. Farò di tutto perché tu lo sappia, altrimenti mi spaventi."

"Ti spavento?" chiese Louis con amarezza, un tono di scherno che quasi gli squarciava le labbra. Non gli credeva.

"Sì." ammise Harry. Fu tutto quello che disse. Allora Louis aggrottò la fronte e alzò il mento, non soddisfatto di quella risposta.

"Perché?"

"Non voglio che tu mi uccida, so che puoi farlo."

"Non senza una vera lotta." si lasciò sfuggire Louis. Gli uscì troppo in fretta, come se fosse lui a cercare di calmare la loro conversazione.

"No, certo che no." sorrise Harry. "Ma non ce ne sono molti che sono in grado di fermarmi."

Louis prese un lungo respiro e rimuginò su quello che Harry aveva appena detto, sul fatto che avrebbe lasciato che lo legasse di nuovo se significava che la sua rabbia potesse essere placata. Ma ciò non funzionava più, Harry aveva avuto ragione a presumere che il loro gioco fosse cambiato nel momento in cui si erano baciati. Prima di allora, a dir la verità. Era cambiato tutto quando Harry aveva lasciato cadere la prima pedina dal letto. Forse, però, non era mai stato un gioco. Forse Louis aveva giudicato male tutta la situazione. Harry aveva ammesso di inventare tutto al momento, apparentemente ottenendo ciò che voleva solo con la pura fortuna e la bellezza. Louis non era sicuro di crederci, però, doveva esserci dell'altro rispetto a quello che Louis aveva sentito e visto. C'era una ragione per cui era soprannominato _la volpe dei mari_ , subdolo e intelligente. Harry sembrava forte, ma non aveva lo stesso fisico corpulento dei capitani che potevano usare la sola forza fisica per vincere un combattimento.

Ma tutto ciò che Louis vedeva quando guardava Harry adesso era qualcuno intelligente, astuto e incommensurabilmente onesto. Era quasi troppo umano per essere un capitano, ma troppo ultraterreno per esserlo.

Il suo grado di capitano, il suo successo, dovevano essere stati costruiti su qualcosa che Louis non aveva affatto considerato.

I pensieri di Louis tornarono all'uomo di fronte a sé con le mani ancora poggiate sulle sue braccia. Non si allontanò mentre Louis continuava a fissarlo dal basso, con la mente concentrata su ogni dettaglio. Pensieroso sospirò: "Cosa dovrei fare adesso, Harry? Non voglio legarti di nuovo, sappiamo entrambi che era solo una facciata, ma devi imparare a non approfittare ancora di me. La fiducia è una cosa che guadagni, non che prendi come più ti pare."

"Ho imparato la lezione," confessò Harry. "Mi dispiace."

"E devi sempre chiedermi prima di fare qualcos'altro di spericolato come uscire di qui o abbandonare la nave."

Harry gli sorrise, ora apertamente. Completamente a suo agio. "Lo prometto. Ti chiederò un'altra cosa, allora."

"Mm?"

"Posso baciarti?"

Louis voleva che lo facesse - le labbra di Harry erano più dolci di qualsiasi frutto, di qualsiasi tesoro - ma Louis non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente. Non sapeva a quale gioco stesse giocando il riccio, se ce ne fosse uno in primo luogo, ma avrebbe comunque giurato di giocare il suo.

"Non ancora," disse Louis dolcemente, spingendosi lontano dal muro in modo che potesse pressarsi sul ragazzo, iniziando a spingerlo verso il letto con la trapunta che si trascinava dietro di lui. "Ma puoi servirmi."

"Servirti?" chiese Harry mentre Louis lo spingeva nuovamente sul letto.

Louis non rispose. Invece, alzò delicatamente la mano sinistra, in modo che le sue dita puntassero verso terra. La sollevò finché non fu a pochi centimetri dal viso del riccio e quando lo raggiunse non disse altro, aspettando con ansia che Harry comprendesse. Per tentare di corteggiare il suo cuore come se Louis fosse una signora.

Harry guardò la mano davanti a sé e si prese il suo tempo per capire. I suoi occhi si spostarono di nuovo sul viso in attesa di Louis e poi lentamente ritrasse la propria mano per afferrare delicatamente la parte inferiore delle dita di Louis. Tenne gli occhi su di lui mentre portava le labbra alle sue nocche. Le richiuse prima di baciarlo.

"È questo quello che vuoi, tesoro?" sussurrò Harry prima di premere un altro singolo bacio sulle sue nocche.

"È qualcosa."

"Dimmi di cos'altro hai bisogno." Le parole di Harry erano elettriche, come se si stesse offrendo in favore del suo piacere. Come se volesse cadere felicemente in ginocchio e implorare il perdono di Louis con l'umidità della sua lingua.

Ma i favori sessuali non erano una valuta che Louis accettava.

Perciò alzò la mano dalla presa di Harry e la portò sotto il suo mento, sollevandolo finché il suo sguardo non divenne un peso costante. "Puoi leggere per me."

E così Harry lesse.

⎈⎈⎈

Visto che il Pugnale Nero stava navigando verso est, la finestra sul retro della nave proiettava un caldo quadrato di luce sul letto di Louis mentre si avvicinava il crepuscolo. Le pagine di Willow's Grace erano illuminate di arancione mentre Harry leggeva e Louis si ritrovò a sciogliersi nel tepore delle sue parole. La sua voce roca era dolcemente riscaldata al tramonto. Era facile scordare come fossero arrivati a quel momento, la loro lite ora quasi del tutto dimenticata. Il sole sulla sua pelle e le dita del riccio che gli scorrevano lungo la sua coscia che alla fine gli aveva poggiato in grembo, avevano reso tutto troppo facile da cancellare.

Tuttavia, era molto meno facile dimenticare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere in futuro. Perché mentre Harry leggeva, mentre sfogliava le pagine, capitolo dopo capitolo, Louis poteva vedere le macchie che lui stesso aveva lasciato su quelle righe. Harry stava per finire il libro, dove Willow e Grace avrebbero trovato il loro conforto e la libertà che si erano costruite insieme. Ogni lacrima sulla carta era un altro promemoria che tutto ciò che Louis voleva davvero era un mondo tutto per sé, un amante per sé e sapeva che non avrebbe avuto niente di quello finché fosse vissuto.

Soprattutto quando il suo nuovo amante era un uomo che non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare la sua nave da vivo. Aveva ucciso troppi membri della sua ciurma, i loro amici e i loro stessi amanti. Aveva persino preso la gamba di Niall. E sebbene i pirati non fossero particolarmente coinvolti in questioni morali, preferendo invece gli spazi grigi che esistevano tra il giusto e il sbagliato, il bene e il male, Louis sapeva che non avrebbero visto alcun diritto nell'uomo di cui Louis si era innamorato.

Mentre Harry leggeva l'ultimo capitolo dal finale agrodolce, Louis pensò ai modi in cui si sarebbe presentato il suo finale. O con la scoperta di Harry e la sua uccisione, e forse anche quella di Louis, o con l'obbligo di lasciare la propria nave e di non risalirci mai più. Se questa storia tra loro sarebbe andata avanti, il loro piccolo mondo fatto di trapunte, sole e sesso, l'avrebbero ovviamente mantenuto un segreto, altrimenti Louis avrebbe dovuto voltare le spalle del tutto alla pirateria. Sarebbe dovuto scappare da quella vita nata paradossalmente dal suo stesso esilio. Se sarebbe dovuto scappare dalla sua nave, con soltanto delle monete e un amante al seguito, avrebbe dovuto investire tutta la sua felicità in una sola anima: quella di Harry, perché sarebbe inevitabilmente diventato il suo mondo intero.

E quella era una grande pretesa per un uomo che conosceva da solamente tre giorni.

Quando aveva letto Willow's Grace per la prima volta, gli era sembrata romantica l'idea di scappare da tutto e da tutti per creare un covo tra i boschi dove nessuno tranne la tua dolce metà era ammessa. Non vedere più nessun altro se non colui che sapevi non ti avrebbe ferito, non ti avrebbe mandato al patibolo, alla forca o in pasto agli squali.

Louis non ne era più così sicuro.

Così si promise di non pensare affatto al futuro. Non avrebbe detto una parola al riccio, a Liam, a Niall e neanche a se stesso. Si sarebbe semplicemente goduto il tempo che aveva fino al Senegal o al Madagascar o dovunque fosse finito. Avrebbe preso ogni piccolo pezzo di amore rubato e forgiato e lo avrebbe assaporato finché non avrebbe trovato qualcuno che fosse più di una semplice avventura. Qualcuno che era più di un semplice capitolo del suo libro personale.

Louis lottò per ricordare a se stesso che - mentre Harry leggeva con la sua voce perfetta nel tramonto perfetto con il suo carattere perfetto, eccitante e ingenuo - non era qualcuno che avrebbe avuto a lungo. Non era qualcuno con cui sarebbe potuto scappare. Non era qualcuno di cui fidarsi.

Non era nemmeno qualcuno che Louis potesse considerare amabile, perché Harry era soltanto un corpo caldo per farlo sentire meno solo.

Lo conosceva da solo tre giorni e si erano limitati a parlare, scopare e leggere. Era diventato sempre più difficile dimenticarlo con il passare del tempo.

Mentre il Pugnale Nero salpava dai Caraibi verso l'Atlantico e le sue vele si gonfiavano sotto la forza dei venti, Louis si ritrovò a sentirsi sempre più attratto nella stretta del ragazzo.

La prima volta che Louis dimenticò che la loro storia aveva una scadenza fu quando si ubriacarono insieme quella stessa notte. Harry si era avvicinato al suo comò e gli aveva chiesto se poteva trovare qualcosa di nuovo da fargli indossare. Perché apparentemente al riccio piacevano i vestiti tanto quanto a Louis.

Louis lo lasciò fare. Era curioso di sapere cos'avrebbe scelto, cosa immaginasse stargli meglio addosso.

Harry, ovviamente, non sembrò trovare niente di interessante nei suoi cassetti. Erano tutti indumenti troppo semplici, troppo scuri o troppo larghi. Ogni camicia che gli lanciava per provarla, sembrava guadagnare come reazione solo una serie di labbra increspate e cenni negativi della testa.

"Ti vesti come se fossi alto quanto me." osservò Harry, facendo rotolare una delle perle della sua collana tra le dita.

"Mi piacciono i vestiti comodi." ribatté Louis. "Spesso fa terribilmente caldo, quindi le camice larghe mi lasciano più respiro."

"Lo capisco, tesoro, ma non fanno nulla per la tua figura." sorrise il riccio. "Solo per un giorno, voglio vedere la linea stretta della tua vita. E se non c'è niente qui, dovrai semplicemente restare a torso nudo. Ne soffrirò, ma sono sicuro che sopravviverò."

Louis roteò gli occhi affettuosamente e disse: "Le mie camice vecchie sono più strette, guarda sul fondo."

Harry annuì pensieroso ma non tornò al comò. Invece, si voltò verso il baule. Quello con i vestiti più particolari e frivoli di Louis e che conteneva tutte quelle cose che non voleva condividere. Harry lo indicò e chiese: "Posso guardare lì? Ricordo di aver visto delle piume l'ultima volta che l'hai aperto."

Louis quasi protestò, ma Harry aveva già visto il peggio di ciò che quel baule conteneva. Non ci sarebbe stato imbarazzo di fronte ad un set di manette in pelle o delle corde lunghe che ancora doveva usare. Perciò si limitò ad annuire. Almeno gliel'aveva chiesto.

Harry non perse tempo prima di cadere in ginocchio ed aprire il baule. La prima cosa su cui mise le mani fu una bottiglia di rum Mount Gay, l'etichetta cartacea era mezza strappata e illeggibile ma era l'unica bevanda che gli piaceva. L'ultima volta che aveva bevuto era stata quando lui e Liam vi avevano frugato all'interno. Harry praticamente brillò quando prese la bottiglia. Immediatamente, staccò il tappo e ne bevve un sorso. Una volta finito si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano, per poi voltarsi verso Louis con un sorriso dicendo: "Questo è il rum migliore di sempre, cazzo. Ne ho sempre tenuto uno in ogni stanza - non si sa mai quando può aver inizio una festa."

"Sono contento che tu sia così... esperto." rise Louis. "È roba dannatamente buona, però mi stende ogni volta."

Harry sorrise maliziosamente e gli lanciò la bottiglia. "Beh, allora non ha senso non condividere." Louis sorrise innocentemente mentre prendeva un sorso e lasciava che il calore dell'alcol gli invadesse il petto.

Mentre sorseggiavano il liquore, Harry tirò fuori i vestiti. Il suo viso si illuminava di fronte ad ogni nuova meraviglia. Afferrò uno scialle di seta che avvolse intorno alle proprie spalle, facendolo scorrere lungo il collo. Poi una camicia di pizzo trasparente che indossò dopo aver gettato via lo scialle. Era troppo stretta sulle sue spalle così se la sfilò con un cipiglio e la passò a Louis.

Lui la prese gentilmente e gli restituì la bottiglia di rum. E così si scambiarono vestiti, liquore e presto anche baci. E non passò molto tempo prima che si ritrovarono in un ammasso di pelle, pizzo e risatine. Louis si sedette sul bordo del letto e lasciò che Harry giocasse con lui, aggiustando i suoi vestiti in ridicoli assortimenti mentre lo baciava con passione dopo ogni bottone che chiudeva e disfava. Louis l'aveva fatto così tante volte prima, era uno dei pochi momenti in cui lasciava cadere tutti i suoi muri e si permetteva di divertirsi.

Ma con Harry era diverso.

A differenza di Liam, Harry non era timido nell'infilarsi le gonne e gli abiti che Louis teneva sul fondo. Non esitava a volteggiare per la stanza, dondolando intorno alle colonne del letto, mentre cantava canzoni marinaresche.

Mentre Harry danzava e cantava, faceva svolazzare dietro di sé una cravatta di seta, drappeggiandola su libri e gingilli vari. Li sfiorava come se avesse una bacchetta magica tra le mani. Quando arrivò da Louis, ancora seduto sul limitare del letto, ghignante e frastornato, la avvolse intorno alle sue spalle e la lasciò lì in modo da potergli rubare il cappello in pelle che aveva in testa.

Poi lo indossò e balzò via.

Louis ricadde sul letto e si ritrovò completamente a suo agio. L'unica cosa che lo preoccupava era che la cravatta odorava di tabacco e non dei baci di Harry. Ma non dovette aspettare a lungo. Prese un altro sorso dalla loro bottiglia e quando aggrottò la fronte dopo essersi accorto che fosse vuota, Harry si arrampicò sul suo corpo e si distese sopra di lui. I gomiti poggiati su entrambi i lati della sua testa.

Harry gli baciò la fronte e poi sussurrò: "Hai tutti questi vestiti meravigliosi e non li indossi mai. Li rinchiudi con il tuo rum e i tuoi giochetti erotici."

Louis gli sorrise pigramente e gli disse sottovoce: "Considerali tra i miei beni più preziosi."

"Allora dovrai procurarti un baule più grande molto presto." sorrise Harry diabolicamente. Stava decisamente tramando qualcosa.

Louis non aveva problemi ad assecondarlo. "Perché tesoro?"

"Perché entro la fine della settimana sarò sicuramente la cosa più preziosa che hai al mondo."

Louis rise sottovoce. Si tirò su e gli colpì giocosamente la punta del naso. "Non sei una _cosa_ da tenere."

"Eppure sono qui." rispose Harry innocentemente.

Louis tolse il cappello dalla testa di Harry e disse altrettanto innocentemente: "Non avevo scelta, amore mio. Avresti fatto lo stesso."

"Sì," disse Harry con sicurezza. "L'avrei fatto."

E poi si baciarono, felici e ubriachi e senza pensare a nient'altro se non al sapore del rum sulle loro lingue e allo sfregamento dei loro menti non rasati.

La seconda volta che Louis si dimenticò della loro inevitabile fine fu quando si ritrovarono in mezzo al pavimento il giorno successivo. Harry era proteso in avanti, contro il ginocchio che si era portato al petto mentre sgranocchiava una mela. Louis, dopo una breve apparizione sul ponte, si era seduto dietro di lui, le gambe divaricate su entrambi i lati dei suoi fianchi.

Gli stava tagliando i capelli. Anche se non era ancora arrivato al dunque.

Avevano parlato più a lungo di quanto sembrasse. A loro veniva naturale farlo, con le riflessioni di Harry sulla politica e cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato re e i pensieri di Louis sull'eliminazione totale della monarchia. Erano rimasti seduti lì per un bel po', Louis a far scorrere le dita tra i capelli del riccio mentre condividevano frutta e sentimenti.

Era la prima volta che tagliava i capelli di qualcun altro. Se li tagliava sempre da solo, appena sopra la fronte. Non gli piacevano lunghi, gli finivano sempre negli occhi anche quando li legava. La maggior parte dei suoi uomini a bordo li teneva rasati fino al cuoio capelluto, oppure li tagliava quando arrivavano oltre le spalle. Naturalmente, si sentì molta pressione addosso. Ma niente di tutto ciò era causato da Harry: era contento di lasciare Louis libero di fare quello che voleva.

E quello che quest'ultimo voleva era continuare a passare le mani tra i capelli del ragazzo e lasciarli così com'erano. Non erano un problema dal momento che non sarebbero entrati nei suoi occhi. E gli donavano. Per questo motivo gli aveva suggerito di lasciarli così lunghi quando era tornato da lui, mentre si pettinava i capelli di fronte allo specchio appena dopo essersi rasato l'accenno di barba. Ma Harry aveva insistito. Secondo lui le punte erano rovinate, troppo consumate dal mare.

Il riccio si sedette a terra e Louis non poté fare altro se non unirsi a lui.

Quando finalmente portò il paio di piccole forbici al primo ciuffo, Louis si assicurò di tagliare il minimo necessario. Harry rabbrividiva ogni volta che tagliava una cioccia, alla fine Louis fu piuttosto orgoglioso del suo lavoro.

Soffiò via i capelli finiti sulla schiena del ragazzo e poi li raccolse con cura in modo da poterli legare con un piccolo nastro.

"Ho finito." disse Louis dolcemente vicino al suo orecchio. Scorse l'accenno di un sorriso sulle sue labbra mentre allungava la mano per toccare la coda di cavallo.

"Non sono corti." disse Harry, piegando il collo per fronteggiare Louis. Sembrava confuso.

Louis appoggiò le mani sui fianchi del giovane. "Ho tagliato solo le doppie punte, non sono più morbidi adesso?"

"Sì." sorrise Harry dolcemente. Come se Louis avesse usato la magia tra i suoi capelli invece delle forbici. "Che fortuna che tu sia così bravo in questo."

"Sono semplicemente in grado di cavarmela con una lama." sorrise Louis in risposta con orgoglio.

"O uno che è molto bravo con le mani." cinguettò Harry, girandosi di più in modo da sedersi di fronte a lui. Mise le gambe sopra le sue, le agganciò intorno alla sua vita e poi avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Nonostante il tono malizioso di quelle parole, Louis pensò che fosse il momento più intimo che avessero condiviso. Mentre sedevano lì, fronte contro fronte, le gambe intrecciate tra loro, sembrava che formassero un unico cuore che batteva.

"Sei terribile." sussurrò Louis con un sorriso delicato. "Il peggiore in assoluto."

"Sono solamente un uomo che è bravo con la bocca." mormorò Harry, quasi facendo eco alle parole che Louis aveva appena detto.

Si morse il labbro e Louis voleva baciargli via quel ghigno sporco. Voleva baciarlo con dolcezza, con innocenza. Quel tipo di bacio che non aveva mai avuto. I suoi baci erano sempre avvenuti nell'ombra, dietro porte chiuse, in momenti in cui le uniche cose che li insaporivano erano i denti, i pugni stretti alle lenzuola e la promessa di una scopata.

Louis voleva baciare Harry solo per il gusto e il desiderio di farlo. Per sentire la pressione delle sue labbra morbide e il conforto di qualcuno che lo vedeva per quello che era veramente.

"Harry." lo chiamò il Capitano.

"Louis." sussurrò Harry di rimando, piegandosi in avanti per far scontare i loro nasi. Avvolse anche l'altro braccio intorno al suo collo in modo che non si allontanassero troppo l'uno dall'altro.

Louis strinse delicatamente la presa sui suoi fianchi e premette un bacio sulla guancia del riccio. E più delicatamente, il più seriamente possibile, sussurrò: "Posso baciarti?"

Il volto di Harry si fece altrettanto serio mentre rispondeva gentilmente: "Certo, amore mio."

Louis spostò una delle sue mani dalla vita del ragazzo al lato del suo collo. Teneramente, sfiorò la pelle sotto il lobo dell'orecchio come se stesse considerando tutti i modi in cui poteva unire le loro labbra. Ma in realtà Louis non stava considerando nulla, stava semplicemente apprezzando la pelle liscia e appena rasata del giovane con tocchi leggeri mentre lo guardava negli occhi.

Guardarlo così da vicino significava essere e sentirsi completamente disarmati. Anche da quella scarsa distanza, era davvero stupendo. La sua pelle era tesa sugli zigomi, le sue labbra erano imbronciate ma non pompose. I suoi occhi erano di un verde latteo, anche se Louis non aveva nulla con cui paragonarli. Il mare era troppo azzurro, gli alberi dell'entroterra troppo verdi e gli smeraldi non erano neanche lontanamente luminosi in confronto.

Se fosse stato più lontano, Louis avrebbe avuto l'accortezza di fermarsi e pensare a qualcosa da dire, ma non lo era, e l'unica cosa che le sue labbra potevano formare in quel momento era un bacio.

Mentre Louis premeva le loro labbra assieme, sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto un bacio simile. Era elettrizzante, caldo e si sentiva come stretto in un abbraccio confortante. Sembrava che Harry lo stesse consumando tutto, tirandolo, tenendolo vicino e semplicemente trattenendolo. Come se non avesse bisogno e non volesse altro che le labbra di Louis sulle sue.

Se fosse stato il suo primo bacio, non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di un secondo.

Louis si staccò solo per un attimo per riprendere il fiato che Harry gli aveva strappato. Sorrise tra sé e sé mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Una dolce sorpresa, pensò Louis, che un secondo bacio potesse risultare altrettanto bello e significativo. _Questo_ dev'essere ciò che le persone intendono quando dicono che non si stancano di dire _ti amo_. Louis non si sarebbe mai stancato di baciarlo se questo era ciò che significava.

E così Louis continuò a baciare Harry. E Harry non smise di baciare Louis, almeno non finché non lo fece stendere delicatamente a terra. Si tirò indietro solo per un momento in modo da potersi sistemare, spostando le gambe così da posizionarsi con le ginocchia su entrambi i lati della vita di Louis.

Louis non avvertì mai alcuna pressione che dovesse diventare un qualcosa di più di un semplice bacio, più di un'amorevole esplorazione di bocche. Perché Harry sembrava intenzionato a premerlo a terra in modo da poter spostare le mani dalle sue spalle e intrecciare le loro dita assieme.

Così neanche la sua mente iniziò ad andare alla deriva di fronte alla realizzazione che non avrebbe mai più avuto un momento come quello che stava vivendo. Non avrebbe avuto quell'Harry a lungo e non ne avrebbe mai avuto un altro dopo. Poiché lui era un fulmine intrappolato in una bottiglia, era il crepitio del tuono in un cielo estivo notturno tra le mani di Louis. Era bello e imponente e sarebbe durato solamente un secondo. Avrebbe passato la sua vita intera a cercare un altro momento, un altro uomo che lo catturasse come Harry che era in grado di rischiarare ogni sua oscurità.

La sua mente avrebbe potuto iniziare a vagare senza sosta, ma non accadde. Perché la bocca di Harry era sulla sua ed era squisita e perfetta e Louis non aveva davvero parole che potessero descriverla. Provare a farlo significava dover inventare un nuovo linguaggio. Così, invece di porsi domande, preoccuparsi e pensare così tanto, Louis liberò la testa. Nella sua mente soltanto la sensazione della pelle di Harry contro la sua e la forte pressione dei suoi anelli mentre stringeva le dita tra quelle di Louis.

⎈⎈⎈

Ma quell'estasi non durò a lungo.

Nei giorni successivi, ogni volta che Louis usciva sul ponte per parlare con Liam o Niall o semplicemente per fare un'apparizione, l'aria fresca era densa e soffocante attorno a lui. Fu improvvisamente e violentemente colpito dall'inevitabile consapevolezza che il mondo che aveva creato dentro la sua stanza era in enorme contrasto con quello al di fuori. I suoi uomini lo vedevano come qualcuno di furbo e astuto, ma degno della loro fiducia e con il loro interesse a cuore. Erano con lui, una parte della sua squadra, ma non lo erano più. Louis stava giocando al gioco più pericoloso di sempre, eppure non poteva arrendersi perché mentre all'esterno l'aria era così soffocante, all'interno era così liberatoria.

Come era parlare con Harry.

Una mattina si trovavano nel letto che condividevano, i loro corpi nudi e aggrovigliati, a leggere ad alta voce un nuovo libro che avevano preso dallo scaffale. Harry aveva pregato Louis di leggere per lui, ammettendo di amare la sua voce, come il Capitano aveva amato sentirlo leggere per lui. Scherzosamente, chiese a Harry di elaborare il motivo. Così fece.

"Non cercherò di essere poetico, non ho niente a che fare con Shakespeare." iniziò Harry pensieroso mentre si girava per reggersi sul gomito, la testa poggiata sul palmo. I suoi capelli caddero sui cuscini e Louis si trovò a giocare con i suoi ricci. "Ma la tua voce è così bella, Louis. Delicata e rude allo stesso tempo e in qualche modo ho come l'impressione che rispetti la tua personalità."

"Delicato e rude?" mormorò Louis.

"Un po' una contraddizione vivente, suppongo, ma sì. Il tuo viso è sia affilato che morbido, il tuo corpo forte ma sinuoso. E tu, sei premuroso e molto più gentile con me di quanto merito, eppure so che sei astuto. Mi guardi e mi chiedi a che gioco sto giocando con te, di quanti passi avanti penso."

"E quanto avanti sarebbe allora?" gli chiese Louis.

"Te l'ho già detto una volta, Louis. Non me la cavo bene a scacchi..."

"Pensi solo al momento, lo so." ridacchiò Louis. "Tuttavia non capisco come sia possibile che tu sia un pirata così abile e temuto."

"Non sapevo che i pirati migliori giocassero a scacchi insieme," sorrise Harry. "La maggior parte di loro non sa nemmeno leggere."

Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Sai cosa intendo, come sei diventato Capitano senza imbrogliare i tuoi uomini?"

Harry ci rimuginò su per un minuto prima di dire alla fine, in modo abbastanza deciso: "Prima dimmi tu come hai ottenuto il tuo equipaggio. Come ti sei procurato quella cicatrice e la tua reputazione e come nonostante questo gli uomini siano rimasti sulla tua nave. Non me l'hai voluto dire la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati."

Louis sorrise tra sé. Aveva dimenticato che gli era stato chiesto e che si era rifiutato di rispondere. Ancora adesso non sapeva perché lo tenesse nascosto a Harry, la storia era così semplice. "Ho scalato i ranghi da semplice mozzo con nient'altro che duro lavoro e mantenendo dei buoni rapporti con i miei compagni. È stato allora, però, che ho capito che non avrei raggiunto un grado più alto senza giocare sporco."

"E perché volevi un rango più alto?"

"Perché volevo che nessuno avesse più potere su di me. In modo che potessi governare il mio futuro, la mia ricchezza. E perché sapevo che la situazione poteva migliorare per i miei uomini. Ho iniziato a notare che alcune cose non andavano con il mio capitano in quel momento. Lui e il nostro quartiermastro ci stavano conducendo in pericolose battaglie, battaglie che avremmo dovuto perdere, contro navi britanniche e portoghesi. Non riuscivo a capire come continuassimo ad uscirne indenni così spesso, finché non ho capito che aveva stretto degli accordi con gli ufficiali della flotta del re. Era tutta una strategia per garantirsi un premio sicuro."

"E c'è solo una cosa peggiore di un accordo disonesto tra i pirati."

"Un accordo fatto con gli stessi uomini che ci costringono a lasciare casa per il mare e poi ci danno la caccia non appena voltiamo le spalle, esattamente." osservò Louis. "Così ho organizzato un complotto contro il loro piano e ho dichiarato ammutinamento. E per pura fortuna, la ciurma ha votato affinché prendessi io il posto di capitano. Per quanto riguarda il mantenere un equipaggio e attirare nuove persone nonostante la mia cicatrice, beh, suppongo che un numero sufficiente di uomini inclini alla pirateria capisca perché siamo finiti qui. Soprattutto quando possono guadagnare molto e facilmente."

"E hai accumulato un'ingente fortuna per soddisfare tutti, ammesso che le storie a riguardo siano vere."

Louis sorrise e poi ammiccò: "C'è una ragione per cui gli uomini che si uniscono al Pugnale Nero non tendono ad abbandonare la nave."

"Perché resti, allora?" chiese Harry. La sua voce era leggera, pensierosa, come se la pirateria fosse semplicemente qualcosa che si poteva abbandonare, far cadere come una moneta d'argento. "Perché restare se hai abbastanza per vivere?"

"E fare cosa poi?" ribatté Louis. "Dove potrei andare?"

"Louis Tomlinson, capitano del Pugnale Nero in persona, com'è possibile che tu possa passare dieci anni senza che io ti abbia visto eppure hai paura di essere visto a terra?"

Louis guardò in basso. "Non è che ho paura..."

"Allora cos'è, se non paura?"

"È..." Louis non ne era sicuro. Forse era paura ed era troppo spaventato per ammetterlo, perché non si era mai fermato a pensare all'idea di lasciare la sua vita da pirata per troppo tempo, non prima dell'apparizione del riccio perlomeno. "È meno una paura di essere visti e più un timore dell'ignoto."

"Ogni giorno è un mistero, Lou."

Louis sbatté le palpebre stupito nel sentirsi chiamare con quel soprannome. Non aveva permesso a nessuno di chiamarlo così dall'ultima volta che aveva visto sua madre. "Potrei morire da un giorno all'altro, ma almeno qui avrò una morte confortevole."

"E basta? Morire comodamente?"

"Se messo a confronto con?"

"Farlo durante un'avventura?"

Louis gli sorrise, era una cosa così da Harry da dire. "Sei così spericolato, tesoro."

"E tu sei troppo calcolato, tesoro." rispose Harry con un sorrisetto. "Forse potresti imparare a vivere e non semplicemente sopravvivere."

"Forse lo considererò una volta che mi sarà concesso il lusso."

Harry sollevò una mano per far scorrere il pollice lungo la sua mascella. "Puoi permetterti qualsiasi lusso di cui ti appropri."

Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo. Harry aveva ragione, prendersi dei lussi per se stessi era il modo in cui tutti i pirati sopravvivevano, ma la sola idea lo faceva soffrire comunque. La sua vita a bordo del Pugnale Nero era pericolosa, ogni giorno portava qualcosa di nuovo, di sconosciuto ma si era abituato ormai. Era arrivato a sentirsi al sicuro. Sarebbe stato libero in ogni modo tranne se se ne fosse andato. E così, alzare gli occhi al cielo era l'unico modo con cui Louis poteva mascherare il suo disagio nel rendersene conto.

"Dimmi come fai il pirata così bene allora, Harry." disse Louis, riportando la conversazione su una strada che era più interessato ad intraprendere.

"Beh," iniziò Harry, sorridendo mentre spostava il pollice dal mento al fianco del Capitano, facendo combaciare i loro bacini. "Vedo quello che voglio e lo ottengo."

Louis lo guardò con una smorfia di disapprovazione. "E può aver funzionato una volta, ma non sempre. Ne sono certo."

"Forse sì." sorrise Harry innocentemente. "Come fai a conoscere il potere del mio volere, del mio desiderio?"

"Ho visto abbastanza." ridacchiò Louis, dimenticando completamente il fatto che Harry non avesse veramente risposto alla sua domanda. Proprio quella mattina, mentre il sole era ancora nascosto dall'altra parte dell'orizzonte, Louis si era svegliato con le braccia strette attorno alla vita di Harry. E quest'ultimo, nel suo appetito tormentato dal sonno, stava premendo il sedere contro il suo inguine. E così, il momento del loro risveglio fu caratterizzato da una serie di baci dalle palpebre pesanti, respiri sommessi e gemiti disperati.

"Almeno sai che funziona!" rise Harry. "Se devo essere serio, però, potrei non avere piani grandiosi e complessi che riesco a realizzare interamente. Quando progetto qualcosa, mi adeguo semplicemente al momento. Come hai avuto modo di vedere."

"Allora cos'è previsto nel tuo piano adesso?" Louis era cauto nel tirare in ballo il futuro, ma quelle parole erano state un dolore lancinante nella parte posteriore della sua testa per giorni. Gli scapparono inconsciamente e così prima che se ne rendesse conto, aggiunse: "Come facciamo a sopravvivere a questa relazione senza che uno dei due muoia? Cosa succederà alla tua nave, alla tua ciurma?"

Harry abbassò lo sguardo alla menzione dei loro piani futuri, della sua stessa nave. Non lo sorprese che sembrava non averlo preso in considerazione. Era stato chiaramente troppo occupato dal loro mondo segreto. Harry non aveva pensieri brulicanti ed infelici che lo aspettavano ai margini della mente come nel caso di Louis. Ma il suo volto divenne improvvisamente scuro, pensieroso. C'era qualcosa a cui stava pensando.

Non lo lasciò trasparire però. Invece, attirò Louis a sé e lo abbracciò forte. Poi a bassa voce, sussurrò: "Ci penseremo."

Louis non voleva pensarci affatto.

Il tempo sembrò improvvisamente trasformarsi in una corda che stava emergendo pian piano fuori dall'acqua, apparentemente senza fine finché non sarebbe stato troppo tardi e un'ancora sarebbe apparsa molle tra le sue mani.

Il peso del tempo e la totale mancanza di esso crebbero soltanto con il passare dei giorni. Ma anche l'affetto di Louis per Harry. E così poteva solo sentirsi completamente confuso, troppo preso dalla vista e dal sapore del ragazzo, ma costantemente travolto dall'ondata di malessere che provava ogni volta che pensava di aprire semplicemente la porta della sua stanza.

Di conseguenza, Louis evitò completamente di uscire. Preferiva la sua camera e il suo paradiso segreto a tutto ciò che la sua ciurma poteva offrire. Era più facile fingere che fosse sempre stata così la sua vita. Il loro futuro divenne un argomento che Louis non toccò più e Harry sembrò altrettanto contento di non parlarne. Perché parlare di quell'argomento in particolare era difficile e scomodo e Louis aveva appena trovato il primo vero conforto della sua vita. Non voleva macchiarlo.

Inevitabilmente, non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che fosse stato troppo tardi. Non sarebbe passato molto prima che Louis avesse desiderato che ne avessero semplicemente parlato. Avrebbero potuto evitare molto dolore pronto a comparire dietro l'angolo. Ma non lo fecero, e così, mentre i tasselli scivolavano al loro posto e la seguente serie di eventi si allineava, Louis non aveva alcun potere sul tempo e su quello che avrebbe portato, né sul fatto che si sarebbe trovato presto con le mani sporche di sangue.


	8. SODALITE - pt. 1

SECONDA PARTE

_Alle streghe che ho conosciuto e a quello che mi hanno insegnato, all'amore che avete detto potrei avere._

_Ai poeti a cui ho rubato e ai bei nomi che mi hanno donato, alla storia per cui scrivo il mio finale._

_Agli oceani che ho navigato e ai mondi che non ho visto, all'ignoto._

_Al mio amante, mia metà, mia benedizione, mio tesoro, prendi questo amore di pirite e trasformalo in lingotti d'oro._ _Ti prego di spianare la mia strada per l'esilio insieme a loro._

⎈⎈⎈

Passarono dei giorni e ora Louis si trovava seduto alla sua scrivania, i piedi poggiati sopra di essa in modo da rilassarsi contro lo schienale della sedia e osservare Harry seduto alla finestra. Stava leggendo fino a poco prima, adesso il libro era aperto sul suo grembo e si stava schiarendo la gola attirando così gli occhi di Louis su di sé. E il suo sguardo rimase fisso sul giovane finché non si rese conto che non aveva mai colto l'occasione di osservarlo così, senza le mani legate. Si era rannicchiato all'angolo della finestra, le ginocchia strette davanti a lui. Era completamente ignaro degli occhi di Louis mentre teneva il libro sulle gambe, le dita che di tanto in tanto sfogliavano le pagine quando riprendeva a leggere.

Solamente nei momenti in cui non si rendeva conto di essere osservato, aggrottava le sopracciglia e premeva le labbra insieme. Sembrava completamente immerso nella lettura, con il pollice che faceva girare l'anello che portava al dito indice. Louis lo guardò attentamente mentre giocava con il gioiello, portandolo ogni tanto alle labbra per morderlo. Spesso lo faceva anche con una delle sue collane, agganciando un dito attorno alla catena per poi guidarla inconsciamente alla bocca.

Harry passò alla pagina successiva del libro, la collana che ancora gli incideva le guance mentre mordicchiava la catenella, e per un istante lasciò che i suoi occhi incrociassero quelli di Louis.

Sorrise quando si rese conto che lo stava guardando e poi riprese subito alla lettura.

Louis scoppiò in una risatina perché Harry era così... _Harry_ , e questo attirò nuovamente l'attenzione del riccio.

"Che c'è?" chiese quest'ultimo innocentemente attorno alla collana tra gli incisivi.

"Sei così affascinante."

Alla fine Harry si liberò della collana per dire: "Perché?"

Louis scosse la testa con un sorriso. "Lo sei semplicemente."

Harry strinse gli occhi sospettosamente prima di abbassare il libro. "Tu lo sei."

L'altro inarcò un sopracciglio. Non amava i complimenti perciò cambiò argomento. "Hai mai sentito parlare della sodalite?"

Harry non disse nulla ma continuò a guardarlo in attesa di una spiegazione.

"È una pietra preziosa," iniziò Louis mentre si spostava per aprire uno dei cassetti della sua scrivania. Dall'ultimo, accanto alla scatola di onice con le mappe di Swan, estrasse un piccolo teschio blu. Era ricoperto di striature bianche e nere e agli occhi di Louis appariva come un mare notturno in tempesta, la luna che si rifletteva sulla schiuma e le profondità oscure che si celavano appena sotto la superficie. Lo lanciò a Harry perché lo ispezionasse da vicino.

"Che ne pensi?" chiese mentre Harry rigirava la pietra tra le dita.

"Mi ricorda te."

"Io..." Louis si arrestò a metà frase. Non era quello che si aspettava. Pensava che Harry stesse per fare il poetico riguardo ai suoi colori, o al frammento lungo la mandibola.

"Perché dici questo?"

"È un teschio ed è dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi quando è buio, dopotutto sei noto per le tue incursioni notturne. _'Morte di notte'_ , sembra un degno soprannome per un certo Louis Tomlinson."

Louis rimuginò su ciò che Harry aveva appena detto, premendo le labbra in una linea sottile.

"Cosa?" chiese Harry, con la fronte aggrottata.

"Beh, stavo per dire qualcosa di romantico e divertente sul fatto che tu sia così incantevole e che quella pietra si chiami sodalite..."

" _Così incantevole_ ," sussurrò Harry con un sorriso. "Bene, allora il mio punto resta valido, perché _tu_ sei immensamente incantevole Louis. Quindi puoi pure continuare ad essere il Capitano sodomita per il resto del mondo, ma per me sei il mio bellissimo, _incantevole Capitano_."

Louis rimase come un pesce a bocca aperta, le parole completamente strappate dalla sua bocca. Questa volta l'aveva decisamente superato. Il che rese Harry ancora più felice, ridacchiando dalla sua postazione. "Mi rifiuto di accettare il tuo paragone con qualcosa di adatto soltanto a te. Non va bene, _Capitano Sodalite_. Dovrai trovarmene un altro."

Louis continuò a scuotere la testa, ammettendo la sconfitta, ma poi lo sentì: un rumore di passi. Doveva essere Niall.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono e lo stesso accadde a Louis e per un po' nessuno dei due seppe come comportarsi. La paura di venire scoperti aveva abbandonato le loro menti ancora giorni prima. Con le sue scuse di essere immerso nei libri e la sua apparizione occasionale sul ponte, nessuno si era presentato alla porta del Capitano e così aveva abbassato la guardia.

Louis imprecò sottovoce, la sua testa che turbinava tumultuosamente mentre si spostava in fretta dalla scrivania. Il più silenziosamente possibile, fece segno a Harry di nascondersi e poi, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce sotto controllo, gridò che stesse arrivando.

Quindi recuperò la cintola dove teneva i pugnali e le sciabole e si affrettò verso la porta. Le sue dita armeggiarono inquiete mentre cercava di recuperare la chiave. Stava tremando, incapace di calmarsi come se quella fosse stata la nave di qualcun altro e lui fosse stato l'ospite sgradito colto in fallo. Prese un respiro profondo e, dimenticandosi di voltarsi e controllare se Harry fosse riuscito a nascondersi, aprì la porta.

Niall lo stava guardando, appoggiato al muro del corridoio. Non avrebbe mai ammesso che fosse per togliere il peso dalla gamba malata, ma persino nel suo stato agitato Louis lo sapeva. Dietro di lui c'era Tavis.

"Uh, Niall. Tavis. Piacere di vedervi." disse, scostandosi la frangia dalla fronte e sperando che potesse divertire l'attenzione dal rossore delle sue guance. "Cosa posso fare per voi?"

Niall gli rivolse un sorriso indisturbato e indicò la stanza di Louis. Sembrava che qualunque cosa di cui volesse parlare fosse un affare privato.

Louis fece del suo meglio per mantenere un'espressione seria mentre li lasciava entrare, stringendo la maniglia della porta fortemente mentre passavano, per poi chiuderla un po' troppo duramente una volta che furono dentro. Mentre Niall si rifugiava alla finestra sotto la quale Harry si era seduto poco prima, Louis si prese un momento per guardarsi intorno, passando dal letto sfatto e al disordine dei libri sui comodini. Sperava che non si accorgessero delle impronte che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania, dei segni neri d'inchiostro che risalivano a quando Harry lo aveva piegato lì e lui aveva accidentalmente rovesciato un calamaio nella foga del momento. Sperava ancora di più che l'odore di sesso non fosse così evidente. Mentre si osservava intorno, si accertò almeno che Harry, per fortuna, si fosse ben nascosto. La porta del bagno era chiusa, quindi Louis sospettava fosse lì dentro.

Così prese un respiro e si avvicinò alla sua scrivania con cautela, con fin troppa fermezza. La sua sciabola sbatté contro il bordo della sedia quando si sedette e si promise di non sussultare. Era la prima volta che nascondeva qualcosa ai suoi compagni, infatti il suo cuore batteva così forte che poteva essere sentito anche dall'esterno.

Tavis non si unì a loro. Invece, rimase in piedi accanto a Niall. Louis pensò che probabilmente fosse troppo spaventato per sedersi, dopotutto quello sarebbe stato il suo primo tête-à-tête privato. Probabilmente si sentiva fuori della sua portata.

In ogni caso, vedere il ragazzo così insolitamente ansioso fece sentire Louis un po' meglio. Magari sarebbe stato troppo preoccupato a fare bella figura anziché voglioso di curiosare nella sua stanza.

"Allora," iniziò Niall, spostandosi tra i cuscini per mettersi adeguatamente comodo. "ti porto un aggiornamento riguardo il nostro arrivo in Senegal."

"Siamo in ritardo?" rifletté Louis, perché non ci sarebbe stato motivo per Niall di venire nei suoi alloggi per qualcosa che non riguardasse brutte notizie.

"Sì," rispose Niall. "e ci sono delle complicazioni."

"Di che tipo? E cosa c'entrano con il nostro ritardo?" chiese Louis calmo mentre guardava Tavis. Si chiese perché ci fosse lui al posto di Liam. L'assenza dell'uomo era peculiare di per sé, ma la presenza del giovane era ancora più insolita. Soprattutto quando si trattava di discussioni simili, quando si trattava di discorsi seri fatti di toni sommessi e stanze chiuse.

"Ci arrivo tra un minuto," rispose Niall, mantenendo il tono leggero e in linea con il piccolo sorriso sul suo volto. Poi guardò Tavis e diede un colpetto alla sedia accanto a lui. "Siediti ragazzo. Se rimani qui, allora devi rispettare le buone maniere."

"Ok." replicò Tavis a bassa voce. Sembrava nervoso, gli occhi che volavano per la stanza e si fermavano un attimo sul suo letto, e così Louis non fece alcuno sforzo per nascondere che lo stesse guardando. Non avrebbe permesso al ragazzo di vedere niente di male senza che i suoi occhi acuti gli suggerissero che non avrebbe dovuto sbirciare in primo luogo.

Tavis finalmente fece come gli era stato detto, abbassando lo sguardo al pavimento e sfiorando l'orlo della propria camicia mentre si sedeva. Louis sorrise soddisfatto. Si chiese se, da giovane, anche lui si fosse sentito così in ansia di fronte al suo superiore; se fosse stato così, sicuramente non sarebbe stato nominato Capitano in primo luogo. Tuttavia, proprio mentre i suoi pantaloni sfioravano il legno della postazione sotto il finestrino, gli occhi di Tavis colsero qualcosa ai suoi piedi.

E sfortunatamente, non si trattava della sua scarpa.

Sia Louis che Niall guardarono Tavis piegarsi a terra e poi ricomparire con un libro tra le mani. Era quello che Harry stava leggendo, chiaramente gettato a terra nella fretta di nascondersi.

Tavis lo guardò con curiosità, ma non disse nulla mentre lo appoggiava sul bordo della scrivania.

"Bene," iniziò Louis, andando avanti. "Dimmi cosa è successo."

"Gli alisei sono più calmi del solito, in poche parole, quindi siamo in ritardo di circa tre giorni rispetto al programma." spiegò Niall, la voce ferma e sicura. Louis avrebbe voluto sorridere alla dichiarazione, tre giorni indietro erano facilmente gestibili e gli avrebbero dato più tempo per stare con Harry, ma non se lo permise. Non sarebbe apparso impaziente di giungere alla loro destinazione, al tesoro di Swan. "Solitamente non sarebbe un problema, abbiamo abbastanza rifornimenti a bordo per altre due settimane." aggiunse Niall.

"Tuttavia..." sussurrò Louis, appoggiandosi all'indietro mentre aspettava che Niall continuasse.

"Tuttavia," fece eco Niall con un sorriso stanco. "a quanto pare metà delle nostre riserve sono marcite prima del previsto."

"Come?" Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia. Questo non era qualcosa che succedeva sul Pugnale Nero.

"Edmund ha trovato della carne non salata tra le verdure questa mattina."

"Chi farebbe una cosa simile? Sicuramente non Edmund, non è stupido ed è troppo buono per farlo apposta."

"Lo penso anch'io infatti." concordò Niall. "Sospetto che qualcuno sia stato sfidato a farlo o l'abbia fatto volontariamente senza pensare alle conseguenze."

"Allora seguiranno delle punizioni. Possiamo discuterne più tardi, comunque." disse Louis mentre estraeva distrattamente una penna dalla scrivania per farla rotolare tra le dita. "Dimmi cosa pensi che dovremmo fare e perché Tavis è qui al posto di Liam."

Niall annuì. "Bene, beh, stavo discutendo su quale direzione prendere con Liam al timone. Sia stabilire una nuova rotta e sperare in un vento migliore o in una nave da assalire. Poi Tavis ha fatto un'osservazione che mi ha ricordato così tanto te. Mi ha fatto ridere se devo essere onesto, potremmo avere un nuovo quartiermastro tra noi una volta che Liam avrà ritrovato il suo uomo."

"Vedremo," sorrise Louis. Era difficile ignorare il sorriso sulle labbra di Tavis a quella menzione. "Cosa hai detto?"

Innocentemente, Tavis replicò: "Beh, ho chiesto perché non dirigerci a sud verso Pernambuco, Capitano. Potremmo essere lì entro una settimana, avremmo anche abbastanza giorni per il cibo che ci resta."

"Brasile, eh? Audace." rifletté Louis, strofinandosi il pollice sul mento mentre continuava pensieroso. "Molto audace. Suppongo che tu sappia come funzionino le cose laggiù, è un porto molto difficile da raggiungere per noi pirati. Finiremo direttamente tra le società commerciali. Hai considerato questo, Tavis? Queste sono le cose a cui bisogna pensare. Come pensi che arriviamo al porto senza venire massacrati?"

"Beh," iniziò Tavis, spostando gli occhi come se stesse cercando le parole giuste. Quando ci riuscì, un sorriso si allargò sul suo viso e Louis riconobbe il Tavis sfacciato. "Sarebbe semplice, Capitano. Non hanno bisogno di sapere che siamo pirati. Potremmo attraccare al largo e raggiungere il porto con delle scialuppe. Non scoprirebbero chi siamo. Potrei vestirmi da locale e comprare ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno e..."

"Potresti? Ti stai offrendo di avventurarti sulla terraferma per tutti noi?"

"Ehm, sì. Certo. Qualunque cosa per la nave, Capitano. Qualunque." Tavis gli sorrise. I suoi occhi erano sicuri.

Louis assottigliò le palpebre e rimuginò su quello che aveva appena detto. Non ce l'avrebbero fatta fino a Recife, la capitale. Tuttavia, se tentavano di gettare l'ancora nel raggio di uno degli insediamenti più piccoli di Pernambuco, potevano farcela a guadagnare abbastanza rifornimenti per arrivare fino in Senegal. Era un rischio, però, con maggiori probabilità di cattura rispetto alla possibilità di assalire un'altra nave lungo la rotta. Non c'era, tuttavia, alcuna sicurezza che un'altra nave avrebbe incrociato il loro percorso e avrebbero potuto morire di fame e finire col doversi mangiare a vicenda. Louis si ritrovò a giungere alla facile conclusione che Tavis avesse pensato a qualcosa di promettente, perché il Brasile non si sarebbe mosso da lì. Ed era sicuro che in quel modo avrebbero potuto almeno raggiungere una spiaggia da vivi.

Louis esalò una piccola risata tra sé e sé perché era esattamente per questo motivo che Niall aveva portato Tavis con sé. In modo che Louis sapesse che fosse stata una sua idea cosicché in futuro, quando Liam avrebbe lasciato la nave, avrebbe potuto considerare il ragazzo come il suo prossimo apprendista. Louis tamburellò le dita sull'estremità della penna che giaceva sulla scrivania per sottolineare che avesse prese una decisione.

Sorridendo con approvazione, annunciò: "Seguiremo il piano di Tavis. Niall, stabilisci la rotta per il Brasile e quando arriveremo, Tavis raccoglierà personalmente alcuni uomini e verrà con me a terra." Poi rivolse la sua attenzione al giovane e aggiunse: "Vedremo come se la caverà nel pericolo di una spedizione segreta. Se ce la faremo, ti insegnerò cosa vuol dire comandare una nave come si deve."

"Sei bravo come Capitano." sorrise Tavis. Era un sorriso a trentadue denti, quasi goffo. Sotto una luce diversa poteva apparire sospetto, ma Louis conosceva l'eccitazione che gli stava scorrendo nelle vene. Era semplicemente stordito. "Parlerò con gli altri stasera."

"Ah," Louis alzò il dito indice. "Non lo farai. Non diremo nulla del piano finché non avremo eliminato chi ha rovinato il cibo in primo luogo."

"Perché no?" chiese Tavis inacidito. "Sicuramente non nasconderesti nulla alla tua ciurma."

"Non è per questo, Tavis. È solo perché così non avrò pettegolezzi in circolazione. Se lo diciamo a tutti, potremmo morire di fame senza che il nostro colpevole venga trovato. Gli uomini si rivolterebbero l'uno contro l'altro. Dobbiamo essere forti se vogliamo salpare per il Brasile e siamo forti solo quanto la nostra alleanza."

Tavis premette la bocca in una linea pensierosa, ma annuì lo stesso.

Louis gli mostrò un lieve sorriso, per ricordargli che non era colpa sua se non lo sapeva. "Fino ad allora, Niall cambierà rotta e tu terrai d'occhio chiunque possa aver rovinato il nostro cibo."

"Sì, Capitano."

"Bravo ragazzo," Louis sorrise. "Prenderai il mio posto in men che non si dica."

"Lo spero," ammise Tavis con un sorriso che fece ridere Louis. "Ho una domanda, se posso?"

"Mm?"

"Cosa c'è dietro quella porta?" Tavis accennò verso il bagno.

Louis sentì tutto il colore prosciugarsi dalla sua faccia.

Fece del suo meglio per non far vacillare il sorriso. "Oh, quello è semplicemente un bagno..."

"Non sapevo che ne avessimo uno a bordo." osservò Tavis con gli occhi spalancati.

"Un lusso concesso solo ai Capitani, temo. Non dover cagare dal lato di una nave è una ragione sufficiente per volere il comando." Louis sorrise tirato.

Niall rise, aiutando a raffreddare le guance di Louis. Tuttavia non fu d'aiuto quando continuò dicendo: "Se glielo chiedi gentilmente, sono sicuro che te lo farà vedere."

Questo spinse Louis a voler sparare all'uomo proprio lì, non importava quanti anni avessero trascorso in amicizia. Fece una smorfia mal trattenuta, ma deglutì il nervosismo e disse: "Oh, non è niente di che. Sicuramente hai già visto un bagno, Tavis. "

"Non su una nave!" esclamò il ragazzo e Louis dovette sbattere le palpebre quattro volte per impedire ai suoi bulbi oculari di rotolare fuori dal cranio.

In una frazione di secondo, Louis soppesò le sue opzioni. Poteva assecondare il ragazzo e fargli scoprire Harry e poi il suo coltello. E se anche non fosse stato lì - non si sarebbe nemmeno dovuto fermare per considerare di uccidere pure Niall. Oppure, Louis poteva dire di aver lasciato un disastro lì dentro e avrebbero fatto meglio ad andarsene piuttosto che sottoporsi a quel tipo di tortura.

Louis non sapeva quale opzione sarebbe stata meno terribile.

Preferiva pulire il sangue dal legno, invece di dover sopportare i pettegolezzi che Tavis avrebbe tirato fuori.

Così chiuse gli occhi e, con fatica, annuì.

Tavis si alzò immediatamente e quasi saltò verso la porta. Louis voleva scappare per lui, tirarlo indietro prima che potesse dare un'occhiata ai ricci lucenti di Harry e al suo pugnale, ma sarebbe stato sospettoso. Non voleva suscitare nulla di spiacevole in Niall, era uno dei suoi uomini migliori. I più affidabili erano difficili da trovare.

Così Louis si alzò lentamente e con attenzione seguì Tavis con un dito sospeso appena sopra l'elsa. Il suo cuore batteva forte di fronte al dubbio di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere a breve. Poteva già immaginare l'espressione di orrore negli occhi di Tavis mentre sentiva una lama conficcarsi nella schiena, come la sua bocca sarebbe rimasta aperta e si sarebbe allentata prima ancora che si rendesse conto di essere morto.

Louis contò i passi tra Tavis e Niall. Erano otto. Il tempo di otto passi per estrarre il coltello dal corpo del ragazzo e voltarsi per convincere l'altro a non attaccarlo o finire per ucciderlo.

Tavis portò la mano alla maniglia e il dito di Louis si contrasse, sfiorando il metallo alla base della sua sciabola. Usarlo al posto del pugnale, gli avrebbe permesso di raggiungerlo da più lontano, significava un passo in meno. Un passo in meno tra lui e Niall e sarebbe stato più facile ucciderlo anche prima che si alzasse.

Tavis afferrò innocentemente la maniglia e si voltò. Louis individuò il punto esatto in cui l'avrebbe pugnalato: un centimetro sotto l'ultima costola. Sarebbe stato più facile e veloce sfilare la lama successivamente.

Quando Tavis aprì la porta, Louis impugnò il manico dell'arma e... e il bagno era vuoto.

Louis per poco non inciampò mentre fermava il movimento della mano, che stava già cominciando a sfoderare la sciabola. Tavis non sembrò accorgersene. La sua schiena rimase rivolta a Louis mentre fissava il bagno, la mano stretta alla maniglia. Quando alla fine si voltò, sembrava sinceramente deluso.

"Che c'è?" respirò Louis, spostando le mani sui fianchi. Cercando di fingersi a suo agio.

"Beh," iniziò Tavis, raccogliendo i suoi pensieri. "Non so cosa mi aspettassi. È un gabinetto."

"Lo è," sorrise Louis. "Sei soddisfatto?"

Tavis scrollò le spalle: "Suppongo di sì."

"Bene bene, ora puoi tornare là fuori e diffondere la notizia della tua scoperta, Cristoforo Colombo."

Questo provocò a Niall uno sbuffo divertito e una leggera risata da parte di Tavis.

Louis non perse tempo a farli uscire dai suoi alloggi subito dopo. Sembrava quasi che i suoi saluti li stessero letteralmente spingendo fuori dalla porta. Tuttavia, proprio mentre Tavis si allontanava, quasi alla fine del passaggio verso l'uscita, Niall si fermò e si voltò verso di lui. Guardò Louis piuttosto seriamente e gli chiese con calma: "Perché?"

"Hm?" borbottò Louis brevemente, alzando le sopracciglia come se non l'avesse sentito.

"Non scherzare con me, Tomlinson. Ti conosco, sembrava che stessi per saltargli addosso."

"Oh, davvero?"

Niall gli lanciò una breve occhiata. "L'hai seguito in bagno con la mano pronta sulla sciabola."

Louis si succhiò l'interno del labbro, non c'era modo di ingannare un uomo come Niall. Così ammise: "Lo sai che non mi fido degli estranei nei miei alloggi."

"Tavis non è un estraneo."

"Sai cosa intendo, non lo conosco come conosco te o Liam. Sai che ci sono poche persone di cui mi fido veramente quando si tratta di questo posto."

"Suppongo di sì," sospirò Niall, grattandosi il sopracciglio come faceva sempre quando non era del tutto sicuro di credere a qualcosa. "Ma il ragazzo voleva solo vedere un bagno, per quanto strano possa essere per te, non lo era per lui. Non aveva mai visto qualcosa di così moderno prima. Non stava frugando nei tuoi cassetti o leggendo i tuoi diari."

"Non tengo diari." offrì Louis con un sorriso. Un tentativo per alleggerire il tono di Niall.

"Forse dovresti," dichiarò l'altro, ma le sue labbra mutarono presto in un sorriso furbo. "Perché allora potresti rileggerli e renderti conto di quanto sei assurdo a volte."

E poi finalmente, _finalmente_ , se ne andò. Louis chiuse la porta a chiave. E poi vi appoggiò sopra la fronte, chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo sospiro.

"Puoi uscire adesso, Harry." disse Louis, senza muovere la testa.

Ma ad attenderlo ci fu solo silenzio.

Louis aprì gli occhi e aspettò una risposta. Quando non arrivò niente, chiamò nuovamente: "Harry?"

E poi si voltò. La punta di un pugnale scattò alla sua gola e a reggerlo dall'altra parte c'era Harry con un sorriso divertito che scintillava.

" _Cristo_ , cazzo Harry-" squittì Louis mentre piegava indietro la testa. Provò a premere un dito sul bordo della lama per spingerla via, ma il riccio non lasciò andare la presa. "Dove lo hai preso?"

"Sotto al tuo letto," spiegò il riccio, ancora sorridendo soddisfatto di sé. "L'ho preso nel caso ne avessi avuto bisogno. Fortunatamente non ero in bagno o li avresti condotti direttamente da me."

"Io..." iniziò Louis, cercando di spiegare perché aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto, ma la scusa di non voler che si diffondessero pettegolezzi sul suo conto improvvisamente sembrò stupida. E del tutto mortificante. Così, invece, Louis assottigliò lo sguardo e svelò la sua sciabola. Perché era quello che sembrava piacere a Harry e a Louis piaceva altrettanto giocare. Se il riccio aveva voglia di un duello, ci sarebbe stato anche lui.

Senza esitazione, Louis alzò l'arma. La scontrò contro quella di Harry allontanandolo così dal suo volto. Harry fece un passo indietro, lontano dalla sua portata, e il suo sorriso si allargò come se stesse ottenendo esattamente ciò che voleva.

"Non posso credere che permetteresti di farmi trovare così facilmente, tesoro," sorrise l'uomo. Alzò le sopracciglia, incitando Louis verso di lui. "Pensavo di significare di più per te."

Louis si lanciò in avanti in modo che le loro lame sfregassero insieme, poi colpì Harry cosicché dovette fare un salto indietro. "Non avrei permesso loro di lasciare la stanza."

Harry si fece avanti e finse di colpire la sua spalla sinistra in modo da poter cambiare posizione ed intaccare il tessuto sopra la sua spalla. "Li avresti uccisi? Per me?"

"Forse avrei ucciso anche te," sorrise Louis mentre riuniva le loro sciabole con una serie di piccoli movimenti rapidi. Spinse indietro Harry, la sua gamba sinistra colpì il bordo del letto. "Per poi non dover affrontare la mortificante prova che potrei aver ucciso per qualcosa che non riguarda solamente la mia stessa sopravvivenza."

"Così romantico," mormorò Harry, con un sorrisetto ampio e rilassato. Allontanò la sciabola di Louis e poi saltò sul letto. Dimostrò di essere in guardia, alzando le sopracciglia e facendo rimbalzare la sua lama estesa. "Cosa ho fatto per meritare un uomo come te, caro?"

Louis si lanciò verso i piedi di Harry, facendolo balzare all'indietro. "Ciò richiederebbe un elenco molto lungo e non mi basterebbe tutta la carta presenta su questa nave."

Louis colpì di nuovo il giovane per darsi il tempo di girare intorno alla colonna del letto e fare un'altra mossa ai suoi piedi. Mentre Harry scacciava via la sua lama, rise e disse: "Preferirei che fossero lettere d'amore." Poi, mentre balzava giù dal letto e sorprendeva Louis alla prossima colonna portante, ora con la punta affilata sotto al suo mento, aggiunse: "Sei abbastanza bravo in questo."

"Sembri sorpreso." Louis sorrise diabolicamente. Aveva una lama premuta alla gola, ma questo non lo fermò. Invece fece un graduale passo indietro, lasciando che Harry lo seguisse con l'arma ancora attaccata alla sua giugulare.

"Colpa mia," ghignò l'altro, camminando con sicurezza finché la schiena di Louis non fu premuta contro il cassettone. "È un piacere che le storie su di te siano vere."

Louis improvvisamente fece scorrere la sua sciabola per incontrare quella di Harry e usò lo spazio che aveva creato per far cadere l'elsa dalla sua mano. Ma il riccio fu veloce e lo precedette, infatti lanciò in aria l'impugnatura per riafferrarla con l'altra mano.

"Andiamo, tesoro." sorrise Harry, facendo un passo indietro e Louis lo mancò dopo un altro attacco.

Il Capitano si spostò la frangia dalla fronte con un soffio e colpì Harry con una serie di mosse rapide e contorte. I loro piedi si mossero all'unisono mentre le loro lame si scontravano e Louis si ritrovò senza fiato. Nel miglior modo possibile, ovviamente, perché metà del suo respiro era stato catturato dalla capacità dell'uomo di lottare con la mano più debole.

"Ho una domanda," chiese Harry prima di abbassarsi e schivarlo, l'arma di Louis che passava esattamente sopra la sua testa. Quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, con un'espressione delirante di eccitazione, continuò: "Riguarda il tuo quartiermastro."

"Cosa?" domandò Louis, tagliando una linea attraverso la sua camicia.

Harry si guardò il petto, piuttosto scandalizzato, e poi tornò a scagliarsi su Louis con il doppio della forza. "Uno dei tuoi uomini ha detto di avere un ragazzo e di starlo cercando."

"Non è una domanda." constatò Louis, bloccando l'ennesimo attacco dell'altro.

"Il suo amante - si chiama Zayn?" Il cuore di Louis sussultò e così anche la sua mano. Quel nome lo colse di sorpresa e come di riflesso allentò la presa sull'elsa. La lama di Harry scivolò su di lui fino a sfiorargli il mento. Lo ferì di un taglio minuscolo.

"A quanto pare sì." disse il riccio abbassando l'arma.

Louis si pulì del sangue con il braccio e fece rimbalzare la sciabola nel palmo, tornando in posizione, perché non avrebbe lasciato che un piccolo taglio o il nome dell'amante scomparso di Liam gli facessero perdere quel duello. Cozzò la sua lama contro quella di Harry, esortandolo a sollevarla perché non aveva ancora vinto.

"Sì," confermò Louis alla fine, attaccando Harry così duramente che dovette fare tre passi indietro. "Come fai a saperlo?"

Harry si fermò riuscendo a chiuderlo in una guardia incrociata vicino al viso. Si arrestò, tenendo insieme le loro sciabole per un breve momento. "È il mio navigatore."

Poi spinse indietro Louis e si mosse danzando insieme le loro lame, aggiungendo in seguito: "È salito sulla mia nave cinque anni fa in cerca del suo uomo. All'epoca mi aveva detto che il suo amante, un ufficiale di marina di nome Liam, era scomparso a Tenerife. Mi disse che era stato catturato dai pirati, rapito come riscatto. Ed eccolo qui, sulla tua nave. Com'è successo?"

Louis conosceva Liam e la sua storia da tre anni. Lo aveva incontrato, tutto pelle e ossa, su una spiaggia a Nassau. Il denaro del riscatto non gli era mai arrivato, perché gli eserciti non si curavano davvero dei loro uomini, nemmeno di quelli di alto rango come Liam. Quindi i pirati che lo avevano catturato lo avevano sfiancato fino all'osso e così, durante una sosta a Nassau, Liam aveva colto l'occasione ed era scappato. Fuggì via, senza scarpe e con le vesciche sanguinanti ai piedi, corse lungo la spiaggia finché non trovò conforto nel volto perplesso di Louis. Liam era stato un singolo punto in lontananza, mezzo nudo in quella spiaggia quando lo vide per la prima volta dalla sua nave. Lo aveva osservato con curiosità, gli occhi socchiusi sotto il sole accecante, mentre correva finché non era crollato al suolo stremato.

All'inizio aveva pensato che Liam fosse un semplice ubriaco.

Fu solo quando estrasse il cannocchiale e notò le catene intorno ai suoi polsi che si rese conto di chi fosse. Dall'ampia sbarra tra le manette che si collegava ad un collare, Louis comprese che fosse un prigioniero di Stephen McMolly.

E così, poiché il capitano McMolly era un ardente nemico di Louis, aiutò il poveretto a scappare.

Liam non parlò con nessuno a bordo della sua nave per tre settimane, temendo di essere catturato ancora una volta da diversi pirati che lo avrebbero trattato allo stesso modo. Fu solo quando vide la cicatrice al suo collo che si rese conto di dove si trovasse e di essere sotto l'ala di un capitano non così diverso da lui. Fu allora che nacque la loro amicizia e così gli raccontò dell'uomo che l'aveva fatto innamorare. L'uomo da cui sarebbe tornato a tutti i costi.

Si trattava di un pittore di nome Zayn, nonostante Liam lo chiamasse affettuosamente Ziggy. Quel nome celava il genere del diretto interessato, quindi Liam poteva parlare liberamente di lui senza conseguenze - non che ce ne fossero sulla sua nave. Louis si era offerto di riportarlo a Tenerife in cambio del suo aiuto fino al loro arrivo su quella terra.

Passarono cinque mesi e finalmente il Pugnale Nero fece breccia nelle Isole Canarie, dove però Zayn fu introvabile. Liam trovò solamente un'incisione sulla porta della loro vecchia casa, un messaggio che diceva fosse partito alla sua ricerca.

Liam non aveva smesso di cercarlo da quel giorno. Louis spiegò a Harry quella storia mentre continuavano a lottare, girando per la stanza inseguendosi. Si ritrovò a rallentare i colpi mentre parlava. Quando si fermò definitivamente, il volto di Harry si era ammorbidito un po'. Allora pensò che il duello fosse finito, completamente dimenticato all'ombra della sua storia.

Si sbagliava di grosso.

L'espressione di Harry si illuminò all'improvviso e si avventò in avanti, troppo velocemente perché Louis potesse accorgersene. Sfilò del tutto l'arma dalle sue mani e poi gli si accostò da dietro bloccandolo. Avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle prima di pressargli la lama al collo.

Louis esalò una piccola risata, perché Harry aveva fatto una mossa intelligente: approfittare dei suoi ricordi e della sua distrazione per disarmarlo. Non era arrabbiato, anzi stava assaporando il battito del cuore del riccio contro le sue scapole.

"Mi hai preso." mentì Louis. Aveva ancora dei pugnali legati alla cintura.

"Non sei l'unica cosa che ho." sussurrò Harry. Era così vicino che le sue labbra gli solleticarono l'orecchio.

Louis afferrò il proprio pugnale incastonato di rubini. "Cos'altro hai, tesoro?"

Improvvisamente Harry gli afferrò il polso e lo strattonò in modo da ritrovarsi uno di fronte all'altro. A questo punto bloccò le sue mani, tenendole fermamente tra le sue. Poi lo guardò con un sorrisetto consapevole, come se sapesse che Louis stava per tentare di liberarsi.

Louis si limitò a sorridergli innocentemente.

Infine, quando Harry lo costrinse a lasciare cadere il pugnale con una rapida stretta di mano, disse: "Ho un'idea."

"Cosa, amore mio?" soffiò Louis.

"Un modo per salvarci entrambi."

⎈⎈⎈

L'idea di Harry consisteva in un compromesso: la sua vita per quella di Zayn.

Gli spiegò di come avrebbero potuto convincere Liam e Niall e il resto dell'equipaggio a lasciarlo in vita, in cambio di far riunire i due amanti. Se Louis avrebbe dovuto lasciare la nave insieme a Harry, o se gli avrebbero permesso di rimanere ancora Capitano, era qualcosa che non potevano prevedere.

Louis non si ritrovò particolarmente desideroso di saperlo.

Era strano per lui, avere un piano e non voler pensare ai dettagli né al dopo. Di solito rifletteva su tutto, anche se non poteva ignorare il nodo che gli si stringeva nello stomaco ogni volta che si ritrovava a pensare alla possibile scelta tra la sua nave e Harry. Lo conosceva da meno di due settimane, e sì, si era già innamorato perdutamente di lui. Harry gli dava un conforto e un inebriante senso di libertà che non aveva mai provato prima, ma davvero non poteva dire di conoscerlo. Non come conosceva Liam o Niall.

Tuttavia, pensò Louis, se Liam avesse trovato Zayn, lo avrebbe perso. L'immagine di Liam insieme al suo compagno aveva un sapore amaro sulla sua lingua.

Aveva combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per sopravvivere quei primi due anni sulla nave di McMolly, solo e unicamente per ritrovare il suo amore, e negli anni trascorsi da quando era diventato un pirata, se l'era cavata molto bene. Louis non pensava alla sua ciurma come ad una famiglia, ma Liam lo sentiva vicino. Era il suo confidente, gli faceva sentire i solchi del legno della nave come un posto in cui potersi rifugiare e chiamare casa. Liam era il tipo di persona che trascorreva tantissimo tempo con i più giovani e piangeva quando un uomo del loro equipaggio moriva. Era feroce in battaglia, forte e inflessibile. Liam aveva trovato una casa sulla nave tanto quanto Louis, eppure il Capitano sapeva che se il ragazzo avesse trovato Zayn, avrebbe abbandonato tutto. Perché l'amore di una nave non sarebbe mai stato paragonabile a quello per un uomo.

Louis non era sicuro di poter dire lo stesso di Harry. Non era sicuro di fidarsi di lui al di fuori di quelle quattro mura.

Il che era un peccato, perché Harry aveva un'altra idea. Erano rimasti seduti, esposti al tepore del sole presso la finestra, la testa del giovane sulle ginocchia del più grande mentre giocava con i suoi ricci. Louis gli aveva detto che avrebbe preso in considerazione l'idea ma non sarebbe giunto subito ad una decisione. Gli diede il tempo di tenere in sospeso la possibilità dello scambio di Harry con Zayn senza dover pensare ai dettagli. Senza dover ancora decidere le sorti del suo destino. E ciò gli diede più tempo per conoscere meglio Harry. Mentre sedevano lì, ignorando l'inevitabile, il riccio si sollevò delicatamente e appoggiò il palmo contro il vetro della finestra. Lo fissò per un lungo momento contemplativo.

Alla fine, ritirò la mano. Lasciò un'impronta di condensa ed entrambi rimasero seduti in silenzio ad osservarla scomparire lentamente. Quando l'ultima delle impronte digitali scomparve pronunciò malinconicamente il nome di Louis.

"Mm?" mormorò quest'ultimo, le mani che accarezzavano distrattamente la treccia che gli aveva appena fatto.

"Voglio uscire da qui."

Louis rise. Harry era così adorabile e ridicolo a volte. "Cosa proponi di fare?" chiese comunque.

Harry inclinò la testa in modo da poterlo guardare dal basso. Anche da sottosopra, era bellissimo. "Una passeggiata."

"Una passeggiata?" sorrise Louis, appoggiando i palmi su entrambi i lati della testa del ragazzo come per ispezionarlo da vicino. "Non ti ho dovuto nascondere dai miei uomini nemmeno un'ora fa?"

Harry lo guardò con una nuova convinzione nello sguardo. "Mi manca il vento e gli spruzzi dell'oceano sulla pelle. Non voglio avere nessuna barriera tra me e il sole, e ora so che se ci beccano abbiamo Zayn come immunità."

Quelle parole avrebbero dovuto rassicurare Louis, ma gli fecero solamente sprofondare il cuore. Non voleva pensarci. Allora Louis rispose a bassa voce: "Niente impedirà loro di ucciderti prima che tu possa dirlo."

"È un no?"

"Non lo so." ammise Louis senza molta convinzione. Harry lo influenzava troppo facilmente. "Non voglio tenerti in trappola, ma non ti voglio neanche morto. Forse potremmo uscire di notte, quando non c'è nessuno nei dintorni."

Harry poggiò la mano destra sopra la sua dandole una leggera stretta. "Sei troppo gentile con me a volte."

"Solo qualche volta." Louis gli fece l'occhiolino. Poi si chinò per baciarlo nel tentativo di allontanare la sua inquietudine.


	9. SODALITE - pt. 2

Uscirono alle prime ore del mattino successivo, quando la luna era al suo massimo splendore, piena e raggiante, e fu solo quando Louis si richiuse la porta della sua stanza alle spalle che si rese conto di quanto fosse completamente stupida quella decisione. Uscire allo scoperto era insensato, non importava quante poche persone ci fossero, c'era sempre la possibilità di venire scoperti. Non tutti dormivano profondamente sulle navi e non ci sarebbe stata nessuna porta chiusa a chiave a tenerli lontani e al sicuro dagli altri.

Tuttavia, era così incredibilmente facile non pensare a tutto questo con Harry vicino. Lo faceva sentire come se potessero fare qualsiasi cosa e sfuggire a qualsiasi cosa. Adesso che si trovava alla fine del corridoio verso l'esterno, con la luna piena che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi e nel suo sorriso tagliente, la brezza tra i capelli, sembrava intoccabile. Come se quello fosse un sogno e le loro azioni non avessero conseguenze. C'era una pericolosa eccitazione che turbinava dentro Louis, come se fosse tornato nuovamente ragazzo, sgattaiolando via per andare ad esplorare i boschi. Quando una volta c'erano stati animali dai quali nascondersi, ora c'erano uomini, dopotutto la sua vita non era cambiata molto.

Così lasciò la porta della camera aperta nel caso avessero avuto bisogno di una via di fuga, e scivolò verso Harry e la notte.

Vi era soltanto una persona sul ponte, la guardia notturna della nave. Proprio come l'ultima volta, però, si era addormentata contro il parapetto. L'uomo era accasciato contro una scatola di legno che aveva accostato a sé, con i piedi appoggiati sopra una pila di barili accanto a lui.

Se c'era una cosa che Louis stava imparando sul suo equipaggio, era che non erano così coinvolti come aveva sempre creduto. Il che gli fece ripensare se fossero davvero così formidabili. Suppose che, per fortuna, fossero troppo concentrati sulle altre navi e flotte nemiche per cercare dei possibili tradimenti da parte del loro capitano. Si fidavano troppo di lui.

Harry ridacchiò quando vide la figura addormentata vicino alla prua, un ammasso di vestiti in cima ad un mucchio di scatole, la testa inclinata all'indietro e la bocca spalancata.

"Dovresti farli tornare in forma." sussurrò Harry mentre guardavano l'uomo che russava profondamente.

Mentre quest'ultimo sbatteva pigramente le labbra e lasciava cadere la testa di lato, disse sottovoce: "Questa è l'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno adesso, spericolato che non sei altro."

"Spericolato? Non hai ancora visto niente." rispose Harry. I suoi occhi si strinsero in due fessure e la sua bocca tremò. Stava chiaramente tramando qualcosa ed era decisamente troppo temerario. Louis non si prese nemmeno la briga di chiedere, senza dubbio Harry stava per svelare qualunque assurdità avventata gli fosse passata per la testa in quel momento.

Tutto ciò che Louis dovette fare fu lanciargli uno sguardo consapevole prima che la sua bocca si aprisse in un ampio sorriso e poi all'improvviso, come un serpente marino, Harry si mise a correre.

Lo stomaco di Louis gli balzò in gola mentre un'ondata di adrenalina scintillante e bollente gli scorreva nelle vene. Erano usciti entrambi scalzi con l'intenzione di risultare il più silenziosi possibile, e Harry non stava facendo molto rumore, ma Louis sentì comunque la paura colpirlo e allarmarlo. Non voleva che Harry si ritrovasse davanti qualcuno. Non voleva che girasse un angolo intorno a uno degli alberi o delle casse e si trovasse faccia a faccia con un coltellaccio. Soprattutto quando entrambi non avevano portato armi con sé - sempre per alleggerire il peso dei loro passi. In ogni caso, Louis aveva un piccolo pugnale nascosto sotto ai vestiti. Harry l'avrebbe sicuramente definito paranoico, per lui significava prendere le giuste precauzioni.

Eppure in quel momento non avrebbe avuto importanza visto che il riccio era scappato perdendosi nel buio della notte, troppo lontano perché Louis potesse fare qualcosa con il suo pugnale tranne che lanciarlo.

Così Louis lo inseguì.

Corse il più silenziosamente possibile, attento a non disturbare il pirata addormentato appena più avanti mentre i suoi piedi nudi scivolavano sul legno. Era bravo in questo, le incursioni notturne erano la sua specialità, ma il suo cuore batteva più forte di quanto avesse fatto in qualsiasi battaglia in tutti quegli anni come Capitano.

"Harry!" Lo ammonì bruscamente Louis a bassa voce. "Smettila!"

Harry non si fermò, ma ridacchiò e rallentò leggermente. Abbastanza perché Louis lo raggiungesse. Non appena allungò la mano e sfiorò con un dito all'interno del suo braccio, Harry si scansò e un'altra risatina lasciò le sue labbra.

Louis imprecò sottovoce e cercò di inseguirlo di nuovo, ma Harry corse come se non sentisse l'oscillazione della nave sotto di sé, né la frusta del vento tra i capelli. Il legno non scricchiolava sotto di lui. Era agile, scaltro, aveva l'andatura leggera di un ballerino. I suoi piedi non facevano rumore e ciò gli ricordò chi fosse: un capitano altrettanto esperto, silenzioso e mortale come Louis. Era qualcuno che poteva essere assolutamente pericoloso e c'era una ragione per cui la sua incoscienza non lo aveva ancora ucciso.

Ma Harry stava anche ridacchiando, sorridente come se non stesse rischiando la vita. Invece di rallentare di nuovo o fermarsi, si limitò a guardare Louis con un sorriso gioioso per poi scattare verso l'albero maestro. Vi avvolse un braccio e gli girò intorno e Louis non ebbe altra scelta se non seguirlo.

"Non ci posso credere." soffiò Louis mentre si girava anche lui attorno all'albero, ad un solo passo di distanza dal giovane.

Harry non gli prestò attenzione. Continuò semplicemente a correre e Louis si ritrovò a inseguire l'uomo attorno a barili, cannoni e all'albero centrale. Girarono a lungo per il ponte e non passò molto tempo prima che Louis si ritrovasse a dimenticare dove si trovava. Non passò molto tempo prima che il suo respiro si tramutasse in una risata sottile. Non passò molto prima che finì per sorridere proprio come Harry.

Era facile scordare tutto quando non c'erano suoni e nessun movimento intorno a loro, a parte le onde dell'oceano che si infrangevano su entrambi i lati della nave. Le vele volteggiavano nel vento sopra di loro, scattando a tempo del battito del suo cuore.

Questo finché, senza pensarci, Harry virò a sinistra. Proprio nella direzione della guardia addormentata.

Louis non riuscì a trattenersi. Le parole iniziarono a fuoriuscire non appena vide dove si stesse dirigendo. Non poteva assolutamente credere a ciò a cui stava assistendo. Harry non era così stupido da andare verso l'uomo, eppure era esattamente quello che stava facendo. Non per passargli davanti o vicino. No, stava proprio andando da lui. "Harry, giuro su Dio che ti legherò e ti sventrerò se solo-"

Louis non riuscì a completare la frase. Non appena le parole fecero per uscire, vennero arrestate per trattenere il respiro. Si ritrovò improvvisamente congelato sul posto, la bocca socchiusa perché Harry stava facendo l'inimmaginabile.

Sfrecciò verso l'uomo, poi balzò in aria e lo sorpassò saltandogli sopra. Se quella scena fosse stata raccontata come una delle storie dei suoi uomini, avrebbero detto di aver visto il vento provocato dal passaggio di Harry spostare i capelli dell'uomo addormentato, ma Louis vide il tutto accadere al rallentatore e Harry non si era nemmeno avvicinato a sfiorargli il ciuffo. Aveva preso una bella rincorsa, era saltato troppo in alto. Infatti balzò sopra l'uomo come se non fosse altro che aria.

Successivamente atterrò a terra con un tonfo perfetto e silenzioso, attutendo la caduta con la punta delle dita a terra. Sorrise a Louis mentre si rialzava.

"Dai." sussurrò facendo un cenno con il capo.

"Non ho intenzione di farlo." Fu la risposta di Louis.

Il sorriso di Harry si allargò. "Perché no?"

"Harry Styles," sussurrò di nuovo Louis, la sua voce tirata per l'urgenza. "Non ho intenzione di scavalcare uno dei miei uomini per il gusto di dimostrarti qualcosa."

"L'unica cosa che stai dimostrando," sorrise Harry, "è che sei un rammollito."

"L'unica cosa che stai dimostrando è che ci farai beccare!" soffiò Louis.

"Attento amore, lo sveglierai se parli forte." disse Harry con fare piuttosto petulante, deliziato dalla sua stessa punzecchiatura. "Fallo e basta." aggiunse, aggrottando un sopracciglio in segno di sfida.

Louis si morse il labbro inferiore e cercò di ricomporsi. Harry era un tale bastardo, eppure era così meraviglioso. E non erano ancora stati beccati. Louis si premette una mano sul petto e deglutì, riuscendo a sentire solamene il tremito del proprio cuore. Era una bella sensazione. Si sentiva vivo.

Louis sospirò prima di spostarsi la frangia dalla fronte. Non c'erano mai state delle vere discussioni tra loro, la sua avventatezza era troppo deliziosa. Louis era troppo preso da lui.

"Non lo sto facendo per te," sussurrò infine, determinato a mantenere il suo volto serio. Non era sicuro di risultare convincente, perché Harry gli stava sorridendo. "Lo faccio solo per venirti a prendere!"

Louis balzò rapidamente in avanti e saltò sopra l'uomo addormentato, sorridendo improvvisamente raggiante mentre si dimenticava di se stesso e lasciava che l'adrenalina gli scorresse sulle guance. Era pericoloso, stupido, ma incredibilmente divertente. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era buttato nei guai semplicemente per il gusto di farlo. Tutto era sempre così organizzato, così calcolato nella sua vita.

La sensazione di Harry che lo prendeva al volo era tutt'altra storia. Fu indescrivibile, travolgente, fu magico sentire le sue grandi mani afferrargli la vita e guidarlo delicatamente a terra.

"Sei una fottuta minaccia." sussurrò Louis, sorridendo all'altro.

"Anche tu." gli sorrise il riccio di rimando. Poi lanciò una rapida occhiata oltre la spalla di Louis. L'uomo doveva stare ancora dormendo perché lo tornò a guardare senza

perdere il sorriso per poi stringergli più forte i fianchi. "Lo siamo entrambi."

"Ci faremo ammazzare." mormorò Louis mentre si protendeva verso il ragazzo e gli spostava una cioccia ribelle dietro l'orecchio. La sua pelle sembrava brillare alla luce della luna. I suoi occhi erano affilati, lattiginosi nella notte blu. Era disarmante quanto Harry potesse passare per qualche creatura ultraterrena. Se avesse cantato, Louis avrebbe seguito la sua voce fino alle profondità dell'oceano dove sarebbe felicemente annegato per colpa sua.

"Se insieme a te, allora il privilegio è tutto mio." mormorò Harry. La sua voce era più morbida, più leggera di quanto fosse stata tutta la notte.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si morse le guance mentre lo faceva. Tutto ciò per nascondere il fatto di voler sorridere come un idiota. Harry, il bastardo, gli diede un buffetto sulla punta del naso per poi premergli un bacio sulla fronte. "Sei così dolce quando provi a non sorridere."

Non diede a Louis la possibilità di rispondere perché lo prese per mano e lo guidò lontano da lì. Lo portò verso il retro della nave, strofinando il pollice sul dorso del suo palmo mentre camminavano. Senza dire una parola, accompagnò Louis fino al ponte di poppa. La sua postura mutò quando prese a salire le scale davanti a lui. Non aveva più l'aria maliziosa e furba. Ora le sue spalle pendevano verso il basso, i suoi passi erano più lenti. Sembrava pensieroso.

Una volta raggiunta la destinazione, Harry lo condusse fino al parapetto che si affacciava sul ponte inferiore. Si appoggiò per metà su di esso e poi attirò Louis a sé per farlo accomodare tra le sue gambe.

"Che c'è?" gli chiese Louis, attento a mantenere la voce sommessa. "Sei cambiato."

"Cambiato?" chiese Harry, come se non sapesse di cosa stesse parlando. Louis scrollò le spalle: "Il tuo corpo... tu. Sembri molto più serio."

Harry premette le labbra assieme e poi guardò verso un punto imprecisato. "Sto solo pensando."

Louis non aveva il coraggio di chiedergli a cosa stesse pensando. Tutto ciò che aveva evitato fino a quel momento iniziò a vorticargli in testa. La storia di Zayn, il futuro, in poche parole tutta la situazione. Però si sforzò di domandarglielo, doveva farlo. Harry si stava torturando il labbro inferiore con i denti. Aveva la stessa espressione di quando si perdeva in un libro.

"A cosa, amore?"

Harry scosse la testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal pontile che si apriva davanti a loro. "Troppe cose."

"Allora dimmele."

Harry si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e lo attirò più vicino a sé, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla sua vita. Appoggiò la guancia contro il suo petto. Tutto ciò che Louis poté fare fu portare le mani attorno alle spalle di Harry, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre rimanevano lì fermi in silenzio.

Si chiese quante volte Harry si fosse comportato così. Passando così velocemente da diabolico e malizioso, a premuroso e quasi cupo. Non aveva mai considerato Harry come un tipo pensieroso, ma forse si era semplicemente nascosto bene. Forse aveva nascosto i suoi pensieri come lui stesso aveva fatto. Louis era un pirata da dieci anni e non lo aveva mai visto prima di quei giorni, e Harry era sembrato così contento di rintanarsi nella sua stanza per le due settimane che avevano passato insieme.

Tuttavia, più Louis ci pensava, più immaginava di aver colto dei frammenti dell'Harry che si perdeva nella sua testa tanto profondamente quanto selvaggiamente. L'aveva visto nella poesia che amava, nelle parole dei libri che divorava. L'aveva sentito nel confortevole silenzio che condividevano. Lo aveva percepito nel modo in cui accarezzava la sua pelle e fissava la polvere sospesa nell'aria.

Louis aveva sempre pensato a loro due come durante quei momenti tranquilli in cui semplicemente esistevano insieme, non avendo bisogno di riempire lo spazio tra loro con battute e conversazioni particolari. Forse Harry lo aveva riempito con i suoi pensieri tanto quanto Louis. Forse era preoccupato per il loro futuro quanto lui.

Ad un certo punto, Harry aveva smesso di chiamarlo "il suo bel giovane". Non ricordava esattamente quando era successo, ma ad un certo punto la questione di un possibile tradimento era scomparsa dalle loro conversazioni. Non era più qualcosa che Louis considerava. Una settimana fa, si sarebbe definito pazzo. Ora, si definirebbe fiducioso. Completamente irragionevole, ma del tutto fiducioso e pur sempre preoccupato.

"È il futuro, Harry? È a questo che stai pensando?" chiese gentilmente Louis, accarezzando i ricci del giovane.

Ci volle un momento, ma Harry annuì. Lentamente, solennemente. Poi sussurrò: "Ci sono dure verità da mandare giù in questa vita. Ho preso decisioni che vorrei poter riprendere."

"Cosa intendi?"

Harry fece un cenno a malincuore verso la nave davanti a loro mentre diceva: "Guardati attorno. Guardaci mentre ci muoviamo furtivamente per non farci scoprire. In un'altra vita, non ne avremmo bisogno. Potremmo stare qui di giorno, sotto il sole e i tuoi uomini non mi guarderebbero come il cattivo che sono..."

"Non sei cattivo, Harry." sussurrò Louis.

"Lo sono, Louis."

"Forse in passato, ma non lo siamo stati tutti? Non stiamo solamente combattendo per vedere un altro giorno? Tutti su questa nave hanno preso decisioni che altre persone avrebbero trovato barbare."

"Barbare..." lo schernì Harry cupamente. "Sei uno che perdona, Louis?"

Louis lo guardò negli occhi e si mise a rimuginare mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Non sapeva come rispondere. "Dipende."

Harry annuì tra sé e tornò a guardare verso il ponte sottostante. Pensieroso, disse: "Suppongo di sì."

Louis gli afferrò il mento e gentilmente lo fece voltare verso di lui. I suoi occhi erano grandi e rotondi, le pupille così dilatate che il verde delle iridi era scomparso quasi del tutto. "Hai bisogno del mio perdono, Harry?"

Non gli rispose.

Louis lo guardò e cercò di capire a cosa stesse pensando. Cosa c'era davanti a loro che faceva preoccupare Harry delle decisioni che aveva preso in passato? Avevano entrambi ucciso uomini, saccheggiato navi, infierito su colpevoli e innocenti, entrambi avevano dimenticato la differenza tra il giusto e il sbagliato. Ma quella era la vita di un pirata, era una vita senza perdono. Era una vita in cui Louis perdonava solo gli uomini che rispettava, le cui decisioni avevano senso nelle circostanze in cui erano costretti.

Louis si chinò e schioccò un bacio sulla fronte di Harry. Poi il più dolcemente, il più onestamente possibile, sussurrò contro la sua pelle: "Qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto nella vita, sappi sempre che avrei fatto lo stesso."

Era un sentimento che avevano condiviso così tante volte.

Mentre Louis si allontanava appena, colse l'ombra di un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra dell'uomo. Voleva rivederlo accendersi per riportarlo indietro dal parapetto e da quell'Harry così cupo e disgustato di sé stesso apparso all'improvviso. Così accarezzò la linea della sua mandibola e aggiunse: "Hai detto che ti sei fatto tatuare la rosa per ricordarti di essere misericordioso e da allora mi hai concesso la possibilità di conoscerti prima che avessi la possibilità di ucciderti. Sei una stella, Harry. Sei meraviglioso e selvaggio e in un'altra vita non avremmo avuto navi rivali. Saresti potuto essere il mio quartiermastro..."

"O tu il mio." suggerì Harry con la più piccola scintilla di umorismo.

Louis si aprì un sorriso per niente sorpreso della battuta e finse di alzare gli occhi al cielo con riluttanza. "Forse, ma se ci pensi potremmo anche non essere mai diventati pirati. Magari tu saresti diventato un banchiere o un legislatore e io un ufficiale di marina e ci saremmo incontrati per catturare i pirati viscidi che infestavano le nostre acque. E così in tantissime altre situazioni. In ogni caso, non importa da dove proveniamo, amore. Ciò che conta è che ci siamo incontrati e che possiamo scrivere il nostro finale di questa storia."

"Cosa scriveresti?" chiese Harry.

Louis sorrise dolcemente e ci pensò su per un attimo. Quando gli venne l'idea, afferrò delicatamente Harry in modo che potesse stargli vicino, Louis appena dietro di lui, entrambi con lo sguardo puntato verso l'oceano. "Noi che salpiamo per il Brasile per andare a fare rifornimenti e mentre siamo lì, io scrivo una lettera a Zayn. Gli dico che ho Liam sulla mia nave e tu la firmi in modo che non creda sia una trappola. Andiamo così fino in Senegal dove riuniamo Zayn e Liam, e in cambio le nostre ciurme ci permettono di stare insieme. Ovviamente non lo fanno, quindi dobbiamo convincerli con le mappe di Swan. Se gliele offriamo, non ci sono dubbi che ci lasciano vivere."

"Non lo so," sorrise Harry. "Probabilmente ci ucciderebbero solo per il gusto di farlo."

"Perlomeno," riprese Louis sorridendo mentre portava delicatamente le mani alla vita del giovane. "Nella mia versione vivremmo. Avremmo la nostra nave e tu potresti stare qui fuori durante il giorno, potresti correre intorno ai nostri uomini addormentati di notte e potresti scoparmi in un letto che condividiamo."

Questo scaturì una piccola risatina da parte di Harry.

"Immagina," continuò Louis mentre spostava le mani ai suoi polsi, sollevandoli in modo che il vento del mare scivolasse tra le sue dita. "Potremmo solcare i mari in qualsiasi parte del mondo e io potrei essere proprio qui dietro di te."

"Accanto a me," lo corresse Harry, muovendo le dita nella brezza come se potesse afferrare il vento nello stesso modo in cui aveva catturato i sentimenti di Louis. "Dovresti essere accanto a me."

"Accanto a te," concordò Louis, sorridendo contro la spalla di Harry. "Accanto a te senza paura di essere scoperti."

"Potremmo andare in America e iniziare una nuova vita," aggiunse Harry, la voce che si faceva sempre più acuta per l'eccitazione. "Oppure potremmo navigare verso un'isola sconosciuta e farne la nostra casa. Potremmo stabilire noi le nostre leggi e riempire le nostre giornate con tutto ciò che ci rende felici."

"Cosa ti renderebbe felice, piccolo?" chiese Louis, muovendo le mani insieme a quelle di Harry così che entrambi potessero sentire il vento sulla pelle.

"Libri, musica, buon cibo... e un amante."

"Un bel giovane, uhm?"

"No," sussurrò Harry. "Un amante. Tu."

Louis strinse la presa sulle sue dita. Era così facile dimenticare la realtà con lui. Harry era così adorabile, così idealista. Era ovvio che si sarebbe offerto di creare quel paradiso dopo così poco tempo che si conoscevano. Era ovvio che sarebbe voluto scappare per vivere in un mondo fatto di rose, senza pugnali e senza passato. E Louis non aveva intenzione di dirgli di smetterla.

"Sarebbe davvero bello." Louis inghiottì il pensiero che apparve dopo: se solo fosse possibile...

"Vieni qui, amore," sussurrò Harry, stringendo Louis a sé in modo che si trovasse di fronte a lui. Adesso le sue ginocchia erano contro il parapetto e la sua schiena poggiata contro il petto di Harry. Il riccio avvolse le braccia intorno a lui e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla.

Rimasero in silenzio per un lungo istante, fissando l'orizzonte scuro. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare Louis era come sarebbe stata la loro vita se fossero potuti rimanere allo scoperto anche di giorno. Immaginò come si sarebbe sentito con il sole a scaldare la mano che teneva stretta al ragazzo. Sapeva che sarebbe stato diverso, tutta un'altra cosa. Alla Terra non importava chi Louis amasse, se fosse giusto o sbagliato, se l'uomo di cui era innamorato fosse più degno di meritarsi una gola tagliata o una gola riempita di baci.

Louis desiderava che il sole sorgesse in modo che potesse finalmente vederlo, che potesse vedere il suo amore per più di una cicatrice superficiale, per più di un pericolo. Harry lo abbracciò dolcemente e così iniziarono ad ondeggiarono insieme alle onde. Era così facile in quel momento e Louis avrebbe voluto che fosse sempre così.

Sebbene la vita fosse temporanea ed effimera, niente era mai scontato per un uomo come Louis. Il sole sarebbe sorto e lui si sarebbe dovuto nascondere come aveva sempre fatto. Solo la luna, solo il nero della notte, avrebbero accettato Louis per quello che era.

Un uomo, questa era la sua vera essenza sotto ogni maschera. Era solamente e semplicemente un uomo. Una goccia nell'oceano, una stella in un cielo infinito. Le mani che stringeva tra le sue non avrebbero dovuto avere importanza in un mondo così vasto eppure ne avevano, e ciò non sarebbe cambiato mai. E anche se avesse potuto averlo di giorno, non poteva amarlo al di fuori di quella nave perché anche Harry era un uomo. L'amore di Louis sarebbe sempre stato confinato nell'oscurità, nella notte. Celato sotto pontili e dietro porte chiuse. Non importava dove, sarebbe stato sempre al buio.

Louis si fece piccolo. Harry sembrò percepire un cambiamento nella sua postura perché rafforzò la presa su di lui. Forse stava avendo i suoi stessi pensieri, la stessa consapevolezza che il loro esilio non sarebbe iniziato un momento del futuro ma esisteva dal giorno in cui erano nati.

Anche Louis si strinse di più a Harry.

"Credi," cominciò quest'ultimo dolcemente contro il suo orecchio. "Che potremmo davvero salpare insieme dopo questo? Vorrei poterlo fare davvero."

Louis prese un respiro lento e misurato e cercò di ricostruire i propri pensieri. Gli piaceva la sensazione di avere delle braccia intorno al corpo, una mano da stringere e da baciare, ma aveva paura di impegnarsi seriamente. Aveva paura di accettare di vivere una vita con Harry, non importava quanto sarebbe durata, perché non lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo, abbastanza profondamente, da combattere per lui. E farlo avrebbe soltanto peggiorato le cose quando lo avrebbe inevitabilmente perso. Louis non era sicuro di cosa fosse peggio: una vita più lunga e più sicura con meno da perdere ma meno da amare, o una vita breve che sarebbe stata luminosa e intensa ma interrotta bruscamente da un cuore spezzato. "Io ..." iniziò Louis.

Non riuscì a terminare la frase. La porta della sottocoperta si aprì improvvisamente cigolando.

Louis balzò all'indietro e portò Harry con sé. Il parapetto era composto da una semplice trave con diverse sbarre di legno che la sostenevano. Non li avrebbe nascosti da occhi indiscreti.

Ma l'albero dietro il timone forse sì.

Louis corse verso di esso, tenendosi basso e silenzioso. La mano avvolta a quella di Harry lo incitò a seguirlo. Si mossero insieme perfettamente, come acqua sul vetro di una finestra, e prima che se ne rendessero conto, si era posizionati dietro l'ampio palo. Louis si tenne il più vicino possibile all'albero maestro, facendosi il più piccolo possibile. Premette le mani sul legno, era liscio, consumato dalle intemperie. Harry si appiattì dietro di lui, una mano sulla sua spalla, l'altra contro il legno sotto le mani dell'altro.

Louis poteva sentire il cuore di Harry battere all'impazzata. Prese un respiro misurato per poi sbirciare oltre il ponte. Era Tavis, proprio come l'altra sera.

Stava aprendo con cautela la porta in modo che non emettesse alcun suono e poi si guardò intorno. Tavis non ebbe alcuna reazione nello scorgere la loro guardia notturna, né ne ebbe una al fatto che stesse dormendo. Si limitò ad asciugarsi le mani sulla camicia e successivamente si diresse verso il lato opposto della nave su cui stava dormendo l'uomo. Il babordo.

Una volta lì, raccolse alcuni secchi che servivano per pulire i ponti. Poi afferrò una fune che era legata al sartiame dal lato della nave.

"Cosa sta facendo?" gli chiese Harry sottovoce quando Tavis iniziò a legare il pezzo di corda a uno dei secchi.

Louis rabbrividì e scosse la testa. "Non lo so, ma non è la prima che lo vedo qui con quei secchi."

"Pensi che stia tramando qualcosa?"

"Tavis?" disse Louis pensieroso. "Non credo."

Il ragazzo iniziò ad abbassare uno dei secchi dal lato della nave mentre Harry sussurrava: "È stato lui ad entrare in camera con il tuo navigatore, Niall, giusto?"

Louis annuì. "Vuole salire di grado. È un po' ingenuo a dir la verità, un po' troppo avventato, ma è entusiasta di imparare, il che è più di quanto potrei chiedere. Gli si possono insegnare molte cose."

Tavis sollevò il secchio, lo riempì d'acqua fino all'orlo e lo depose con cura sul ponte. Lanciò un'altra rapida occhiata alla guardia notturna ancora addormentata prima di slegare la corda e l'avvolgerla attorno ad un altro secchio.

"Non ho assolutamente idea del motivo per cui ha bisogno di acqua di mare nel cuore della notte." mormorò Louis confuso. La scena davanti a loro era sconcertante.

Sicuramente, se il ragazzo avesse avuto bisogno di bere o di qualcosa con cui lavarsi, avrebbe potuto benissimo usare l'acqua fresca che avevano immagazzinato sottocoperta. Nonostante l'ora, non sembrava particolarmente preoccupato di svegliare la guardia notturna e non sembrava badare a nessun altro che potesse vagare per i ponti. Non si era girato verso di loro nemmeno una volta. Niente di ciò che stava facendo era sospetto, ma era pur sempre strano. Beh, Tavis non sembrava mai preoccuparsi di ambientarsi tra la ciurma, né del tono malizioso che assumeva spesso con Louis, o della sua propensione a intromettersi nelle conversazioni. Era strano, ma comunque innocuo.

"Forse sta tentando di pescare," sussurrò Harry. C'era divertimento nella sua voce. "Perché non vai lì a chiederglielo?"

"Potrei," iniziò Louis. "Però porterebbe a domande sul motivo per cui mi trovo in giro."

"E?" domandò Harry. Louis poteva sentire il suo sorriso contro l'orecchio. "Non sei obbligato a rispondere. Sei il Capitano, dopotutto."

"È vero," rispose Louis con un sorriso. "Non dovrei nemmeno nascondermi adesso. Non c'è niente di sbagliato nell'essere fuori a quest'ora."

Louis allontanò l'attenzione da Tavis in modo da poter affrontare Harry. Ovviamente, era così vicino che Louis dovette inclinare la testa all'indietro e appoggiarla all'albero per vederlo bene. Quindi posò una mano contro il suo petto, sotto cui il cuore batteva ancora forte, e disse: "Vado a parlargli, tu devi restare qui."

"Posso spostarmi di soppiatto," sussurrò Harry con un sorriso. "Sono bravo a nascondermi."

"Così bravo che sei stato catturato poche ore dopo esserti intrufolato nella mia nave." sorrise Louis. "No, resta per favore. Lo manderò sottocoperta, sarà più facile così."

"Se lo dici tu."

"Sì," sorrise Louis. "Adesso rimani qui, amore."

"Sì, Capitano." Harry gli fece l'occhiolino e Louis si volse per scivolare verso la parte anteriore dell'albero. Chiunque l'avesse visto, sarebbe apparso come se fosse semplicemente uscito dalla sala di navigazione. Ma nessuno stava guardando. Tavis non c'era più, se n'era già andato.

L'unico rumore che sentì fu il clic della porta al cassero. Esattamente lì nella parte anteriore della nave, si trovava una porticina che conduceva ai ponti interni.

Louis sentì il proprio petto sgonfiarsi improvvisamente. Aveva mantenuto una postura rigida nel tentativo di apparire autorevole, ma ora il ragazzo non c'era più.

"Se n'è... andato." sospirò Louis. "Puoi uscire Harry."

Harry non rispose subito. Quando Louis si voltò verso l'albero maestro, pronto a chiamare nuovamente il suo nome, scorse due grandi occhi verdi che lo sbriciavano da dietro il nascondiglio.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese.

Louis annuì.

"Deludente." disse Harry ridacchiando.

Louis scrollò le spalle. "Già, ma almeno possiamo passare un'altra notte tranquilla."

"Vero." replicò Harry uscendo allo scoperto.

Louis gli porse la mano affinché la afferrasse, per poi portarla al viso e premergli un singolo bacio sulle nocche. Subito dopo lo tirò gentilmente verso le scale, sussurrando: "Vieni, meglio evitare altri guai."


	10. PIETRA

Quei problemi sarebbero apparsi al loro risveglio.

Perché quando Louis finalmente aprì gli occhi, fu per un colpo che si svegliò. Sentì un brivido percorrergli il corpo intero.

Dei pugni contro la porta.

Al di là di essa forti grida agitate e sotto tutto quel fracasso, un tintinnio di chiavi.

Louis balzò in piedi e allungò una mano per svegliare il ragazzo steso al proprio fianco.

"Harry!" esclamò freneticamente, scuotendogli il braccio.

Il ragazzo iniziò a svegliarsi lentamente sbattendo le palpebre, troppo stanco dopo aver passato gran parte della notte sveglio. Si erano addormentati velocemente, cadendo in un sonno profondo. Le sue braccia erano state strette al busto di Louis per tutta la notte, era stato al caldo e al sicuro.

Ora non più.

Louis non poteva perdere tempo a scuotere Harry per svegliarlo. Doveva fermare chiunque fosse dall'altra parte della porta. Era sicuramente Liam, l'unico a bordo che possedeva una copia delle chiavi della sua stanza.

"Cazzo!" imprecò Louis, alzandosi dal letto con uno scatto. Atterrò sul pavimento con un tonfo, le braccia che si allungarono fino ai pantaloni prima che avesse il tempo di riprendersi. "Aspetta" urlò, iniziando ad indossarli frettolosamente.

La sua richiesta non venne ascoltata.

Quando la porta si aprì, Louis aveva ancora i pantaloni alle ginocchia. La sua caviglia si era incastrata in uno dei buchi, li aveva raccolti al rovescio dal momento che se li era strappati di dosso la sera prima in fretta e furia. Questo lo aveva stupidamente costretto ad impiegare troppo tempo per rivestirsi. E ora Liam lo stava guardando interdetto.

"Aspetta solo..." iniziò Louis, cercando di tirarsi su i pantaloni. Liam, ancora una volta, non lo badò.

E nemmeno Ernest che apparve dietro Liam come un'ombra. Il suo sguardo cadde su di lui, sui suoi pantaloni abbassati. Louis avrebbe voluto imprecare di nuovo, invece, indossò i pantaloni fino alla vita con così tanta forza che per poco non li strappò. In quel momento Liam si girò verso l'altra persona nel suo letto: Harry.

La sua espressione mutò in un battito di ciglia, da confusione più totale a shock, fino a riconoscimento.

Louis si voltò verso Harry e lo vide steso sul pavimento dall'altra parte del letto. Aveva tirato giù le lenzuola con sé nel tentativo di nascondere la propria nudità. Erano stati troppo indulgenti, troppo a loro agio a tal punto da rimanere nudi mentre il loro amore si trasformava in sonno. "Merda." soffiò Louis quando si rese conto del motivo per cui Liam aveva quell'espressione sul viso. Lo sguardo di consapevolezza che non gli aveva visto quando aveva trovato Harry per la prima volta a bordo della nave, quando era ancora un semplice clandestino, un perfetto sconosciuto.

Ora Harry, nella sua nudità, aveva i tatuaggi in bella vista. Non c'era modo di nascondere chi fosse. Non c'era nemmeno nessuna spiegazione da dare.

Louis si precipitò ad afferrare il proprio pugnale. Era finito a terra, si trovava esattamente tra lui e Liam.

La sua mano era a pochi centimetri dal raggiungerlo quando l'altro fu improvvisamente su di lui e lo spinse indietro verso il letto.

La sua schiena colpì violentemente il legno alla base della struttura a baldacchino. Una fitta di dolore lo fece gemere.

"Louis!" gridò Liam, la sua voce tesa dal tradimento appena scoperto. "Cos'hai combinato?!"

"Io..." iniziò Louis, sollevandosi da terra.

"Prendi tutte le sue armi." si sbrigò a ordinare, voltandosi di nuovo verso Ernest. "E chiudi la porta. Adesso."

Liam si voltò di nuovo verso Louis. Le sue sopracciglia erano contratte dalla rabbia. Fece un passo indietro, si tolse gli occhiali e si strofinò la fronte mentre i suoi occhi ricaddero su Harry. Confusione e frustrazione colorarono la sua voce quando gracchiò: "Oh Louis. Oh Louis. Cos'hai fatto?"

"Posso spiegare." disse subito. Non sapeva come muoversi senza rischiare troppo, se potesse andare da Harry sempre mantenendo una distanza di sicurezza tra lui e Liam, perciò rimase fermo dov'era. Era più sicuro così. Liam era di indole buona, ma era pur sempre una bestia quando voleva e Louis non voleva assolutamente dargli alcuna ragione per sfoderare la sciabola.

"Non c'è tempo!" Si lamentò Liam, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Non c'è tempo, cazzo! Moriremo tutti!"

"Cosa?" sussurrò Louis.

"È da quando ci siamo svegliati che Ernest bussa alla tua porta e tu sei stato qui a fare... a farti... lui!" La sua voce si alzò di un'ottava. Sembrava in preda al panico, interamente accecato dal tradimento e la rabbia, il tutto sottolineato da pura frustrazione.

Harry restava una presenza silenziosa e immobile in un angolo. Teneva le lenzuola strette a sé come se avessero potuto nasconderlo da quella conversazione. Era sparita ogni parvenza di fiducia, di giocosità, dell'audacia che aveva avuto tutto il tempo in cui era stato a bordo.

"Posso spiegarti, per favore Liam." lo implorò Louis.

"Non c'è modo di spiegarlo, Louis." ribatté Liam. "Hai ignorato i bisogni della tua nave per..." agitò la mano in aria, gli occhiali che si agitavano sul suo viso. "essere scopato dal Capitano Harry Styles?"

"Non ho ignorato la nave! Ho-"

"Sì invece!" sbottò l'altro, gli occhi ridotti in due fessure. "Non sai nemmeno cosa stia succedendo là fuori! Non sai nulla!"

"Cosa sta succedendo?" gli chiese. Cercò di essere cauto, nel tentativo di impedire a Liam di puntargli contro la spada, anche se la voce gli uscì più tesa del previsto.

"Gli spagnoli a cui abbiamo rubato le carte..." si trattenne dal dire di più, lanciando un'occhiata diffidente a Harry che sicuramente non conosceva le mappe in questione. "La nave spagnola che abbiamo rapinato ci sta inseguendo e ora siamo fottuti. E tu non sei stato lì ad aiutarci. Moriremo Louis."

"Non possiamo fermarli?" gli chiese allora. "Cosa ce lo impedisce?"

"La polvere da sparo," sospirò Liam mentre faceva un passo indietro e si asciugava la guancia dal sudore. "Quella maledetta polvere da sparo. È completamente inzuppata. Non abbiamo cannoni né altre armi disponibili. Ci raggiungeranno entro un'ora e non abbiamo altro oltre alle spade. Tutto perché qualcuno ci ha tradito e ha rovinato la polvere da sparo e..." Liam si voltò di nuovo verso Harry, gli occhi improvvisamente neri d'odio. "Scommetto che è stato lui."

Liam si mosse, si rimise gli occhiali per poi spostare la mano verso la propria cintola.

"No!" gridò Louis, scattando in avanti per fermare l'altro prima che potesse estrarre la sciabola. "Non è stato lui!"

"Dev'essere stato lui!" ribatté Liam, scansandolo.

"No!" Louis si aggrappò alla mano di Liam, provando a tenerla abbassata. Cercò di impedirgli di puntargliela contro.

"Allora chi, Louis!? Se non è stato lui, chi altro?" urlò. All'improvviso staccò la presa dall'elsa della sciabola e gli diede una gomitata con forza fino a farlo cadere a terra. "Sei stato tu!? Ci hai traditi due volte."

"No!" lo implorò. "Credimi no!"

"Allora chi, cazzo?!" imprecò Liam, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui. I suoi occhiali gli ingrandivano gli occhi. Li rendevano più selvaggi, più spaventosi.

Louis pensò alla sua ciurma. A coloro che avrebbero avuto un motivo per rovinare la polvere da sparo al punto da mandare tutti a morte certa. Non Harry. Non poteva essere stato lui. Non aveva mai lasciato la stanza tranne la sera prima quando erano corsi fuori e avevano visto...

"Tavis..." mormorò Louis. Era stato lui a prendere dell'acqua dal mare. Era lui che aveva aspettato l'oscurità della notte per farlo di nascosto.

Per quale motivo, però, Louis non lo sapeva. Il ragazzo non era sicuramente abbastanza stupido da mettere a rischio la vita di tutti.

"Tavis?" lo schernì Liam. "Sei pazzo."

"È la verità!"

"Tu stai mentendo," constatò ancora velenoso. "per proteggerlo." Allora si fece indietro e, veloce come il bagliore del sole che colpì la lama, la estrasse e la diresse verso Harry.

"No!" gemette Louis, saltando in piedi per bloccare ancora una volta il braccio dell'uomo. "Fermo. È stato Tavis. L'ho visto!"

Liam si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. Era evidente che non gli credesse.

Louis lo guardò dritto negli occhi, cercando di apparire il più onesto possibile. "L'ho visto ieri sera e la scorsa settimana. Stava prendendo dell'acqua dal lato della nave nel cuore della notte. Devi credermi!"

"E non l'hai fermato? Non gli hai chiesto niente?"

"Ero ... ero," balbettò Louis, spostando gli occhi sul riccio. "Ero in una situazione compromettente."

"Per tutte quelle notti?" chiese Liam. "Cosa stavi facendo?"

Louis deglutì. Lo sguardo colpevole era evidente sul suo volto. Liam non aspettò che rispondesse. Invece, si lasciò sfuggire una risata soffocata e scosse la testa. "Sei assolutamente incredibile, Louis Tomlinson. Completamente e fottutamente incredibile."

"Posso spiegare," sussurrò Louis. "Posso spiegarti."

"Non ho motivo di credere a quello che dici, ad essere sincero. Non dopo essermi imbattuto in questa scena." disse Liam bruscamente, spostando la sciabola contro Louis. "Tutto quello che so è che non abbiamo tempo perché gli spagnoli ci saranno presto addosso e che è colpa tua in ogni caso. O sei artefice di tutto questo e stai mentendo per uscirtene pulito, oppure hai visto Tavis e non hai fatto nulla per fermarlo."

"Io... io..." iniziò Louis balbettando e alzando le braccia sconsolato. Si voltò verso Ernest per vedere se poteva raggiungere il ragazzo, prima che Liam lo colpisse. Ernest si trovava nell'angolo più lontano, almeno a tre metri di distanza, e teneva stretti al petto i suoi pugnali.

Ma poi Harry rispose al suo posto sussurrando cauto: "Louis sta dicendo la verità. Io, uh, ero con lui la scorsa notte. Abbiamo visto Tavis riempire vari secchi d'acqua. Quando è andato per interrogarlo, il ragazzo era già corso sottocoperta."

Liam guardò Harry e strinse gli occhi incredulo. "E non l'hai seguito?"

"Io... non volevo essere beccato con Harry." confessò Louis. Questo fece soltanto ridere Liam ancora una volta.

"Mi dispiace." aggiunse Louis.

"Sei uno sciocco," ribatté Liam. "Per spassartela con questo... questo furfante. Non ricordi quello che ci ha fatto? Non ricordi cosa è successo alle Bermuda? Questo è l'uomo che ci ha quasi uccisi tutti, che ha fatto saltare in aria la gamba di Niall - Cristo. Aspetta che Niall venga a saperlo."

"Mi dispiace." ripeté Louis, la voce gli si spezzò sul finale.

"Non dirlo neanche." disse Liam cupamente. "Ci hai uccisi tutti." Louis non sapeva cosa rispondere a quel punto.

Un profondo silenzio calò nella stanza, rendendola improvvisamente troppo calda, troppo piccola. Louis non sapeva dove andare, non aveva più niente da dire. Tutto ciò che sentiva erano le urla sul ponte, il frastuono degli stivali contro il pavimento sopra le loro teste.

Umilmente, dall'angolo della stanza, Earnest parlò: "Liam," lo chiamò. "Cosa facciamo adesso?"

Liam prese un lungo respiro e abbassò la sciabola. Louis comprese che non sapesse cosa fare nemmeno lui. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Ormai si trovavano su una bara galleggiante. Non potevano in alcun modo affrontare gli spagnoli senza i cannoni. Non potevano nemmeno superarli. C'era solo una cosa che restava da fare.

"Dobbiamo affrontarli a testa alta," disse Louis. "Di certo non possiamo uscire e lasciare semplicemente che prendano la nave. Dobbiamo combattere e farli sudare per ucciderci. Dobbiamo-"

"Smettila di parlare come se fossi tu a comandare," lo bloccò Liam. "Non puoi più farci da Capitano. Non dopo questo. Nessuno degli uomini ti seguirà dopo aver appreso la verità."

"Allora cosa vuoi fare, Liam?" gli domandò con più audacia di quanta ne avesse mostrata tutta la mattina. "Vuoi inginocchiarti davanti a loro con il collo scoperto? Accettare la morte così facilmente?"

"Qualunque cosa decideremo di fare, non sarai lì con noi."

"Perché no? Potrei averti tradito per negligenza, ma posso ancora combattere al tuo fianco!"

"Non mi fido di te con un'arma! Non dopo tutto quello che hai fatto!"

"Combatterò a mani nude se devo!"

"Ti ucciderei pur di non stare al tuo fianco!" sbraitò, puntando l'arma al collo di Louis. Successivamente fece un passo in avanti in modo da premere la punta contro la sua mascella. "Dovrei ammazzarti in questo preciso istante-"

"Aspetta!" gridò Harry all'improvviso. "Aspetta! Per favore! Ho un'idea!"

Liam non lo ascoltò, ma non si mosse nemmeno per sgozzarlo. Invece, rimase fermo, gli occhi fissi su quelli di Louis.

Harry ne approfittò per continuare, aggiungendo lentamente: "Penso di conoscere un modo per tirarci fuori da questa situazione, ma non uccidere Louis, per favore."

"Perché dovrei ascoltarti, Styles?" chiese Liam, ancora immobile.

"Non dovresti," ammise Harry. "Ma che altra scelta hai?"

Liam non rispose.

"Se la mia idea non funzionasse, saremo comunque morti. Morirei proprio come te e non voglio. Voglio vivere e sicuramente siamo dello stesso pensiero."

Liam sospirò pesantemente e sforzandosi chiese a denti stretti: "Di cosa si tratta, quindi?"

"Guarda fuori dalla finestra," disse semplicemente il riccio. Louis alzò lo sguardo e scorse l'imponente nave spagnola avvicinarsi in lontananza. Non se n'era accorto prima, ma poteva subito constatare che presto li avrebbe raggiunti. Le croci rosse appese ai loro alberi erano facilmente visibili anche senza un cannocchiale. Quando Liam non si mosse, riprese con la sua spiegazione: "Riconosco quella nave, è la Caine. L'ho, uh, seguita e osservata per alcuni mesi. Usa un sistema particolare con le bandiere."

"Usiamo tutti un sistema del genere," sbuffò Liam con frustrazione. "È così che sappiamo chi attaccare e chi evitare."

Lo sapevano bene tutti, come le bandiere fossero il segno distintivo di ciò che rappresentavano. La classica bandiera nera con il teschio indicava una nave pirata, la corona era il simbolo della marina britannica. Le croci rosse erano il segno degli spagnoli.

Poi il colore rosso per avvertire del fuoco imminente e il bianco per la resa. Era un metodo per identificarsi a vicenda, per sapere quali navi fossero gestite da chi, ma alcuni paesi avevano i loro sistemi personali. Questo permetteva loro di comunicare da grandi distanze senza interferenze di altre navi.

Harry prese un breve respiro e rispose: "Sì, ma quando ho navigato dietro di loro ho scoperto che utilizzano delle bandiere in particolare tra spagnoli. Se alziamo la bandiera giusta, potrebbero considerarci come semplici mercanti spagnoli che hanno rubato la nave di Louis. L'ho testato sulla mia nave, sventolando le loro bandiere in modo che potessimo inseguirli senza essere scoperti."

"E com'è questa bandiera?" chiese Liam, la rabbia nella sua voce cominciava ad affievolirsi.

"Se te lo dico e funziona, ci lascerai vivere?"

Liam rimase in silenzio, stava riflettendo. Poi, mostrando il minimo spiraglio di emozione, disse: "Non l'ho ancora deciso."

"Forse ho un modo per convincerti."

Liam rimase in silenzio.

"Posso riportarti da Zayn."

Il sopracciglio di Liam si contrasse. Improvvisamente guardò Louis negli occhi come se volesse capire se stesse mentendo o meno.

"Come fai a conoscere quel nome?" domandò senza voltarsi.

"È il nome del mio quartiermastro."

La sua mano tremò impercettibilmente. Non la abbassò ma Louis poté vedere il conflitto crescere dentro di lui. "Dimmi subito dov'è la tua nave."

"Lo farò se ci lasci vivere."

"Dimmelo o lo uccido ora." ribatté Liam bruscamente, muovendosi per premere l'arma contro il collo di Louis.

Sconfitto Harry cedette. "Port Royal."

Liam annuì brevemente per poi mormorare a Louis: "Lo sapevi?"

Quest'ultimo annuì, picchiettando con il mento sull'estremità dell'arma. "E non me l'hai detto."

"Avevo paura." sussurrò Louis.

"Perché?" gli chiese l'uomo. La sua voce era più leggera, quasi un sussurro. Sincero nella sua incredulità.

"Per... per paura della tua reazione. Se ti avessi detto che sapevo dove fosse Zayn, avresti saputo di Harry e avresti potuto ucciderci. Non volevo che pensassi che ti avevo tradito."

"Ma l'hai fatto."

"Lo so," confessò Louis. "ma volevo solo un po' più di tempo per fingere il contrario."

Liam deglutì, rimuginando sulle sue parole. Poi, abbassando di un centimetro l'arma, guardò Harry e disse: "Non ti ucciderò, ma farò ciò che è giusto. Chiamerò l'ammutinamento e starà all'equipaggio decidere la vostra sorte."

"Grazie." disse solamente Louis. Quasi sospirò, ma non ci riuscì. La possibilità di un processo era una fortuna, gli era concesso del tempo per elaborare un piano. Poteva spiegare ai suoi uomini le motivazioni di quello che aveva fatto. Potevano credergli, eppure Louis non pensava che sarebbe successo.

"Non ringraziarmi, Louis." rispose Liam. "Posso concederti un processo, ma non influenzerò i miei uomini. Se decidono la morte, non li fermerò."

Louis deglutì.

Aveva visto uomini fare il giro di chiglia. Era una morte lenta e dolorosa. Aveva visto i loro corpi a pezzi, insanguinati e sfigurati dai cirripedi che rivestivano la carena. Aveva assistito a come venivano trascinati da un lato all'altro della nave ad una velocità sufficiente a torturarli senza però farli affogare.

Era certo che una nave di pirati appena sfuggiti da un massacro avrebbe fatto di tutto per vedere del sangue scorrere. A loro non sarebbe importato nulla del motivo per cui Louis aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto. A loro non sarebbe importato della possibilità che Liam avrebbe potuto ritrovare Zayn. Avrebbero cercato qualcuno da incolpare, qualcuno da uccidere.

"Qual è la bandiera che dobbiamo innalzare?" chiese Liam a Harry.

"È bianca con una grande X nera al centro."

Presa questa informazione, Liam ci rimuginò sopra. Alla fine, iniziò ad annuire tra sé, poi si staccò da Louis e rinfoderò la sua sciabola. Louis sentì tutta la tensione sciogliersi dal suo corpo.

Poi con aria convinta, Liam parlò: "Se dovesse funzionare, non voglio che la ciurma si allarmi più del necessario. È il caos più totale là fuori. Hanno bisogno di essere guidati. Perciò Louis, adesso esci sul ponte e dai loro l'ordine di calmarsi. Quindi prenderai un lenzuolo e preparerai la bandiera. Se la bandiera funziona, ti arrenderai pacificamente. Va bene?"

Louis annuì cupamente.

"Bene. Nel frattempo siamo costretti a nascondere Harry finché non si risolverà la questione con la nave spagnola. Non distrarrò ulteriormente i miei uomini. Rimarrà qui legato e Ernest lo controllerà."

Harry acconsentì con un cenno del capo, così Louis lo imitò.

"Louis," aggiunse Liam. "Hai altre armi nascoste qui?"

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa.

"Non vorrei mai che Styles si liberi dalle restrizioni e uccida Ernest. Hai qualcos'altro qui che devo rimuovere?"

C'era una sciabola sotto il letto. Quella che Harry aveva trovato la settimana prima. L'avevano rimessa a posto dopo il loro combattimento e Louis sapeva che l'altro ne fosse a conoscenza. Così valutò cosa gli sarebbe convenuto fare. Darla a Liam avrebbe dimostrato la sua affidabilità, ma non avrebbe lasciato Harry senza un'arma nel caso fossero finiti per davvero nelle mani degli spagnoli.

Louis deglutì e lanciò un'occhiata a Harry che lo stava già guardando con un'espressione comprensiva. Sapeva che decisione avrebbe preso, quale sarebbe stata la risposta giusta da dare. D'altronde Liam aveva le loro vite in pugno. Louis doveva rispettarlo, fare qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per riconquistare la sua fiducia. Doveva ammettere di avere quell'arma.

Eppure, quando Louis si voltò di nuovo verso Liam, scosse la testa. "No."

Era la decisione sbagliata, ma Louis rimaneva un pirata. Non credeva nel bene o nel male, solo nella sopravvivenza. Si fidava di Harry che non l'avrebbe usata per uccidere Ernest, il quale era solamente un ragazzino di appena quattordici anni.

"Sei sicuro? Ti conosco." lo incitò Liam.

"Sono sicuro. Ernest ha già preso tutto quello che avevo con me."

Liam lo scrutò come se non gli credesse.

Così aggiunse rapidamente: "Ho rimosso il resto quando Harry è salito a bordo, quando ancora non lo conoscevo. Puoi controllare."

Liam lo osservò con gli occhi ridotti in due fessure, ma poi prese un respiro rassegnato e annuì. "Va bene. Perfetto. Ernest, c'è una corda nel primo cassetto della scrivania di Louis. Portamela per favore."

Louis ringraziò il cielo che Liam fosse spesso troppo credulone, troppo clemente.

Ernest fece come gli era stato detto, posando con cura le armi di Louis a terra per poi andare a prendere la corda. Dopo avergliela passata, tornò di corsa al suo posto.

Liam attorcigliò la corda tra le mani mentre si volse verso Harry e disse: "Ora vestiti e alzati."

Louis rimase in silenzio mentre Liam legava Harry al letto. Quell'immagine non gli era nuova, ma ora le circostanze erano completamente diverse. Harry si lasciò immobilizzare come quando era stato Louis a farlo, adesso però sembrava più preoccupato, come arreso. Non c'era alcuna traccia di arroganza nel suo atteggiamento. Non c'era nessun sorriso disinvolto, nessun commento pungente e giocoso. Invece, si limitò a guardare Louis con occhi lucidi mentre Liam guidava le sue braccia verso una colonna portante del letto.

Louis inghiottì il groppo in gola. Non poteva farci niente, ma sapeva a cosa stava pensando Harry. Sapeva leggere il pensiero che nuotava dentro i suoi occhi bagnati. Lo sapeva perché stava pensando alla stessa cosa.

Quei pochi minuti sarebbero stati gli ultimi momenti che avrebbero passato insieme.

Se il piano di Harry avesse funzionato e la nave dietro di loro non li avesse colpiti con i cannoni, sarebbero comunque morti. L'equipaggio di Louis avrebbe ucciso Harry con gioia, indipendentemente dal fatto che avesse escogitato quel piano per salvare le loro vite. Non importava che conoscesse Zayn. Sarebbe bastato il suo nome a suggellare il suo destino.

E Louis, Louis sarebbe stato ucciso in ogni caso. Gli sarebbe stato tolto il ruolo di Capitano, giustamente, e poi sarebbe stato punito con una lenta morte.

Louis quasi scoppiò a ridere. Aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così, era stato inevitabile. Una vita con Harry sarebbe sempre stata breve, ma gli lasciava comunque un sapore amaro in bocca. Per questo Louis non rise, sapeva che si sarebbe soffocato dal dolore.

Una parte di lui prese in considerazione l'idea di togliersi di torno prima che gli altri potessero farlo al suo posto, prima di uscire e recitare la parte di Capitano per l'ultima volta. Se fosse corso per fermare Liam o per prendere un'arma, sarebbe stato sicuramente pugnalato prima di riuscirci. Sarebbe stata una morte rapida, ma pur sempre una morte certa.

Nonostante l'angoscia, l'amarezza travolgente, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la convinzione che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare il suo momento piuttosto che decidere il proprio destino ed andare subito incontro alla morte. Ogni istante in cui si comportava bene era prezioso perché continuava a lottare per la propria vita. Se solo avesse avuto la possibilità di spiegarsi, allora chissà, magari l'avrebbero gettato in mare insieme all'altro Capitano, loro due, una barchetta e del cibo cibo avariato giusto per sopravvivere una giornata. Lo avrebbe accettato volentieri.

Così Louis rimase lì vicino alla porta, immobile mentre guardava silenziosamente Liam che finiva di legare Harry al letto. Non fece nulla quando strappò una delle lenzuola dal letto, prese l'inchiostro dalla sua scrivania e gli si avvicinò per passargli l'occorrente.

"Avrai bisogno di questi." disse Liam e subito dopo uscirono.

⎈⎈⎈

La luce del sole accecò Louis per un momento quando mise piede sul ponte, il bagliore del sole troppo intenso. Si portò una mano sulla fronte e lasciò che i suoi occhi si abituassero alla follia che gli si presentò davanti.

C'erano uomini che si urlavano contro, che si muovevano agitati per la frustrazione e il panico. Alcuni più organizzati lanciavano qua e là sciabole e pietre focaie e pugnali e qualsiasi cosa che potesse fungere da arma. Altri correvano sottocoperta, come se li avrebbe aiutati a sfuggire all'imminente pericolo.

Louis non li aveva mai visti così impazziti, così spaventati. Allora volse la sua attenzione oltre la confusione brulicante ed individuò immediatamente Tavis. Era nel posto di vedetta, esattamente dove sarebbe dovuto essere. E sebbene fosse solo una sagoma contro il sole, Louis sapeva che lo stava guardando dall'alto. Persino da lì riusciva a intravedere l'arco delle sue spalle, il movimento dei suoi capelli. Louis non esitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo severo.

"Uomini!" urlò Louis, voltando la testa verso il caos sul ponte principale. "Abbiamo un piano. Ascoltatemi!"

"Dove sei stato?" sbottò uno di loro, un uomo robusto con una lunga barba.

Liam gli indirizzò uno sguardo velenoso, ma non disse nulla quando si sbrigò a rispondere: "Sono stato impegnato ad organizzare un piano, ora calmatevi così possiamo metterlo in atto!" Poi rivolse l'attenzione al resto della sua ciurma e aggiunse: "Uomini! Raccogliete le armi e vigilate. Potremmo non avere la polvere da sparo, ma combatteremo comunque se ce ne sarà bisogno. Cercherò di allontanare gli spagnoli. Combatteremo soltanto nel caso dovessi fallire e vi assicuro che non lo farò."

Era importante rassicurarli quando nemmeno Louis era sicuro delle loro possibilità di riuscita. Reagivano meglio in quel modo. "Vi avvertirò se dovesse andare male. Nel frattempo, calmatevi."

Louis non perse tempo ad andare sul ponte di navigazione, dal quale Niall lo guardò stressato e con gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore. Louis non voleva dare spiegazioni sul perché gli ci fosse voluto così tanto per unirsi a lui, non in mezzo a tutto quel trambusto. Così, invece, gettò il lenzuolo per terra e si mise a dipingere la bandiera improvvisata.

Versò l'inchiostro sul tessuto il più velocemente possibile. Nonostante le urla provenenti dai ponti inferiori, Niall era sorprendentemente silenzioso. Concentrato. Era piacevole, gli permise di prendere un respiro profondo mentre si impegnava a mantenere la mano ferma. Si era quasi aspettato che lo riempisse di domande su cosa diavolo stesse facendo, ma non aprì bocca.

Louis spostò lo sguardo sul suo navigatore per un secondo, ma si fermò quando vide Liam che gli stava parlando all'orecchio, infatti Niall lo stava guardando scioccato.

Quindi ora sapeva anche lui. Ecco il motivo di quel silenzio. Liam non aveva perso tempo prima di dirglielo. Louis si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo e a finire il disegno mandando giù un boccone amaro.

La X non era venuta bene, era sbilenca e si notava che fosse stata fatta di fretta. Si chiese se sarebbero stati attaccati per colpa di quella bandiera malfatta. Le sue mani avevano tremato per tutto il tempo, non potevano dare alla Caine il tempo di avvicinarsi abbastanza per realizzare che il Pugnale Nero fosse effettivamente una nave di pirati.

Si alzò rapidamente per tirare su la bandiera terminata. La stoffa era bagnata nel punto in cui l'inchiostro aveva macchiato il lenzuolo e quando la spostò da terra, grossi segni neri avevano già sporcato il legno del pavimento.

"Issala!" ordinò ad uno dei pirati vicino a lui. "Subito!"

L'uomo la prese in mano con un'espressione confusa sul volto. "Cos'è, Capitano?"

"La soluzione." fu tutto ciò che Louis disse.

Il pirata ubbidì e se ne andò e Louis poté soltanto guardare con il fiato sospeso mentre il lenzuolo veniva sollevato lentamente verso il cielo.

Il Pugnale Nero stava navigando veloce, con tutte le vele aperte al vento e così la loro nuova bandiera venne scossa ferocemente, spruzzando goccioline nere che caddero nell'oceano come pioggia.

Era orrenda, decisamente affrettata. Era impossibile che gli spagnoli ci cascassero.

Louis afferrò un cannocchiale dal compagno più vicino a lui e lo portò all'occhio destro, sperando di capire qualcosa della loro reazione.

Là, all'orizzonte deformato e offuscato, dei mercanti aspettavano tranquillamente di raggiungere il Pugnale Nero. Avevano già preparato lungo la fiancata della nave i cannoni. Due uomini erano al timone, stavano parlando tra loro. Uno di loro stava indicando la bandiera.

Erano troppo lontani perché Louis potesse vedere bene i loro volti. Troppo lontani per valutare le loro reazioni se non per il fatto che uno aveva il braccio alzato e l'altro stava muovendo il timone.

Louis non avrebbe distolto lo sguardo finché non avesse capito le loro intenzioni. La voce di Liam irruppe all'improvviso: "Niall!"

Louis spostò il cannocchiale per vedere Liam mentre osservava la Caine, una mano a reggere gli occhiali ben saldi sul viso. Si voltò di nuovo verso Niall e gridò: "Stanno rallentando!"

Louis fece per dire qualcosa ma Niall lo precedette. "Seguo il vento e mantengo la distanza?"

"Sì!" gridò Liam di rimando. "Tienili il più lontano possibile finché non li perdiamo di vista! Una volta fatto, riprendiamo la rotta per il Brasile."

Niall gli fece un cenno affermativo. Sorrise anche lui, il sollievo che si rifletteva sulle sue guance tese. "Non posso credere che abbia funzionato." disse, girandosi di nuovo verso il timone per tenerlo fermo.

Louis non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che stessero facendo - dicendo - tutto quello senza di lui. Parlavano in sua presenza come se non esistesse. Come se non fosse stato lui a dipingere la bandiera.

Amaramente, Louis si allontanò di un passo dai due. Non sapeva dove sarebbe andato, dove sarebbe potuto andare, ma ovunque era meglio che trovarsi in mezzo a degli amici che aveva chiaramente perso.

Se fosse corso abbastanza veloce, sarebbe potuto tornare nei suoi alloggi e barricarsi dentro la propria stanza. Poteva permettersi solo un altro minuto con Harry prima che tutto finisse. Prima che il suo equipaggio gli rubasse il titolo e lo buttasse nell'oceano.

Louis si voltò andandosi a schiantare contro qualcuno.

Si ritrovò un corpo premuto contro. Inciampando indietro vide dei capelli neri: Tavis.

Louis guardò il ragazzo. Gli stava sorridendo come per scusarsi, completamente ignaro del fatto che Louis avesse appena perso tutto. Completamente inconsapevole di non aver bisogno di farlo perché Louis non era più un uomo degno di scuse. Poi però si ricordò rapidamente di ciò che aveva visto quella notte.

I suoi occhi si affilarono come quelli di un falco e si ritrovò ad afferrarlo per il collo. Lo spinse indietro di diversi passi finché Tavis non fu premuto contro il parapetto della nave.

Le gambe contro il legno umido.

"Tu." sibilò Louis, stringendo la mano intorno alla gola del giovane.

Tavis provò ad allontanare le dita strette intorno alla propria gola fissandolo allarmato.

"Come cazzo ti permetti!"

"Di cosa... di cosa stai parlando?" balbettò il ragazzo.

"Hai rovinato la polvere da sparo. So che sei stato tu."

Tavis scosse la testa. Per quanto poteva con Louis che lo stringeva così forte.

"Sì, sei stato tu! Bugiardo! Hai rovinato tutto!" gli inveì contro.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando!" gridò Tavis.

Liam e Niall furono improvvisamente al suo fianco, cercando di trascinarlo via. Liam stava dicendo qualcosa ma lui non lo stava badando.

"Lo sai bene invece! Hai manomesso la polvere da sparo! Ci avresti ucciso tutti se non avessi trovato una soluzione!" continuò Louis.

"Non sono stato io!" disse Tavis annaspando in cerca di ossigeno. La sua voce aveva cominciato a vacillare sotto la presa ferrea di Louis.

"Louis!" lo chiamò Liam, cercando di farlo indietreggiare dopo avergli arpionato una spalla. Ma Louis non aveva intenzione di mollare. Non avrebbe sciolto la presa dalla sua gola, la rabbia nelle sue vene gli dava troppa forza. Tavis gli aveva portato via tutto. Per qualche strana ragione aveva bagnato tutta la polvere da sparo, annullando ogni difesa della nave. Aveva causato tutto quel caos, era per colpa sua che avevano scoperto Harry. Se non avesse rovinato tutto, Louis sarebbe ancora rintanato nella sua stanza. Avrebbe avuto ancora tempo, non l'avrebbe perso a fingere di essere ancora il Capitano prima di venire processato e massacrato.

La rabbia scorreva furiosa come veleno nelle sue vene. Gorgogliava sotto la sua pelle. Rendeva le sue guance bollenti, i suoi occhi infuocati. Il suo cuore pulsava incessantemente.

Louis inclinò la testa di lato e sogghignò. "Ti conosco, Tavis. Sei un maledetto bugiardo. Ti ho visto prendere l'acqua di notte."

"Tu..." iniziò Tavis, con gli occhi spalancati. "Tu." il suo volto mutò, si impietrì e poi sorrise.

"Sei un pessimo capitano, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis perse il respiro. La sua pelle divenne improvvisamente fredda. Fu così sorpreso dal cambiamento negli occhi di Tavis, dalla morte che vi scorse in essi, che la sua presa vacillò. Gli occhi del ragazzo si spostarono su Liam, su Niall. Le loro braccia caddero dalle spalle di Louis.

Sottovoce, Tavis continuò: "Un capitano non dovrebbe mai andare a letto con il nemico, Louis. Sai, nel caso venisse scoperto..."

"Che cazzo stai dicendo-" Louis si bloccò a metà frase mentre realizzava e la sua voce si spezzò. "La serratura... sei stato tu, sei entrato di nascosto nella mia stanza."

Tavis sollevò le sopracciglia con un sorrisetto. "Ti ho visto il giorno in cui il Capitano Styles è salito a bordo. Ho visto che non l'hai gettato in mare e ho visto come hai portato via del cibo di nascosto, come non hai lasciato la tua stanza perché eri troppo impegnato a farti scopare." Louis ricordò come Tavis fosse sembrato interessato al suo bagno, al suo misero gabinetto. Non era lì per quello, stava cercando Harry.

E poi pensò al motivo per cui Tavis fosse entrato nella sua stanza in primo luogo. La conversazione che avevano avuto. Il cibo avariato.

"Sei stato tu a rovinare le provviste," sussurrò Louis. "Sei sempre stato tu."

"Ci sei arrivato finalmente," sorrise Tavis. "Pensavo mi avresti scoperto quando il povero, giovane Tavis sarebbe entrato arrancando nella tua stanza con troppa disinvoltura ed entusiasmo."

"Perché l'hai fatto?" intervenne Liam con una nota tagliente nella voce.

Tavis gli rivolse un sorriso, ignorando la stretta ancora intorno alla sua gola. "Volevo che la ciurma smettesse di fidarsi del nostro meraviglioso Capitano, ovviamente. Nessuno mi avrebbe creduto se avessi semplicemente detto che aveva l'unico e inimitabile Harry Styles nascosto in camera. Dovevo dimostrare che non era così responsabile e affidabile come tutti pensavano e avevo bisogno di un modo per convincervi ad andare in Brasile."

"Perché il Brasile?" chiese ancora Liam.

"Per condurvi nelle grinfie delle navi mercantili. Non ci sarebbe punizione migliore di te appeso al patibolo." Tavis riportò la sua attenzione su Louis. "Vedi, Capitano, ti ho scoperto mentre tradivi i tuoi uomini e ho pensato che fosse l'opportunità perfetta per prendermi il comando della nave. Quindi ho rovinato il tuo cibo e la tua polvere da sparo per farvi arrivare in Brasile disarmati. Sarei venuto con te per raccogliere provviste, mi sarei comportato come sempre e poi ti avrei condotto nelle mani dei soldati che costeggiano le strade di Pernambuco."

Tavis gli ricordava troppo se stesso. Era intelligente, insensibile. Louis era riuscito ad ottenere il ruolo di Capitano in quel modo. Tali piani lo avrebbero impressionato, se non fosse stato per il fatto che Tavis non fosse così geniale come credeva di essere. Li aveva disarmati, privati del cibo ma aveva messo la nave troppo a rischio per riuscire a conquistare i suoi uomini qualora fosse riuscito nel suo intento.

"Eppure," sogghignò Louis, stringendo la presa intorno alla sua gola in modo che si sforzasse per deglutire. "Eccoti, beccato. Rimani uno stupido ragazzino che ha cercato di far morire di fame i suoi compagni solo per punire il Capitano. Nessuno ti voterebbe dopo quello che hai combinato. Per non parlare del fatto che non sei riuscito a portare a termine il tuo piano e ora sei qui a rivelare ogni crimine che hai commesso davanti a tutti."

"Ne è valsa la pena per aver visto la tua reazione." sorrise Tavis, lottando sotto la pressione delle sue dita.

"Goditela finché dura," sputò Louis, "perché hai soltanto segnato il tuo destino."

"Mi uccideresti davvero di fronte a tutta la tua ciurma?" sussurrò Tavis mentre la presa di Louis diventava sempre più insopportabile. "Ti stanno guardando tutti in questo momento e sono sicuro che abbiano appreso le tue colpe."

Louis non aveva bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo per sapere che il suo equipaggio lo stava effettivamente guardando. La nave si era fatta silenziosa. Gli sguardi scioccati di Niall e Liam si sarebbero sicuramente rispecchiati in ogni uomo lì presente.

Tutti pensavano che Tavis fosse troppo giovane, troppo appassionato, per meritare un qualsiasi tipo di morte. Avrebbero immediatamente interrogato il loro Capitano, ma comunque a Louis non importava.

"Non esiterei a farlo." lo provocò Louis, chiudendo ancora di più le mani.

"Stai mentendo," riuscì a pronunciare Tavis, sforzandosi di sorridere mentre Louis gli toglieva il fiato. La sua voce era roca, graffiata dalle unghie conficcate nella pelle. "Ti importa troppo di ciò che pensano per tradirli davanti ai loro occhi. Ti uccideranno, sodomita."

Le narici di Louis si allargarono. Avvicinò così tanto il viso all'altro che sentì il fiato debole del ragazzo contro la propria guancia. Lo strinse così forte che le sue unghie si ritrovarono sporche di sangue. Tavis lo guardò attraverso le ciglia folte. La sua espressione trasudava disprezzo, arroganza, ma i suoi occhi erano umidi. Insensibilmente, Louis ringhiò: "Sono già un uomo morto."

Detto questo lo spinse e Tavis precipitò nelle profondità dell'oceano. Sparì nel blu in un lampo. Una fine adatta a lui, un minuto prima era lì e quello dopo non c'era più. Adesso sarebbe stato parte di quei fondali per sempre.

L'unica traccia che rimaneva di lui era il fuoco pulsante che scorreva nelle vene di Louis. La rabbia che ancora gli ribolliva dentro, che non si era placata dopo aver spinto il ragazzo dalla nave. Non era liberatorio uccidere ragazzi così giovani. Nonostante Louis fosse un sopravvissuto e avrebbe ucciso senza pensarci due volte, non significava che gli piacesse. Ogni vita che spegneva era uno spreco, un potenziale strappato via.

Louis cadde in ginocchio reggendosi al parapetto con le braccia. Vi si aggrappò così saldamente che delle schegge gli si conficcarono nella pelle. Poi prese una boccata d'ossigeno mentre cercava di trattenersi dal piangere. Non avrebbe fatto altre scenate. Non avrebbe permesso alle parole di Tavis sulla sua inclinazione, sulla sua sodomia, di colpirlo nel profondo.

Ma era difficile, la sua omosessualità sembrava essere la radice di tutti i mali nella sua vita. La sua fuga da casa dopo non essere riuscito ad entrare nella marina reale. Quando era stato lasciato a morire dissanguato a Plymouth. La sua svolta verso la pirateria. La sua incapacità di trovare l'amore senza venire giudicato. Tutto tornava alla sua sodomia e lo feriva più profondamente di qualsiasi pugnale.

Louis doveva farsi forza, sentiva il petto oppresso da un macigno. Aveva lo stomaco annodato. Faceva male. Non riusciva a respirare. Aveva bisogno di ricordare a se stesso che ci sarebbe stato un modo per uscirne, doveva solo elaborare un piano. Non avrebbe permesso alla sua natura di diventare anche causa della sua morte.

Harry era diventato sinonimo di libertà per lui, il pretesto per pensare al futuro con speranza. Il pretesto, inoltre, per non pensare affatto. Non aveva bisogno di farlo quando era in sua compagnia, non aveva bisogno di stare allerta ogni istante. Poteva dirgli qualsiasi cosa perché sapevano entrambi di essere simili e che si sarebbero comportati nella stessa maniera anche in circostanze opposte.

E la sua incoscienza era una sicurezza, una via di fuga. Con lui non si sentiva costretto a nascondersi, a tenere quel segreto nell'ombra. Era un abbraccio caldo al mattino, un bacio rassicurante al pomeriggio e qualcuno con cui parlare di qualsiasi cosa fino a tarda notte.

Harry era libertà. E ciò che Louis voleva, con tutto se stesso, più di ogni altra cosa, era essere libero. Era stanco di combattere, ma doveva farlo.

Infatti stava per venire processato e condannato a morte e Harry non avrebbe nemmeno avuto quella possibilità. Doveva assolutamente trovare una scappatoia da tutto quel casino. Doveva tornare da Harry, dalla sua libertà a costo di abbandonare per sempre la nave.

Ora tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui. La sua ciurma lo stava guardando con diffidenza. Con le sciabole ancora impugnate erano pronti a combattere, pronti ad uccidere, mentre Louis non aveva niente con sé per potersi difendere. Non sarebbe andato lontano, Niall o Liam l'avrebbero fermato prima, specialmente dopo aver appena assistito all'uccisione del giovane Tavis.

Non c'era un posto sicuro dove potersi riparare, dove poter evitare di venire ucciso da qualcuno.

Ma soprattutto non poteva farlo a Harry. Se avesse infranto la promessa di arrendersi pacificamente scappando senza di lui, l'avrebbero trovato e fatto fuori. Inoltre Louis non poteva di certo tornare da lui per fuggire assieme. Erano troppo distanti.

Perciò Louis allentò la presa sul parapetto. Non c'era niente che potesse fare se non sottomettersi al suo destino e sperare di uscirne vivo.

È così che finisce, pensò Louis. Chiuse gli occhi e aspettò che Liam lo guidasse verso la propria sorte.


End file.
